


Misethere/迷思冽药 by Astolat

by Iuris



Series: Astolat's Witcher Translations [2]
Category: The Witcher 3, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Consent Issues, Infidelity, M/M, Seduction, Sex Pollen, Violence, War, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iuris/pseuds/Iuris
Summary: 恩希尔第一次真正看上去像是在注视着他，带着一种奇怪的表情。“我的确错估了你，”他说，听上去竟有点恼怒：杰洛特胆敢令他惊讶。“大家都这么说。” 杰洛特说。





	Misethere/迷思冽药 by Astolat

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Misethere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9168430) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



这反应与思考无关，条件反射足矣。杰洛特半靠在花园里某个随意摆放着的塑像上，缩在一棵恰巧将他罩住的柳树的阴影里。几步之遥处，希里正拼命念叨着众多的人名和头衔，偶尔向他投来一抹厌烦的目光。恩希尔站在她的另一侧，根据希里回答的正确程度，嘴角偶尔上扬或下调半毫米。今晚又是这种场合：这是她还不到两周前被指定为皇位继承者后的第三个正式宴会，她已经终于能搞对大半的东西了。

杰洛特试图为她高兴，虽然这并不容易。他总是希望她做任何事情一帆风顺，现在依然如此。然而他仍然意识到，也许自己心里还是有那么一丁点儿希望她在尝试宫廷生活之后会感到厌倦然后告诉他想回到猎魔人之路的。自然不会有其他原因能让他跟着她来到维吉玛的宫廷不是吗。而她仅仅小心地尝试着邀请过他一回，差不多做好了会被拒绝的准备，他会毫不留情地一口回绝。

“就只是——只是几个星期的事，”她急切地说，“你不是说过想休个假吗。花恩希尔的国库总比你自己掏腰包要好，而且——而且你还可以帮我渡过适应期。”这借口不怎样，在 _适应_ 宫廷生活上他根本帮不上她什么忙——恩希尔早就禁止了她的一切训练——但他还是答应了下来，没啥特别的理由。希里看上去几乎吃惊而甚过开心了。

甚至叶也有她的疑虑。“真的 _不能_ 太久，杰洛特，除非你准备彻底跟政治纠结不清。”她说。“菲丽帕-艾尔哈特已经身居帝国议会高位，如果让她觉察到我也呆在宫廷里，你 _知道_ 她会策划些什么鬼。针对我，利用我；不管是什么，她不会 _袖手旁观_ 的。”

“我不认为我能坚持到一个月。”他当时说。而从今晚的形势看来，大概不会超过半个月。这主意糟透了。给自己插刀意义何在呢？希里过得很好。恩希尔对她也不错。这皇帝并没有对他的在场表示出过多的不满，杰洛特一开始还挺惊讶的，然而现在他逐渐明白那是因为他并未对恩希尔的愿望造成什么阻碍。他并不打算把希里推上任何除了皇位的东西，既然她也同意了这个计划，他现在一心只是想让她准备得尽量充分点而已。只要希里愿意，杰洛特没什么好反对的。

而她的确愿意：她对恩希尔给她布置的课程全力以赴，就像她当年对待那些猎魔人训练一般，仿佛她可以一大口吞下任何老师的全部学识那般。今晚她在那件华丽的长裙下面站得更习惯，戴着王冠的姿势也更得体。她开始像是那个终将成为的女皇了，而让杰洛特教剑术的那个女孩儿早已远去。他提醒自己这是她的主意，她的抉择，而他天杀地为她而骄傲。然而无论怎样，他无法抹去某种感觉，犹如他训练很久的那只猎鹰正最后一次展翅远去，落在其他人的手臂上，而柔软的鹰爪套索的末梢正从他指间滑走的感觉。恩希尔看上去甚至非常满意，他锋利的目光落在她身上的时候几近赞许。杰洛特感觉喉咙深处涌上一种让他很不喜欢的苦涩。

他也许不该再继续呆下去了，但他还在那儿。直到泰莫利亚的公爵夫人出场的时候——杰洛特非常讨厌她身上的香水味，哪怕对于没有强化感官的普通人来说那味道也一定浓重无比——她突然就抓起了挂在脖子上的物件，像个镶金的鸡蛋那么大的装饰漂亮的玻璃瓶子，拔出瓶塞，开始泼洒里面的液体。

他当即准备把它从她手里夺下。唯一的问题是，恩希尔那称职的贴身侍卫们。其中两个 _也_ 反应迅速，一个向她扑去，另一个朝瓶子扑去。杰洛特抢了先，这就意味着第二个侍卫狠狠地撞到了他，导致他失去了平衡。而第一个侍卫则将公爵夫人死死地——她依然抓着那条挂在她脖子上的金链——摁倒在地。那薄薄的玻璃瓶在杰洛特手中炸开了，浇了恩希尔一身：他把希里护在了身后。

杰洛特注意到了那气味——难怪她用了特别多的香水——虽然这气味很快就消散了。“噢，靠。”他说，手里还抓着那瓶子的残片。恩希尔正紧盯着他。

#

“快，把门抵上，”叶奈法说，已经开始捡东西打包行李。“去拿你的剑和装备。我准备先把咱们传送到诺维格瑞去。在那里我们可以找条去史凯利杰的船——”

“叶。”杰洛特说。

“闭嘴！”她说。“你干嘛还听不进我说的？衣柜，搬过来，就现在——”

“ _叶奈法_ 。首先，如果恩希尔能神志清醒到足以命令他的卫兵来把我拖到他那里去的话，他们早就在门外了。”

门上传来一声重击，来自一只戴了锁子甲的拳头。“ _以大帝的名义快开门_ ，”从另一面传来闷闷的声音。

叶怒瞪着他。“你之前说什么来着？”她嘶道。

杰洛特挺了挺胸。“ _其次_ ，”他总结道，“并没有地方可躲。”

“史凯利杰可以——”

“恩希尔暂时还没有侵略大史凯利杰岛的唯一原因是他想讨好希里。然而一剂迷思冽药下去他根本不会管这些了。就算把群岛铲平只剩礁石他都要找到我。你真打算让我在清楚会给他们造成怎样的灾难之下还去向塞芮斯寻求避难之所吗？”

叶奈法倒吸一口凉气，她在脑海中思索着答案，究竟什么地方可以藏身，但他知道并不可能。他绝不会带叶奈法去拉德维德和他那些女巫猎人统治之地，而恩希尔基本扫平了其他所有区域，除非杰洛特想逃去泽瑞坎或者欧飞尔那种语言不通的地方，就算那样恩希尔也可能轻易地雇一群当地的赏金猎人捉拿他。开头这几天他可能想不到那么远，但他总会明白过来的。假设在那之前他还没有如愿以偿的话。

杰洛特走过去打开了房门。那里站着整整两排皇家卫兵。“大帝陛下邀请阁下莅临。”士官用上了正式的礼节。

“多么好猜。”叶奈法咬紧牙关。

“您也一起，叶奈法女士。”士官加道。

她眨了眨眼。“什么？”

#

杰洛特走进恩希尔的寝宫，边为自己打气。他背上没有佩剑，觉得冰冷而不安。他反正也不可能从宫廷卫兵中杀出一条血路，之前对叶说的一切也并未夸大其词，然而他还是想着他的剑。第一次他意识到有 _她_ 作后盾并不是件好事。如果恩希尔为达目的而威胁她的话——那几乎很难存在于中了迷思冽药之毒的人所能做出的事件清单中，至少在他们痛痛快快地搞上几轮之前挺难的。不过也不是不可能。

然而恩希尔开了口。他站在书房的窗前，衣着得体，双手依然背在身后。“很好，”他说，并没有回头。“你可以退下了，上尉。” 士官鞠了个躬，带着他的卫兵们大步离开了房间。

杰洛特看着他们离去，有点疑惑，然后又看了一眼恩希尔。他还继续站在那儿。叶奈法看看他。“你 _确定_ 是迷思冽药没错？”她小声说。

杰洛特耸了耸一侧的肩膀。他几乎要开始怀疑自己了；他相信自己的嗅觉，而且恩希尔也确实被那玩意洒了一身，然而——

“没错，”恩希尔说。

叶犹豫了一会，然后很唐突地说，“请原谅我，陛下，但是中了迷思冽药之毒的人差不多不等这句话说完就该扑向杰洛特了。”

“多数人的一生都充斥着一个接一个令他们不假思考的冲动，”恩希尔说。“我不是多数人。这是迷思冽药。我很清楚它的作用。大概五年前一个上等贵族女性也试图这么做过。”

杰洛特猛地长舒了一口气。“你有 _解药_ 。”

“而用途很有限。”恩希尔说。“据说，在见到对方的尸体并在他们葬礼之后，服用数剂强化的寡妇之释可令诅咒的效果在一个月之后消除。”

那听起来很不妙。“她死了？”杰洛特迟疑地说。

“她当然死了。我立刻就以叛国罪处决了她。”恩希尔抬起手。“在你开口之前说一句。我并不打算处死你，毕竟你曾试图全力保护我。除此之外，我很明白若这么做，我的继承人会对此作何反应。这就是我们的僵局了。你逃跑的机会大概比我能找到解药的机会要多得多，然而我怀疑你更想寻求那种途径。这世界上的确还剩几个地方是我鞭长莫及的。因此，我希望提议一个折衷方案。”他又握紧了双手。“叶奈法女士。”

“是什么？”她谨慎地问。

“你有很多资源。现在该用上它们了。我可以在三天之内保持清醒，直到若我继续全力压抑这些情绪必将影响到自控力的时候。如果你届时还未找到解药……”他停顿了一会儿，然后继续僵硬地说，”那么杰洛特当晚需来我这里，他也必须满足下一步的安排，直到找到解药为止。你可以放心的是，”他干涩地加道，“我会尽可能将这些安排的频率降到最低。”

“所以，”他们在走回自己的住处时杰洛特说，“你是可以找到解药的吧。”

她向他投来恼怒而痛苦的一瞥。

“棒极了。”杰洛特嘟囔道。

三天过去，他们的套间泛着臭不可闻的气味，遍地都是老鼠和蜥蜴的尸体，更不用说还有五十多种极度恶心的炼金药剂。叶乱蓬蓬的头发上全是粉尘，双眼通红，声音因为吼太多而嘶哑。不能用法术：大帝把他所有的草药师都送到她手下了。她对他们一点也不友好。叶不喜欢草药师。

“她为什么还需要他们帮忙？”希里小声地问他，坐在房间另一边的桌子上，两人确保他们离那愈发失控的现场远远的。

“迷思冽药不只是一个诅咒，”杰洛特说，“那就是它强劲的原因。特殊的咒语混入几种罕见的炼金素材，然后将他们正确地一起煎制，最后还要施加一系列咒语。只有那些同时精通法术和炼金术的人才能办到。”

“还得心狠手辣。”希里重重地说。

第一次听到这事故时，她的反应是，“所以，恩希尔他—— _爱上_ 你了吗？”她的声音里满是笑意，直到杰洛特轻声说，“迷思冽药不是玩笑。我曾经遇见过一个女人——一个游商不知怎么弄到了一些，试图在她拒绝他之后用来骗她上床。事情并未如他所料，她先看见了一个邻居。她的家人为此贴了悬赏解药的布告。”

他望向别处。那时他还是个年轻的猎魔人，独自上路还不到四个月。他的猎魔人生涯到那刻为止还无比顺利，他甚至专门花钱买了羊皮纸和墨水就为了给维瑟米尔写点趾高气昂的信，信里嘲笑他是个爱胡操心的老头子，就会警告些有的没的。他杀了几打水鬼，清了一个食尸鬼巢穴，甚至独自干掉了个低等怨灵。那时候他觉得自己无所不能。

“我帮不上他们任何该死的忙，”他的语气没有起伏。“她有三个孩子，一个新生儿。那小婴儿差点饿死在摇篮里，因为她成天趴在围墙上窥探邻居。她的丈夫不得不离开她，他把孩子带回邻镇父母家。她不愿跟他们走。她几个月后死了：一个暴雪的晚上在外面呆了整夜，在邻居窗外偷看，然后冻死了。在此之前她已经四次试图在树林里袭击他。”

他讲完这个故事，希里瞪大双眼直盯着他。“但是——我刚才还和恩希尔谈话来着，就在今天早上。他看上去正常得很！他可没有在这儿窥探——”

“我不知道他是怎么办到的。”杰洛特说。“他说他有不比普通人的自控力。他大概是认真的。但是就算如此，那自控力也不可能永远持续下去。”

短时间找到解药的概率看上去也不太好。“没什么进展吗？”第三天的时候他问叶奈法，不抱希望地，他注视这那缕黄昏的阳光攀上窗户对面的墙壁，变成深色的橘黄。

“我找到一种药物可以至少暂时中和迷思冽药对身体带来的反应。”叶说。“虽然不能彻底消除影响，诅咒依然存在，但至少可以压制些症状。”

“但是？”

她痛苦地看着他。“对老鼠致死。”

他转身看着角落里那一小堆灰色的尸体。“好极了。”

“但是，对蜥蜴好像还好。”

“恩希尔在生理上更类似蜥蜴还是老鼠这点值得商榷，但是我差不多肯定给尼弗迦德皇帝下毒不是个好主意所以我们不应该去尝试，”杰洛特说。“再说，肯定在其他人身上试验之前他是不会服用任何东西的。”他深深叹口气站了起来。

“杰洛特——”

“没事。我经历过更糟糕的。”

“我们总还可以跑路。”

杰洛特摇了摇头。“叶，其他的先不说，你觉得这个世界会变成怎样，如果统治它一半的男人突然为了找我而不再过问其他？希里又会变成怎样？”她移开目光，抿紧嘴唇。“再说，”他继续道，“我已经答应了他，不会失信。他比我所知的任何人都更不愿屈服于诅咒。如果他在你研究出什么结果前需要那么一次两次的，我觉得还是可以搞定这些。”

老天在上，他当然不是 _乐意_ 做这些的，无论他表现得多么淡定。穿过皇宫长廊的时候他放慢了脚步，而终于来到恩希尔的寝宫前的他几乎迈不开步子。他大概会在门口站着很长一段时间，如果不是宫廷守卫好心地给他打开了门并大声报告他的到来。

他进了门。恩希尔还是整整齐齐地坐在炉火边一张矮桌前，上面摆放着水果，肉食冷盘和酒，他的面前还有一盘下了一半的棋。“你们可以退下了。”他说，并未看向杰洛特，几个贴身随从悄无声息地离开，带上了房门。“来这边坐。”

杰洛特并不介意可以晚点再面对正事，无论这推迟可能多么不切实际。他在恩希尔的右手桌边坐下。开了瓶的酒香气扑鼻，他可以辨识出大概十二种不同的调子，完美地混合在一起：樱桃与巧克力和秋天的干叶，一丁点儿胡椒，还有些更微妙的味道飘进他的鼻腔。“请自便，”恩希尔说，朝着酒瓶挥了挥手。他还没有直视过杰洛特，目光一直胶着在那盘棋上，他似乎在和自己对弈。

“多谢，”杰洛特说，给自己倒了一杯。尝起来那味道还要更好，各种香调炸成一首完整的曲子，犹如交响乐从轻柔的开场渐渐攀向胜利的高潮。“哇哦，皇家陈酿？”

“仲夏之年，我祖父在位间酿制的，” 恩希尔说，“我的总管向我提示你的口味可能会比较刁钻。”

皇家陈酿在市场上几乎没有现货，如果它们偶尔出现，每瓶可值好几千克朗。杰洛特曾经在一周内接了四个任务，就为了从辛特拉的酒商那买上一瓶尝尝。那味道值得他和水鬼内脏纠缠的每一分钟，而他现在喝的这瓶至少比之前的棒上十倍。“美妙极了。你的酒窖里满是这玩意吗？”

“我们只剩下最后二十瓶。”恩希尔说，“然而用昂贵的酒灌醉你是我至少应当做的。”

“这我倒不打算阻止你，”杰洛特心不在焉地说。这有种奇特的——体贴感。他坐在那里喝着那瓶酒，看着恩希尔下棋。这酒并不会起到它本该的效用；他舍不得喝太快，于是喝醉是不可能的。不过倒是很好地抚慰了他的情绪。另外，看恩希尔下棋也挺有趣。首先，他棋艺的确精湛。另外，他竟然还能 _下棋_ 。杰洛特在他的职业生涯中一共遇见过四个人中过迷思冽药之毒，在书里还读过其他二十六例。没人可以甚至保持一丝的神志清醒，更别说进行需要脑力的活动了。

“我不是在抱怨，”他终于说，“但究竟你是怎么该死地 _做到_ 这点的？”

恩希尔正准备伸手去拿一枚棋子，停止了动作。过了一会，他说，“你还记得我们初遇的场景吗？”

“挺难忘的，”杰洛特说，“那算得上是我处理过相当麻烦的诅咒了。”

“你当时提到过我在转变野兽状态下还能保持理智实数难得。”

“是啊，”杰洛特说。“大多数被诅咒而变成野兽的例子里，受害者的人类理性会在兽态时消失殆尽。该死的，甚至超过半数的狼人都比你当时要毫不讲理得多。”

“我在刚被诅咒的时候也是一样。”恩希尔说。他将一颗卒子推向第三排。“每天早上，我在树林深处的空地上醒来，一丝不挂满是伤痕，完全没有我怎么会来到这里的记忆。”他把主教向右移动了五格。“每天晚上，当夜幕降临的时候，我可以感觉到被那变化夺走自我，夺走我的思维，和那些把人类的我与野兽区分开的东西。”

“而改变这些的是？”杰洛特问。

恩希尔的回答似乎有点艰难。“魔药和咒语都没用。每天晚上我只是拼命地抓住自己的意识。一开始我试图控制它们全部，但一次又一次的失败之后，我开始试一些更循序渐进的方法。我会试着将思维集中在一个具体地点，比如一个隐蔽的洞穴，我那时经常藏身的地方。我每天晚上会专注于这个地方，尽可能抓住这个想法。大概在几个星期之后，某个早晨醒来的时候我的确置身那里。然后我开始考虑食物：篝火上的兔肉。几天以后，早晨我开始看到兔子的残肢。一个月过去，我醒来看见一只完整的被绑好的兔子，躺在火堆边。”

“嗯，”杰洛特说，“你在自己的野兽形态和人类意识之间建立了桥梁。”有些兽人也能这么做——他曾经在山里遇见一群狼人，它们的思维和人类类似。但那一般要花上二十年左右时间，从幼年开始。

“五年后，我差不多可以保持人类头脑了，除了如果在兽态时被严重惊吓或者受伤的情况下，”恩希尔说。“十年后，我可以完全掌控野兽态的自己。而现在迷思冽药的影响和那时并无多大区别。”

杰洛特点点头。这确有道理：点燃人类自身兽性的部分与将另一种野兽型态强加于上确实共性不小。“不管怎么说，还是令人敬佩。”

“很高兴听到你的好评，”恩希尔干涩地说，将另一个卒移动两格，吃掉了蓝骑士，又牺牲掉一个红战车——看上去战事不妙——然后他站起身来。

杰洛特咽了一口口水。“不打算结束棋局吗？”

“已经结束了，”恩希尔说。杰洛特看看棋盘。他不太清楚。下一步明显必须得动红主教了，然而——

“如果你好奇的话，下一步走红骑士。”恩希尔说。

杰洛特又看了看棋局，注意到另一个骑士，藏在主教和两个卒后面。他伸手执子，又看了看目前的位置——恩希尔还打算牺牲掉另一个红战车来换一个处于劣势的蓝骑士和一个卒？那简直毫无理由——

他试着来来回回走了五六步错棋，终于意识到整局计划；他回到开头，如果走正确的那步，十一步之后红骑士会吃掉蓝战车，让一个红卒突破蓝方防线，离蓝国王一格之遥：完美的刺客战略，而没有蓝骑士来挽回局面了。

“漂亮，”他说。他抬起头看见上方的恩希尔，正微微扬起一边眉毛注视着他。

“也许我们下次可以来一盘，”恩希尔说，“过来吧。”

他走开了：不是朝卧室而去，而推开了房间后面的侧门，那个杰洛特在弗泰斯特统治时期一开始以为大概是通向花园的侧门。他喝光杯里剩的酒跟了上去。当他迈过门槛，他发现这里是一个更衣室——大概是新修建的；如果深吸一口气，他仍能闻到墙上砂浆里河水的气味。数个巨大的火盆将这房间烤得暖洋洋的，而另一扇门边的墙壁则被隔壁房间里蒸腾的水汽浸得微潮。“难怪你的套房在宫殿底层，”杰洛特说。

“泰莫利亚的水管系统仍待改进。”恩希尔几乎已经除掉了全身衣服，他把长袍扔在一条雕刻着美丽花纹的木质长椅上。他依然没有回头。“皇宫内花园喷泉这边的管道至少还能用。”

“就你们尼弗迦德人对泡澡的钟情程度而言，你的贵族们还没有群起申请这里的使用权真令人惊奇，”杰洛特说。他坐下脱掉了靴子。

“另一个专门给高层官员和贵族使用的浴室的基本建设在玫瑰园已经差不多完成了，港口那边还有个向公众开放的，”恩希尔说。“第三个为下层贵族和军队官员的正在筹备。”

他走进那个浴室，消失在一阵巨大的蒸汽云雾中。杰洛特缓慢地脱光了衣服，将自己裹在一条浴巾里，这是个他边这么做的时候就知道毫无意义的无益举动，然而他还是没办法鼓足勇气就这么走进去。

恩希尔已经在一个热水池里泡着，双臂顺着身后的墙摊开，仰着头，双眼紧闭。这大大帮了他的忙，加上在缓缓移动的水面上升腾的浓重蒸汽，几乎什么也看不见。杰洛特扔下浴巾，下到池里的另一侧。他简直无法遏制叹息出声。这是真正的南方享受：水温再高五度就要烫人，飘着兰诺金草药淡淡的清香，墙壁上没在水下的出水口将更高三度的热水平稳地注入池内。几步之外就有一个的石罐表面挂着凝结的水珠，里面满盛半融的冰块。杰洛特潜入极热的池水中三次，然后浮上水面拿起一个罐子将里面的冰水全部倒在头上，然后倒抽一口气。

“如果你在每个城镇都修个这样的公众浴室的话，大概北方民众很快就会朝你高呼万岁了，”杰洛特边说边没入水里，只露出脑袋。通常他并不会特别注意到自己的旧伤和僵硬的肌肉，疼痛毕竟是猎魔人忠实的伙伴。然而现在他该死的的确注意到那痛楚几乎彻底消失。

恩希尔还真的轻笑出声。“已经在实施这个计划了。”

他接下来的十分钟里再没开口。杰洛特无法自控地感到全身肌肉松弛下来，他甚至有点打起瞌睡。他怀疑这是不是故意计划好的：若是如此，那可不妙。但是他的眼皮开始越发沉重。他最近三天里就没睡多少，或者说也没成功地进行过冥想。

当下一波睡意袭来，杰洛特强打精神，深吸了一口气说，“恩希尔。等我彻底睡着不是个好主意。你碰我的时候我可能会因条件反射打坏什么东西的。”

“好吧，”恩希尔说。“去池子另一边，那里有块休息区。”

杰洛特在雾气中找到了那个台子，坐落在出水口水面平静温度稍凉的一侧。他以前在南方贵族家里的小型浴池中见过这种设计：在池边凿出一块区域，让人可以躺下，只头部露出水面，上半身恰好浅浅地没在水里，而双腿可以倾斜着垂向水深处。“我之前一直以为这些是用来小睡的，”他说，试图用轻松的语气，然后在那里趴下。只要他稍作思考，这设计的用途其实非常明显。

“是的，”恩希尔说，靠近了他。“然而那并不代表不可做娱乐之用。如果精油太烫务必告诉我。”

他在杰洛特的肩上倒了一线精油，浓稠得足以穿过水面接触到他刚好没于水下的皮肤。杰洛特低下头不由自主地呻吟一声，恩希尔的双手抚上他的肩膀，猛烈地揉捏了三下让精油渗入进去，他的动作非常迅速，几乎没有给杰洛特紧张起来的机会。

“池边你能够得着的地方有一盘茛苕花，如果不介意你可以嚼一朵，”恩希尔说，双手顺着杰洛特的后背下滑直至他的臀部。

杰洛特摸索了一番，犹豫一阵后，他抓起整盘的花瓣，在鼻子下捏碎，深吸了一口。

“那花可是——”

“相信我，”杰洛特说。“在我身上这药效完全过去之前，你有约十五分钟的时间。”他把花朵塞进嘴里，嚼了嚼，就着从最近水罐里倒在手上的水吞了下去。

一波醺醉感迅速而强劲地蔓延至他全身，其他感觉则变得模糊了。他垂下头。恩希尔稍顿一下，伸手去取更多的精油。杰洛特发现自己不再在乎这动作，亦或是当恩希尔的阴茎摩擦过他的大腿——尽管之前在滚热的水里泡过却依然如岩石般坚硬，这差不多是杰洛特唯一能察觉的，他的确在忍受迷思冽药折磨的证据——他甚至都不再介意恩希尔开始插入他身体的动作。实际上，那感觉令人吃惊地——

恩希尔直接操进了他的最深处。“该…嘶，”杰洛特不由自主地惊喘出声，但是他依然并未太过在意这些，这种不太介意的感觉还在持续。之后恩希尔的动作放轻柔了一些，然而当茛苕花的效用过去时，他却已经找回了之前的步调，他操杰洛特的节奏就像开垦一块二十英亩荒废了三个季节的田地那般，杰洛特也不记得自己什么时候决定支撑起身体开始主动接受起这些来。

就在杰洛特意识逐步清醒到令他开始思考是否应该继续的时候，恩希尔将手伸进了冰水里，然后又浸满精油，绕到他身前稳稳地捉住了他的阴茎。

“哦操，”杰洛特说。接下来的十五分钟他于是再没有任何见鬼的借口。

一切结束之后，他脱力地滑下那台子蹒跚到池子的另一边，跌回深水里，依然因为高潮余韵而浑身发抖。恩希尔已经坐在那里，他闭着眼，喘着粗气。这边并不是很宽敞，导致杰洛特的肩膀靠在了恩希尔摊开的胳膊上，然而现在还介意这个简直毫无意义。过了一会儿，恩希尔甚至把一只手插进杰洛特的头发，从他脖颈后面向上抚摸，手指紧贴着头皮攥紧了他的发丝。感觉其实挺棒的。杰洛特于是把脑袋搭在了他的掌心里。

“你以后每个周四要来见我。”又过了一会儿，恩希尔粗哑地说。

“好吧。”杰洛特回答。

#

他抱着自己大半的衣服回到房间，剥掉衬衫和裤子爬上床，立刻就睡熟了。直到第二天中午才醒来，带着安适的餍足感伸了个懒腰。他抚了一会自己的晨勃思考了一下早餐的内容，然后哼着小调出门，发现叶趴在起居室的桌上睡着，枕在她自己的手臂上。他撩起她的头发，吻着她的后颈把她弄醒。

她猛地跳起来差点撞到了他的鼻子，如果不是因为猎魔人的灵敏反应的话。她随即转过身搂住他的脖颈，将脸埋进他的胸口，闷闷的声音脱口而出，“我很抱歉，杰洛特，对不起。”

“什么？”杰洛特说，然后千钧一发地回想起了原因。“没事，叶。维瑟米尔一个小练习都比这糟多了，”他匆匆地说。他真的没必要和 _叶_ 讨论任何那过程的细节。“别放在心上了，你很快就会找到解药的。”

一周过去，她仍然没有解药。杰洛特慢慢地走回恩希尔的寝宫，这次则是因为他发现自己并不想拖延时间而模糊地感到有什么不对劲，特别是假如恩希尔打算继续用昂贵的佳酿和皇室浴池来收买他的话。

那里 _确实_ 摆着一瓶新酒，飘着美妙香气的马提那春酿，这酒是如此地娇贵易坏，必须一路冰镇运输。旁边在冰过的石头上还摆放着传统的生鱼酱和柠檬切片。恩希尔正在整理棋盘。“来一局吧，”他说，拿走了一个红战车，一个红骑士，四个卒。

五步之后，杰洛特已忘记那杯酒了。他挺喜欢西洋棋，并且多数时候会赢，特别是当他执蓝子的时候，但就是在这不可思议的让棋之下，他还是发现自己置于下风。每次当他觉得肯定已经攻破恩希尔的防线，却总是落入一个接一个的圈套。最后，当他 _终于_ 下定决心吃掉那个骑士时，杰洛特停下了动作，“ _该死_ ，”他不得不钦佩地说。相对于他的十个子，恩希尔只剩五个，但是其中四子布在第二三列上，相间仅各一格，且相互连接，那防御满是迷惑性的漏洞。如果他吃了这个骑士，恩希尔会马上 _攻破_ 他的防线，然后——蓝方三步内就会被将军。但如果他 _不吃_ 这个骑士，恩希尔就会吃掉他的战车，六步之内他也完了。他放弃地摆手认输。

“刺激的一局，”恩希尔说，将两人酒杯满上。“你是个进攻好手。”

“我以前也这么以为，”杰洛特干巴巴地说。

“下次我让你两个战车吧。”

“不如下次我们打昆特牌吧，”杰洛特说。

他们又在浴池里做爱。这次杰洛特没有顾得上用茛苕花。当他们擦干身体喘匀了气，恩希尔说，“跟我来，”然后他们上了床，在那里又来了一发。杰洛特事后睡了过去。他被日出的晨钟惊醒，于是赶在叶醒来之前慌里慌张地冲回自己的房间。在开口承认他已经喜欢上这一切之前他宁愿找出一万个借口。

再下周，恩希尔连输了六局昆特牌，然后却在第七局彻底碾压了杰洛特，导致后者有点怨恨地说，“这算什么，逗我玩吗？”

恩希尔扬起一边眉毛。“我以前从没有打过牌。然而尝试各种风险是学会一种新游戏的最快方式。我挺喜欢这个。这游戏的随机感和敌方的保密性，还有出牌速度，都很有趣。”

“你以前从来没有玩过？”杰洛特说。“那你从哪搞的牌组？”

“让我的侍从为我准备的。”

“哼，我大概明白了，”杰洛特说，”这是副完整的牌组吧，肯定包括了所有的稀有卡牌——”他伸手去取恩希尔手上的那张，不慎碰到了他的手指。恩希尔猛烈地颤了一下，杰洛特抬头的时候刚好对上了他的目光，这时他才第一次意识到恩希尔毋庸置疑是在迷思冽药折磨之下。

恩希尔把两人之间的桌子推开，刻意保持着缓慢的动作，让杰洛特明白这不过是他即将失控前的掩饰，他进而抓住杰洛特的头，把他拖近野蛮并凶狠地亲吻他。杰洛特发现自己正撕扯着恩希尔的衣服，把它们剥掉，然后他们一同倒在了壁炉前面的地毯里。

“难以忍受，”恩希尔事后说。

“哈？”杰洛特说。他真的不想动，但是支起了头斜着瞄了恩希尔一眼，后者赤裸着躺在他身边的地毯上，牙关紧咬，瞪着天花板，眼睛里满是冰冷的怒意。”恩希尔，你现在该 _胡言乱语_ 才对。”

“不，”恩希尔死板地说。“我 _应该_ 能够掌控自己。”他站起身来，走向浴室。杰洛特轻微呻吟一声，倒回地毯上，几分钟后才爬起来跟着去了。杰洛特踩进浴池来到他身边的时候恩希尔甚至吃了一惊，他甩了个眼神过来，看上去还很愤怒和有点不敢置信，就像他不敢相信杰洛特竟然跟着他那样。

“我猜，因为没有等陛下的邀请的我又冒犯了宫廷礼仪？”杰洛特说。他还是泡进去了。他在太有权势的人中间混了太久，没理由现在才开始胆怯，就算假设他并没有在过去的一个多小时里被其中特别是这个人操得神志不清。恩希尔没有回答。他盯着另一面的墙，下巴上的一条肌肉有点抽搐，表情僵硬。杰洛特叹了口气。“如果有必要我宁愿说出口。”

“什么？”恩希尔说。

“以免你没有注意到，这并不算糟糕。”杰洛特说，“我们都挺开心的不是吗。你还没有毁灭什么小国家。我的棋艺也见长。没什么事，别担心了。”

恩希尔在他边上静了很长时间。“你陪伴得我越久，我越清楚你并不是个笨蛋，”他终于说。“正因如此，我发现我很难将你刚刚那句令人震惊的蠢话与其联系起来。”

“哈？”杰洛特说。

“你真的从未想过可以利用我这个弱点吗？”

“原来如此。”杰洛特翻了个白眼。“明白了。你才没有在担心我。你只是在担心我可能开口问你索要的东西——你 _究竟_ 在担心什么东西？给我点提示，你明显比我在这方面强太多了。也许那真会是什么好东西呢。”

恩希尔哼了一下，听起来像是在发笑。“你的无礼依然那么无拘无束。告诉我，叶奈法还没有提出什么建议吗？我无法想象 _她_ 那丰富的想象力仍未利用到我们的关系。”

“如果她果真开口让我敲诈一个迷思冽药的受害者，她丰富的想象力应该不难知悉我的回答，”杰洛特说。“就算那受害者是你。话说回来，你是希里的父亲。有什么她不能给我的而需要我向你提出要求呢？”

“希里雅目前的权力非常有限。”

“那又怎样？总有一天一切都是她的。我要让你从她应得的遗产中给我一座大房子和满厩的骏马干嘛呢？我本来就不喜欢皇宫生活，而且我也不能每次骑很多匹马。”

恩希尔于是闭上眼睛将头靠在浴池边。“作为一个天生的白痴，你的棋技真的很出色。你就不能让我重建猎魔人学院吗。”

杰洛特僵住了。 “试炼的秘密早已失传。”

“如果叶奈法没办法帮你找回来，我的炼金术师和学者们可以。我可以给你一块地盘，征召几十名合适的男孩——“

“然后他们大多数会死掉。”杰洛特平淡地说。“不。”他移开了目光。“不管怎样，你已经在灭绝这世界对猎魔人的需求了。人类文明的繁衍对魔怪的打击可比几把银剑来得更彻底。”

恩希尔沉默了很长一段时间。杰洛特终于将目光转回他身上。恩希尔第一次真正看上去像是在注视着他，带着一种奇怪的表情。“我的确错估了你，”他说，听上去竟有点恼怒：杰洛特胆敢令他惊讶。

“大家都这么说。” 杰洛特说。

“而我通常不这么说。我得好好重新估量一下你的情况。”正当杰洛特在思考这话是否暗含凶险之意的时候，恩希尔突然从池子里站了起来，几把抹去身上的水，再用毛巾擦干。“上床来吧。”

#

叶奈法的实验在接下来的三个星期里依然没有进展。于是杰洛特又享受了三个周四美妙无比的性爱，对恩希尔的酒窖造成了不小的损伤，并且成功地在被让两个战车的前提下达成了一次平局。

但是同时快要被逼疯了。“我想听听你的意见，”恩希尔说，以迅雷不及掩耳之势走了下一步，这就意味着杰洛特把自己搞进了一个八步以内就会惨遭毒手的位置。“莫瑞克将军打算在开春之际进军诺维格瑞，而符里斯将军则希望保持诺维格瑞的中立局面，我们应该集中兵力去攻打催托格尔。你觉得，提出这个建议的他究竟是为感情所左右，还是理性占上风？”

“该死的你干嘛要问我？我跟他又不熟。”杰洛特怀疑地说。他不知道恩希尔为什么会突然问他政事，然而他非常不喜欢这个。

“说来听听不妨。”

“我不知道。当事关输赢时，他看上去不是感情用事的家伙。”杰洛特试着把一颗卒子推进一格。

“嗯。胜利可以有多重方式。然而，你那个进攻布局什么也干不了。”恩希尔将骑士移了个位置，威胁着杰洛特剩下的那个战车。

“棒极了，”杰洛特喃喃道，开始在棋盘上搜寻着空档。

恩希尔抱起双臂注视着他。“如果是你，你会选择怎样的方案？”

“为什么这个问题听起来不怀好意？”杰洛特说，“你希望我说什么呢？”恩希尔只是摊开手掌坚持着。”看，如果你进攻诺城，可能会造成毫不神圣的一团糟局面。你用不着我告诉你这些。”

“你更希望我保持诺城现状。”

“好吧，现状是，诺城是个 _神圣_ 的一团糟。”

“那些柴堆，”恩希尔说。

“上次我经过那里的时候，他们已经没有女巫可以烧了，而开始转向非人类。”杰洛特阴郁地盯着棋盘。“却还保持在平均每天三个的进度。”

“所以，”恩希尔深思熟虑后说，“你憎恨攻城所带来的杀戮和荒废，而同时厌恶拉德维德的统治。”

“差不多如你所言，”杰洛特说，“怎样都糟透了。说起来，我们可以别谈政治了而进行下一步吗？”

“别那么猴急，”恩希尔说，话虽如此，但每次两人膝盖在桌下相擦，他的目光则会有一瞬的失神。这让杰洛特有点气愤，他开始在轮到恩希尔走子的时候特意这么做，以引诱他犯些错，足够让杰洛特逼平这局。

并且愤怒的恩希尔则总是让杰洛特更加兴致盎然。他站起身来伸了个懒腰，双臂举过头顶，而绝非无辜地问道，“那你 _现在_ 准备好了吗？”

恩希尔定定地注视着他，双眼闪烁。“过来，”他说，声音有微微的嘶哑，杰洛特将桌子踢开，朝他接近，准备俯下身去。“不，”恩希尔说。“继续站着。”

然后他解开了杰洛特的腰带。解开了他裤子上的纽扣把它们从他大腿上推下去，杰洛特狠狠咽了一口，恩希尔下一步 _可能_ 的动作就足以让他情欲勃发——

“双手背在身后保持这个姿势，”恩希尔说。“动一下我就停止。”

“哦，该死。”杰洛特说，他的嗓子像被掐住了似的。他在背后紧紧抓住左手手腕，站稳身体。

“真令人惊奇。”恩希尔轻声说。他的呼吸游弋在杰洛特的皮肤上。“在服从普通命令上你却永远无可救药。”

“这不是——命令的问题，”杰洛特颤抖着吐出，他的舌头纠缠在自己的气息里。恩希尔的嘴唇距离他的顶端是那么近，哦。“那是——是——“ 他本来想说什么来着的？他已经忘记了。

恩希尔把他吐出来。“而是挑战？”

“哈？”杰洛特说，带出一声哀鸣。恩希尔用力打了他的屁股一巴掌，杰洛特只能用尽全力保持原地不动。他条件反射地想抽搐。“是，”他艰难道出。”是的。”

“有意思，”恩希尔说。然后他开始着手工作了。

明白哪怕是最轻微的移动就会失去这些——他相信恩希尔会这么做的——是支持着杰洛特坚持下去的唯一动力。这是种特别的，美妙的折磨，但最值得，同时也最糟糕的部分，则是能感受到恩希尔的 _渴望_ 。假如他的床伴并不开心，杰洛特没有办法欺骗自己。比如如果叶性趣大发，他能闻到她的味道，如果她没有，他也知道。她 _会_ 为了他而继续，但是他 _想_ 闻到那种气味，他想在和她做爱的时候尝到弥漫于空气里的气息，就像他现在可以闻到的那样，浓郁而强烈的从恩希尔的皮肤上升腾而起的味道，他的大脑知道这是迷思冽药的反应，然而他的身体并不在乎：他只能感觉到恩希尔的双手紧抓着他的臀部，暖洋洋的白兰地里散发的木头燃烧的烟味交织在那饥渴的欲望气息中，炉火的光芒照耀着棋盘上他那几个半胜利的棋子，杰洛特闭上双眼，喘息着达到了高潮。

恩希尔的脸扭曲了一下，又给自己倒了一杯白兰地。杰洛特仰面躺在地板上，裤子依然堆在脚踝处，他的表情充满享受，丝毫不介意周围的情景。他模模糊糊地感觉在释放在恩希尔嘴里之后就这样躺在他面前表现得如此满足大概不是个太好的主意。他也想道个歉，但是他依然忍不住。就算他能感觉到恩希尔正站在他面前，带着一种介于恼火和愤怒之间的情绪俯视着他，杰洛特不难从中读出： _我刚刚吸了这个男人的阴茎然而我很享受这感觉_ 的意味，然而不消一会这就可能升级为真正的怒火： _我无法掌控自己_ 。

去他妈的。“过来吧，”杰洛特说。

“什么？”恩希尔尖锐地说。

“来吧，”杰洛特说，“膝盖放在我的头侧，面对另一边。”

这听上去应该很有诱惑性的，然而恩希尔竟然还花了点时间才猛地撩开他的长袍下摆，双膝分开跪在杰洛特的脸部上方，把他的阴茎放在——哦， _操_ ，恩希尔已经射过了。他那话儿湿漉漉的，然而依然坚硬无比，杰洛特早已将他的麝香气味与快感联系起来，当他抓住恩希尔的髋部将他的阴茎抵在唇边的时候全身竟因未知的期待而微微发抖，然后他吞进去的时候恩希尔则一直推到了他喉咙深处，那结实的粗壮的东西让他几乎无法呼吸，他回忆起刚刚恩希尔对 _他_ 这么做时的感受，又一阵颤抖席卷过他的身体。

“我简直不敢相信你还需要 _思考一下_ ，”杰洛特事后这么说，他的声音有点哑，仍然大口地喘息着。

“闭嘴，你这令人难以忍受的混蛋，”恩希尔喃喃道，浑身无力地瘫在他身边，不过这次就算是他那语气里也没有太多真正的愤怒了。

总之，像这样的事情一次又一次的出现之后，再加上一点额外的小惊喜，杰洛特已经很难集中精力继续寻找解药了。就像有天意似的，叶奈法必须离开几周去处理一个在泰莫利亚东部刮起的魔法风暴，适逢黑麦种植季节，而这风暴导致冻雨下个不停。当地两个法师对此束手无策，而费丽帕坚称她身患重病无法起床，这明显是她根本不管当地农民次年会遭遇的饥荒而不愿离开她舒适的宫廷生活的借口。

“我很抱歉，杰洛特，我会尽快赶回的，”叶奈法闷闷不乐地说。

“叶，我 _没事_ 。之前已经跟你说过了，”他说，吻别了她。那天晚上下了雨，他躺在床上难以入眠，听着雨点散乱地打在窗上，竟为这天是周一而感到遗憾。这些日子里他失眠严重。几个星期的休整对他确实很有帮助，特别是在那糟糕透顶的几个月内绝望地寻找希里并和狂猎作战之后，然而他已经完全恢复了。每天独自在训练场练习很难让他感到真正的疲惫。

谢天谢地，第二天一个侍从找到了他，并在至少二十句废话之后请求他是否愿意除掉一只呆在河上专门抢夺送往屠宰场牲畜的皇家翼龙。杰洛特对这个工作求之不得：他挖出了剑和马褡，考虑了一下，然后去找希里提议她和他一起偷溜出去。于是他们在这美丽的凉爽秋季里一同骑马出了城门，他教给她尼弗迦德语的粗口和歌谣来中和她正不得不学的宫廷贵族语言，两人一路捧腹大笑。

“有些时候我感觉那真是看不到头，”她说。“恩希尔——我父亲说我的进步不小，但我自己从不觉得。搅合在一起的事情太多了。在战斗中，至少我可以先学会一招，熟练之后再学第二招。但是现在无论你了解多少关于泰莫利亚南部农业政权的历史，如果你还不 _同时_ 清楚那里三个贵族家族四代以内的口角， _和_ 他们所有的隶属关系， _和_ 你的情报部门告诉你他们每家有多少财产和武装，这都会变得毫无意义可言——”

“你自找的，”杰洛特快活地回答。

她叹了口气，“至少 _你还在_ ——”她止住话语，移开目光低下了头。

“嗨，”杰洛特温柔地说，拉近马匹的距离，拍了拍她的肩膀。

“我很抱歉，”她说。“我知道这个原因很糟糕，我知道这不是你和叶所希望的，你们山里的小木屋——”

“那天总会到来的，”杰洛特说。“至于现在，我也很乐意呆在这里。虽然不确定我能对你有什么帮助——”

她眼泪汪汪地朝他笑了。“可没人会教我如何骂人祖宗在克拉斯臭不可闻的山麓中和山羊私通啊。”

“好吧，如果你非要这么说的话，”杰洛特说。

他们花了一天时间搜寻翼龙的巢穴，晚上在下风处扎营。第二天和它畅快淋漓地小战了一场。给它致命一击的是希里，于是杰洛特以此为借口让她去解剖怪兽取战利品。 “天啊，”在一个多小时和内脏搏斗之后她喘着气说，用血迹斑斑的手臂擦着额头上的汗，“为什么这感觉并不像是个什么荣誉，反而好像在干所有的脏活累活？”

“你杀的，就是你的，”杰洛特说。

“你知道，我并不真正 _需要_ 用到翼龙肚子里的蛋。”

“勤俭节约，细水长流。”杰洛特模仿着维瑟米尔的语气，“永远不知道它们什么时候可能有用。”

“现在 _洗个澡_ 就会很有用。恶。”她甩了甩手，试图甩掉一小点内脏。

看见身上满是血迹和翼龙内脏的希里走进庭院，内侍总管，几个女随从和符里斯将军差点背过一口气去，尽管杰洛特试图向他们解释那些都不是希里的。他们两人最终被叫到了恩希尔书房里的地毯上，全身脏兮兮，而皇帝只是轻描淡写地说，“希里雅，尽管你对臣民负责的理想令我感到欣慰，我必须请求你以后不要为了杀死除巨龙级别以下生物而将自己置于可能意外身亡的境地。我们需要充分考虑到王位的尊严。现在，也许你可以看在我的份上立刻去换掉全身的衣服，把头发洗干净。至少两三次吧。”

“是的，长官。”她有点不好意思地说，但是还在逃离之前迅速朝杰洛特扔了一个窃笑的眼神。

“你知道，我也应该去把自己弄干净。”杰洛特说，向门口蹭了蹭。

“你当然可以。”恩希尔从书桌后面站了起来。他走向那通往旁室的门，意有所指地将它推开，这时杰洛特才记起：没错，今天是周四。

“我大概不该和你说这个，”杰洛特事后说，他在恩希尔的床上昏昏欲睡。“不过我觉得这并不是个表达愤怒的好方法。”

“嗯，”恩希尔说，起床披上了他的睡袍。他走进起居室，杰洛特听见他摇铃叫来了仆人，“杰洛特和我一同用餐。务必准备得丰盛些。”

“是的，陛下，”对方回答，当杰洛特终于把自己从床上拔起来，他看见一张漂亮的镶嵌长桌已经准备好了，银盘里盛着足以喂饱好几个饥饿的猎魔人的食物：也并非那种华而不实的宫廷美食。他消灭了一堆甘蓝泥，一整条烤鱼，一打牡蛎，两盘蔬菜，一只烤乳猪的大半部分，然后他终于酒足饭饱地陷进椅子里，喝掉了那瓶厄文鲁斯酒园高坡夏季首批三十年陈酿的最后一点。

恩希尔早就用膳完毕，他在酒杯上看着面前的风卷残云。等到佣人们把残骸收拾干净，离开他们之后他才再次开口，“我的愤怒，如你所说，并不是专门针对你的。”他放下了酒杯。“杰洛特，我很明白希里雅对你有我所无法企及的信任和喜爱。然而除了这些，我之前并没有跟你谈过关于她的事情。简单而言，我以为你没有足够的智商来听从或者理解我将要说的东西——而我则希望避免那谈话过程中可能遇到的各种烦心问题，”他继续干巴巴地说，“然而，这几周以来我对你的印象有所改观，然而我依然未能修复这个情况。因此在这方面我本人也有责任，没有向你阐述清楚你将我的继承者所可能置于的危险境地。”

杰洛特轻叹了口气。至少恩希尔耐心地等到了晚餐和休整后才开始这些。“我很了解那些危险。”

“是吗。”

“嗯，”杰洛特说。“别在那乱想了，干嘛不直接问呢。”恩希尔摊开手做了个请的动作。“那好。皇家翼龙并没有看起来那么凶残。它们看上去难打是因为利爪和速度，但是骨骼很脆，看不清近距离东西。如果你用弩箭把它们控制在地面，打起来就很容易预测了。说实话，希里也需要散散心，但你觉得我会愚蠢到带她去冒险吗？我一直寸步不离地跟着她。如果有什么事故，我会处理好的。”

“自然，”恩希尔说。“但你打算怎么处理下面这个，今晚，维吉玛的每张晚餐桌边，尼弗迦德和泰莫利亚的贵族们都会津津乐道地谈论他们未来的女皇在城外的树林里与抚养她长大的猎魔人一起呆了一整晚，回城的时候浑身因他那些恶心的猎魔仪式而血迹斑斑？”

杰洛特僵住了，抓紧他的水晶酒杯。

“这仅是你毋庸置疑会引发的流言中最无足轻重的例子而已，”恩希尔说。“你觉得我会担心在你的保护下她的人身安全吗？大错特错。然而作为一名女皇所面对的危险和猎魔人所面临的可大相径庭。我告诉希里雅务必今后只猎杀龙这话并不是随口一说。屠龙才是英雄该干的事。之后那会被挂上墙的龙头，那些分给大众的龙穴财宝，都是吟游诗人可为众口相传的作品。没人会为刚才那种事写诗，就算有人这么干了，我也会吊死那些传唱的人。”

杰洛特闭紧嘴巴。结果恩希尔并没错多少：他并不想听这些，他更不想去理解这种东西。他想对恩希尔说让他带着尼弗迦德和泰莫利亚的贵族们一同滚蛋，那些流言蜚语伤害不了希里。六个星期之前他差不多会这么做的。在他看过恩希尔下棋的手段之前。

“有多糟糕？”然而他却勉强地这么问道。

“就这个事件而已？不算太坏，但非常不幸，”恩希尔回答。“希里雅长期不在宫廷的事实和她神秘的成长环境已经带来了许多谣传和猜测。现在她的回归是重建名誉的最好机会。宫廷当权者们已经准备买这个账，专注于她传奇般的复位而不是年少时期的不幸，和那些无法与他们眼前的女性联系起来的故事。然而现在这些故事似乎被部分证实，并且的确确就发生在女王储希里雅身上。”

“好吧，但这究竟具体 _意味_ 着什么呢，恩希尔？只是故事而已。言论。我走在街上人们向我吐口水，骂我是被诅咒的怪物。然而我转身看他们一眼，他们就四散逃开。然后次日他们又会来求我收下他们的金币为他们除掉村里墓地的一群食尸鬼。也许当你不手持利剑生活的话，那些言论看起来会更加真实吧。”

“你的剑仅适用于你面对的敌人。谋杀一个君王在最后用上利刃或毒药前还需要漫长的铺垫。那至少存在背叛，而你无法单单用剑去毁灭变节的计划。杀掉一个刺客还会有十个。我父亲死于千百句流言，尽管他最终咽气时那房间里只有五个人而已。”

“你觉得因为帮我杀了一只翼龙，就会有人因此想要暗杀希里吗？”

“别犯傻了。他们暗杀希里的原因只会为了利己，因为她威胁到他们已有的权势。但是他们在行动前需要借口。她给他们的越多，流言入耳的越多，她的政敌会越发大胆。而这也并不会像暗杀那样普通。有能力的人不会为不受欢迎且无法成事的女皇效力；而那些为她做事的又会只顾自己的利益，到那时腐败的因子会像滴入水中的墨汁一般无法遏止。她会发现自己什么都做不了。事实上，她也许都不会落到被暗杀这一步。如果最终那些控制贸易的财团们掌握了实权，他们会更乐意让她做一个傀儡女皇。你觉得她会想要这种统治吗？”

杰洛特沉重地靠在椅子里，用手抹了一把脸。“你和她谈论过这些吗？”过了一会儿他问道。

“自然，”恩希尔说。“但她还没有经历过二十个春秋，她对宫廷政治一无所知。她的内心里，就像你一样，依然认为单凭手中剑的力量就能扫平一切阻碍，而且她当然会厌倦现在繁重的功课，因为那是她本该在过去的十年内每日慢慢学成的。而当你，她喜爱又信任的人来找她放下那讨厌的任务去体验一项貌似无害的冒险活动，我一点也不奇怪她无法抗拒。所以。下次务必先来找 _我_ 。”

杰洛特扬起一侧眉毛。“你会同意？有这个可能？”

“我向你保证如果是以前，肯定不会，”恩希尔过了一会儿说。“现在的话，是的。你可以相信我。如果你先来告诉我希里雅可能从某些额外活动中受益，我会听从你的意见，并且甚至可以想办法让它们得到实施。”

杰洛特发现他竟然相信这话，真够奇怪的了。他皱了皱眉头。感觉相信恩希尔的自己有点蠢——哦，不，是感觉上他 _应该_ 感觉相信恩希尔的自己有点蠢。原来的他肯定会告诉任何有这种想法的人别做傻事，恩希尔的信口雌黄就和他的呼吸一样自然，甚至可能更容易，你不能相信他的任何动机。然而——如今的杰洛特却信了他。“好吧，”他猛地说。“如果是我的主意，我会先来征求你的意见。不过如果你想要说服 _她_ 的话我可不会帮忙。”他继续说。

“我非常，沉痛地明白这点，”恩希尔干巴巴地说，一口喝掉杯里的酒。

“我们现在还能做些什么呢？”杰洛特问，他伸手去够那边放着的第二瓶。他将两人的杯子再次满上了。“在那个翼龙的问题上。”

恩希尔的手指敲打着桌面。“等明早的报告来才能决定。至于现在，我已经尽力表明了我的立场，这个事故只是个不成熟的小过失而已。然而符里斯的表现至关重要。你们回来的时候正好碰上了他不是吗？这便是不幸的所在。”

“恩希尔，你是认真的考虑让希里和这家伙联姻吗？”杰洛特说。

“你讨厌他？”

杰洛特抬起手臂，又放了下来。“我对他没什么感觉。他看起来还成，对于贵族来说。不过他在惹火希里方面还蛮有一套的。”

“他是最佳人选。他对尼弗伽德习俗和宫廷事宜了若指掌，这些都是希里雅所缺乏的：他的家族在议会中有显著的影响力，还掌握着贸易集团里大量的股份，他本人则是个骁勇善战的将军，被手下敬仰喜爱，还是个理性之人。我很奇怪他竟然没有努力和她保持更良好的关系。”

“喔，他有努力。也许那些努力对某些十七岁尼弗伽德少女会很有效，我不知道。但不是希里。”

恩希尔沉默地坐在那里，手指间来来回回转着酒杯柄过了一会儿。“那就催托格尔吧。”他终于说。

“哈？”杰洛特说，“那究竟——”

“我之前和你说过符里斯希望平定催托格尔而不是诺维格瑞，”恩希尔说。“他是这个计划的坚定支持者，他自己制定了详尽的作战计划。现在的情况下方便我授予他战地指挥官的头衔，这是个我通常不会给任何人的荣誉，因为那很容易激怒军队里其他高级官员。”

“所以——作为无法给希里结婚的安慰？”杰洛特疑惑地问。

“正相反，”恩希尔说。“作为一个可以向她炫技的机会。且他的确有这个资本。在单纯的剑术上他根本无法与你或者她认识的其他人相比，但我可以肯定他是个能力高超的司令官。这是我同他的家族交好的一个重要理由。但如果她在整个征战过程中依然不为所动——好吧。最终总会有一场大战。那种情况下什么事情都有可能发生。”

杰洛特盯着他。“等等，如果希里拒绝了他，你会把他——”

“莫尔凡-符里斯在近五年来一直被尼弗伽德人作为下任皇帝候选。他的家族之所以全力支持我是因为我对他表现出的巨大认可：如果我的女儿回来，他将成为她的伴侣，如不，我将收养他为皇位继承人。现在她已经归来两个月之久，他们仍未得知婚礼的消息。这次的任命或许能多给我们一些时间：我之前只在一次缺席的战争中这么做过，而这会给众人以我依然全力支持他的信号。他们可能会理解成我刚刚回归的桀骜不驯的女儿需假以时日以胜任大计。但这个理由撑不了太久。他们会要求一个最终解释的。”

“如果希里 _不愿意_ 和他结婚呢？”

“那么他整个家族会成为我最大的敌人，并会同时成为我在尼弗伽德所有敌人的焦点。符里斯是希里雅之后的顺位继承人：作为丈夫是利好，而敌人则是致命。于是每个针对她合法地位的攻击，其实有不少，会突然全部成为我之前所说的借口。如果她不愿意和他结婚，他就必须死。”

“然而你觉得 _这样做_ 就能让他的家族站在你一边吗？”

“当然不是。这样做仅仅是干掉了他们最强劲的候选人。同时给我些准备的时间。当然我得迅速找到可以联盟的下家，给希里雅另找个贵族子弟作结婚对象。不过可以告诉你，我对莫尔凡的选择并非随意。尼弗迦德上层贵族中泛滥的愚蠢和残忍程度会令你震惊，更不用说真才实学了。”

“我还真不会惊讶，”杰洛特直截了当地说。

“我必须设计让三个属于同一阵营，都有勉强可作候选继承人的家族互相争斗。这样短期内，总体势力会向我倾斜，而事实上，当其中一人必须被选中之后，另两个的家族则会立刻站到我的对立面，敌对势力就占了上风，除非在此之前我能把足够的资源调动到我的盟友旗下。”

“为什么不考虑——其他人呢，”杰洛特说。“哈尔马-奎特就——”

恩希尔未等他说完就坚定地摇了摇头。“他不是国王。就算希里雅在尼弗迦德成长，耳濡目染这城市的处事及习俗，就算她处理这些贵族的手段就像她挥剑那样轻而易举，她依然不能承受只同一个史凯利杰的年轻领主联姻的结果。事实上，她甚至不能和拉德维德本人结婚——”

“废话那当然不能，”杰洛特尖刻地说。

恩希尔不耐烦地摆了摆手。“我的意思是，她必须和一个背景无懈可击，政治手腕高超的尼弗迦德人结合。没有退路。如果她不乐意的话，也许她应该退出王储之位跟你一起回到野外去，把王位留给莫尔凡，然后寄希望于他心肠够柔软而并不希望除掉她以保护他的后代不受她的威胁。假使是我，是不会那么好心肠的。”

“他妈的，”杰洛特低声道。

“正是如此，”恩希尔说。“所以我之前说希里雅如果和他成婚，撑过登基后头六个月的概率至少会翻三倍并非危言耸听。我们必须进攻催托格尔。明天你先去找莫尔凡和他谈谈，并示意他应该抓住这个好机会以便更有效地给希里留下个好印象。”

“什么？为什么是我？”杰洛特说。

“因为你可以容易地对他无礼。”恩希尔说。“回来再向我汇报进展如何。”

#

杰洛特第二天早上在宫廷里找到了莫尔凡，他正在和两个年轻的尼弗迦德贵族女孩聊天。 _她们_ 看上去倒是很吃他那一套，都在扇子后面微笑着带着景仰的表情注视着他。杰洛特叹了口气。“符里斯将军。”他说。

“啊，杰洛特，”莫尔凡说，微微鞠了一躬，“我的荣幸。我希望你已经从那——考察中休整过来了。”

两个女孩嗤嗤地笑了。杰洛特咽下差点脱口而出的烦躁回答： _不成熟的小过失_ ，他提醒自己，耸了耸肩，“在天气好的时候杀只翼龙？以猎魔人的标准来说，跟野餐差不多。当时可能会搞得又脏又乱，但过后一个热水澡就够了。说起来，我今天早上还想着出门兜一圈来着。不介意让你的坐骑和我的新骏马过个手吧？”

莫尔凡接受了邀请，半小时之后他们到了城墙外，在一条小路上朝莫尔凡建议的赛马场而去。“不过，在我们开始之前，我希望你可以允许我说点心里话。”他说。“恐怕昨天你们回城时我表现得有点过分。我向你保证刺激这些话语的只有我对希里雅的担心，若有冒犯我非常抱歉。”

“哈，”杰洛特哼了一声。他必须承认，他认识不少富有又有权势的贵族，他们可不擅长承认自己的错误，更不用说道歉了。这个家伙确实有两下子。“我们很好，莫尔凡。然而你和希里的情况并不妙。”

“不好意思？”

“你看，我对尼弗迦德政治知之甚少。不过可以肯定的是所有人都一致认为你是那个位置最好的接班人，包括恩希尔本人。”

莫尔凡在马鞍上稍稍行了个礼。“皇帝对我的认可是最大的荣幸。”

“但问题是，你或许觉得这样就够了。但是希里才是那个需要认可你的人。然而直到现在为止，作为一个看上去并非纯粹混帐的家伙，你确实不遗余力地让她认为你是那种人啊。”

莫尔凡显然不喜欢这些，他抿紧了嘴唇。“我衷心地接受你的忠告，”他过了一会儿说。“希里雅是一个精力充沛的年轻女性，当然，对不知为何给她留下了不好的印象这点上令我感到非常遗憾。但我希望，杰洛特，到了事关重要的时刻，她应该会愿意接受身边那些更有处世经验之人的意见。”

“是啊，继续希望吧，试试看能走多远，”杰洛特说。“更有处世经验，我的天哪。拜托请你搞清楚这点：希里面对过艾恩-艾尔精灵族的艾瑞登。她穿梭在不同世界，杀死过旧的神灵和狂猎的骑士。她阻止了白霜，把我们从末日拯救出来。那些都不是杜撰的故事。它们真实 _发生过_ 。我也在那里。如果你认为这位时空之女会 _迫于_ 恩希尔或者你父亲或者尼弗伽德全他妈领主们的压力而嫁给你，那你错的离谱了。”

莫尔凡拉住了缰绳，直直地坐在马上一动不动。他拉下了嘴角。“你是说她打算拒绝我吗？”

“不。我想让你明白的是并非只因你是最佳人选她就会是你的囊中之物了。希里自己有对最佳人选的看法。”

莫尔凡立刻愤怒起来，他的脸颊染上潮红。“那又算什么？或许我也必须学会屠杀怪物吗？我明白她对哈尔马-奎特的感情：但他为了杀那乌德维克的巨人令多少人无辜丧命？请原谅我无法赞同这些热情。”

杰洛特翻了个白眼。“不。然而因她进门时靴子沾了点翼龙血就呼天喊地的行为也不会给你加分多少。她不需要你为她挥剑。她已经放下了自己的，是因为她明白有更重要的工作在等着她。你想让她嫁给你，你需要做的是要说服她你能帮她完成这个工作。”

“我说的工作也不是戴着顶华丽的帽子干坐在那里，或者是只为你家族的权势与财产奋斗，或者毫无原因地去侵略其他国家，”他继续说。“希里答应继承皇位是因为她想改变这世界。如果这和你心中打算相悖，那你最好现在就回去准备开战吧，因为如果事到那一步希里是绝不会退缩的。而我的赌注肯定会押在 _她_ 身上。”

#

“你确实 _叫_ 我对他无礼的。”杰洛特说。

“也许并不需要到刺激他回尼弗迦德组织反政府军的程度。”恩希尔带着似乎有些许痛苦的口气道。

“你怎么会知道我们聊的内容？”杰洛特怀疑地说。他才刚刚走进皇宫大门，内侍总管就突然出现把他带到了恩希尔的寝宫里。“是他告诉你的？”

“当然不是。有五个间谍和一个法师专职刺探莫尔凡的一举一动。其中一个人在树林里跟踪了你。”

杰洛特顿了顿，突然想起之前看见的一个猎人，在给刚猎到的野鸡拔毛，他们停下的时候他从树丛里出来朝反方向走掉了。“他隔得太远不可能听见的。”

“他们都有魔法助听器以便于远距离窃听，”恩希尔说。“我这里还有他的报告： _作为一个看上去并非纯粹混帐的家伙，你确实不遗余力地让她认为你是那种人_ 。说得挺好。”

杰洛特耸了耸肩。“希望他搞明白了我的意思。”

“并且别给我们捅刀子，”恩希尔干巴巴地说。“也许你没搞懂如果他真的愿意，他完全 _可以_ 发动暴乱。他可以利用希里雅的翼龙事件为借口，赶回尼弗迦德，散布我的女儿是一个会在树林里进行血腥仪式的疯女人，那样的话大半贵族和商人就会立刻站在他身后。与此同时若我决定回尼弗迦德去镇压暴乱，拉德维德一定会渡过庞塔尔河，侵占威纶和泰莫利亚——这对我的情况同样糟糕。而希里雅的继位，如果还可能发生的话，只能发生在令她成千上万子民丧生的内战之后。”

该死。杰洛特阴郁地抱起双臂。“如果他真的打算回去的话，你想让我阻止他吗？”

恩希尔哼了一声。“他会同至少三十个骑兵一同出行。而我不能派一队士兵去杀死符里斯的儿子。”

“如果你事先告诉我他可能走哪条路，我可以处理三十个人。”杰洛特说。

恩希尔顿了一下，朝他皱皱眉头。“你很有自信嘛。”

“恩希尔，我和你的精兵打过。他们能力不错，但他们不是猎魔人，而且为了骑马回尼弗迦德，他的随从不会着重甲。我可以夜间埋伏在路上，下几个陷阱，当他们聚在一起的时候扔几个炸弹，炸死一半，毒倒另一半，剩下的背后伏击就好了。不算什么大事。”

“好吧，下次当 _我_ 回尼弗迦德的时候可要特别小心，”恩希尔过了一会儿，死气沉沉地说。“假如我的间谍告诉我他确实选择了这条路的话。但我们希望这种事别发生。就这样杀害莫尔凡会生出很多严重问题。”他低头沉默了一番，才又继续说道。“莫尔凡不是那种情绪冲动易做蠢事的人。就算言语粗鲁，但你并没有提及希里雅决定拒绝他的意思，你只说他还尚未赢得她的芳心，甚至告诉他 _我_ 依然站在他这边，我敢相信他已经开始不太确定了。我决定还是赌一把他的理智和自尊。他应该会在反叛前尝试赢回她最后一次，既然他明白现在唯一的障碍是她的个人喜好而已。”

“所以我们还打算继续催托格尔的计划？”杰洛特说。

“是的。然而，我想让他自己呆上半天再告诉他这个决定。在你那番长篇大论之后，这效果不会太好的。如果你可以下次在南庭练习时带上希里雅就更好了。不如，明天早上十一点怎样？”

杰洛特瞪着他。“你自己刚才说要禁止她训练！你说过她的能力会让士兵们害怕，北方领域还有不少敌对派的法师和非人类，最好不要引火烧身来着。”

“是的。”恩希尔说，“但是就目前来说，我觉得更紧迫的是要让莫尔凡明白希里雅有能力自己杀死她的敌人，在他决定加入他们的阵营之前。我相信她确实有这个能力？”

“只多不少。”

恩希尔点了点头。“我会带他到南庭的走廊上谈话。”

“那好。”杰洛特叹了一口气，“该死，我怀念那些每天最重要的事情是一个水鬼值多少钱的日子了。”

恩希尔靠回椅子上。“果真如此？”

“天杀的，当然。”杰洛特说。“水鬼只做他们该做的事。你打对了地方，他们就会死掉。然后你就不用操心了。故事结束。”

“然后第二天你再骑马去另一个受灾的村子？”

杰洛特耸了耸肩。“那是我生活的方式。”

“我对此并无疑问。但我同样毫不怀疑如果那就是你真心喜欢的，你仍会在继续那种生活。”杰洛特疑惑地眨了眨眼。恩希尔摇着头轻笑了一声。“看看你自己，猎魔人。独自仗剑，任凭这个世界在身边旋转，而不知转角处有什么在等着你——”

“我 _喜欢_ 这些。”

“是的。但 _那些_ 才是你作为猎魔人所喜欢的东西。那些未知的挑战。那些将你推向更高境界的新的怪物和冒险。而不是为了每天挣几个银币去杀些野兽。你只会为了填饱肚子或保护亲人而接受那些工作，但它们无法触及你的真心。也不应该触及。一个可以在晚上与我下棋，早上就去猎杀皇家翼龙的人去扑杀水鬼差不多等同于女战神里舍勒用她的艾德琳圣剑去片面包那样可笑。”

恩希尔站了起来，“你乐意一遍又一遍地骗自己只是个普通的猎魔人，却总是不慎卷进上层圈子是你自己的事。但下次你不会再碰见 _我_ 。我竟然还曾经信过这些真是无比愚蠢。”

他打开了通往卧室的门朝着后面说，“来吧。”而杰洛特几乎不假思索就跟了上去。他隐约地觉得现在很像那次叶奈法大发脾气朝他扔了个龙卷风把他卷进半空，眼前一片天旋地转的状况。然而那种状况他还更容易把握一些。

佣人们正在内侍总管的监督下准备晚餐。“两个人的位置，陛下？”他问。

“对，”恩希尔说。于是杰洛特又同他一起用了晚餐，桌子收拾过后，恩希尔说，“我们要来一盘吗？”

“当然，”杰洛特回答。恩希尔在一局结束后亲吻了他。第二天清晨，杰洛特又在他的床上惊醒——这情况偶尔发生过——当本能的恐慌过后，他意识到叶并不在，他不需要以免尴尬而从床上跳起来趁天还没亮半裸地跑回自己房间。他于是翻了个身又睡了。恩希尔一小时后太阳升起的时候起了床，他们在早餐前又做了一次。

杰洛特哼着小曲准备去找希里告诉她训练暂时被开了绿灯，她却先找到了他。她抓住他的胳膊，把他拖进一个空房间里，抱着双臂挑战性地看着他。“我听说你昨天和莫尔凡符里斯骑马去了。我 _非常_ 想知道你们都聊了些什么。”

“呃，”杰洛特说。

她双手叉腰。“杰洛特！”

“等等，希里——”

“你究竟为什么会想搅和进这件事的？”

“恩希尔让我做的，”杰洛特说。

她瞪大了眼睛。“ _恩希尔_ 让你——”

杰洛特耸了耸肩。“说他想找人对那家伙粗鲁些。听起来像是我的工作。”他赢了：她忍不住大笑起来。他把手放在她的肩膀上。“希里，亲爱的。要知道你随时都能退出不干，我们可以在半夜偷偷溜走——”

“杰洛特。”她抓住他的手，闪着泪光微笑，慢慢地摇着头。

“好吧，我明白，”他温柔地说。“但如果你想坚持下去——相信我，我不喜欢说这个，但是我很确定恩希尔不会出错。他很肯定你继位后的头六个月里能做的事，甚至就算是挨过这段时间，如果有这个家伙在的话会容易很多。我不是说你应该和他结婚。”他继续道，“我是说，那听上去大概是专家意见。你应该好好考虑一下。没错，他是个尼弗迦德贵族，所以他自然把你当做尼弗迦德的公主对待。我告诉他别再这么干了。”他轻轻推了她一下。“你觉得我们加强一下这个印象如何？”

她眯缝起双眼。“你有什么主意？”

“或许，我们可以稍稍训练一番，”杰洛特说。

“恩希尔——”

“他会在十一点的时候把符里斯带到南庭来。”

希里直盯着他。“你怎么 _说服_ 他的？”

“其实那是他自己的主意。”杰洛特说。

“我不明白，什么时候你竟然和恩希尔 _谈起_ ——”希里突然止住了话语，脸红了一下。杰洛特也觉得自己的脸发起烧来，于是他们两突然同时脱口而出，“南庭院——”“所以你——”，导致希里双手捂嘴开始咯咯地笑了起来，杰洛特闭上眼睛叹了口气。

“但是说真的，”他们带着剑走向庭院的时候希里突然说，“你们两还能 _交谈_ ？却并没有——我不知道，互相把对方掐死吗？或者说应该是你要掐死他然后他把卫兵叫进来要吊死你这种。”

“大多数时候我们只是喝酒下棋。”杰洛特说。“还没有到开始互扔棋子的程度。”

“你开玩笑？”希里说，“他总会让我一半的子，而我依然二十分钟后就输了。至少他表扬过我有进步。”

“我曾经在他让两个战车的情况下打过平局。”杰洛特说，“但我不介意输给他。他的收尾打法漂亮极了。”他看了看希里，放柔了声音。“而且他是站在你这边的。”

她也看着他，脸上有一点困惑的神色。“我知道，”她说，垂下了目光。“我——有些时候真的希望自己能相信他并不是这种人。”

杰洛特皱了一下脸。“比如他告诉你没人应该知道的，你自己脑子里想的东西的时候，或者你知道他是对的但希望他能闭嘴的时候？”

“没错。”她充满同情地说。

“是啊，”杰洛特说。“我完全理解。”

#

他听见上层走廊的门开了，脚步声传了过来，随即闻到了恩希尔的味道，顺着门里的空气飘出。他向希里点点头， _表现的时候到了_ ——他们之前都在热身，真的——然后说，“准备好接招吗？”

“彼此彼此。”她传送到他身后，咧嘴微笑，他翻滚到她脚边，长剑已经横扫过去，然而她立刻消失在眼前，他只感到皮肤上的气流和抽出真空的声音，她瞬间重新出现在他的右侧盲点中，他扭过身子迅速地以剑击了几下，听见刀刃碰撞的声音，她又消失了。她这样一次，又一次，再一次地在空气中穿梭，她的剑几乎可以同时出现在两个地方。防反她的攻击简直是不可能的任务，她在最后一击时留了力，否则她可以实打实地伤到他了。两人分开的时候杰洛特摇着头，带着无法抑制的自豪感朝她微笑：他的小女儿啊。

他们又开始一轮过招。他有一击可以差点重伤她的左臂，但她立刻就用一个可以刺穿他肩膀的假动作扳回一局。他们又来了几个回合，最后她依然占了上风，而杰洛特满身是汗，开心得要炸了。他把一条胳膊挂在她肩膀上，她也笑容满面，头发粘在额头上——两人一同疲惫不堪地跌跌撞撞回了宫里。内侍总管已经带着一小队佣人等在那儿，待他们进门就接过武器去清理了。他还简短地告诉他们热水已经在他们房间备好，过后将与恩希尔用餐。

“你的表现给他留下了非常深刻的印象，”恩希尔在桌上说，眯起双眼。“事实上，很少人会不为所动。没能亲眼见过你的能力的确是我的失职。我习惯于把战争归结于兵力和火力的较量。一名将军可以在某种程度上影响到战斗的走向——虽然大多数情况是由于愚蠢的错误——但单独的战士则不会。就像我之前所说的那样。”

“这是说我可以不用再练习舞蹈了吗？”希里脱口而出。

“不行。”恩希尔说。“但你可以继续和杰洛特进行普通训练。”她惊讶地眨了眨眼。“你果真去过异世界吗？杰洛特对莫尔凡这么说过。”他继续道。“看过你的表现后，我觉得这可信度大大增加了。”

“是的，”希里说。

“你是怎么发现那些世界的呢？”恩希尔问道，“之前是否需要用什么咒语让你可以先看到它们？我知道千里镜有类似的效果，但那只能看到在另一端也使用同一套设备的人。”

“不用，”希里说。“我真的不知道怎么找到它们。我起初是和阿瓦拉克一起——那个我跟你提到过的精灵法师。他知道那些世界的存在。我印象里好像是通过观察星辰运动而得知。”

“如果你没有目的地的具体信息，怎么控制另一个传送门的位置？”

“ _没法_ 控制，”杰洛特插嘴。“传送门的出口总是偶然出现。你进去的时候只能希望在找到下一个前别死在里面。相信我，没传说中的那么高大上。”

希里咳了一声。“杰洛特，我…觉得阿瓦拉克那次带你走传送门的时候可能在捉弄你。我和他一起走的时候哪怕是更长的传送也从来没有遇见过那么多麻烦。”

“是吗？我早就欠那个精灵一脚了，下次遇见我会给他再加一记。”杰洛特酸道。

用过晚餐，他和希里联手与恩希尔下了一盘棋。他让了一个战车和两个骑士，仍旧打败了他们。“但是我们这边都去过异世界，就这样了。”杰洛特欢快地说。恩希尔哼了一声。

希里打着哈欠道了晚安，在带上门前她站在恩希尔的房间门口踌躇了一下。杰洛特看着门关上，才意识到自己并没有跟着她离开。他转过身。恩希尔正专注而强烈地注视着他。他的目光明亮又饥渴，“你不如就留下来好了，”他说。“上床来吧。”

#

叶奈法两个星期之后终于回来了。杰洛特从内侍总管派来告诉他的一个佣人那里得到消息，于是三步并作两步奔上楼梯向他们的房间跑去。他冲进门——然后一个枝状大烛台向他的脑袋砸来，因为怨恨和魔法加成而速度飞快。他差点没来得及用手臂挡住，那感觉 _超痛_ 。“叶！怎么——”

“难道我才刚离开了 _一天_ 你就又？”叶咬着牙关嘶道，甩过来一本百科全书，那个大烛台又飞来了一次。“ _她是谁_ ？”

“什么？”杰洛特躲开了百科全书，拔出剑来，割下一片窗帘，把烛台逮住，扔到床底。“叶，你 _他妈_ 的在说什么？”

“这 _房间_ ！”叶说，“这 _一尘不染的房间_ ！”

“哈？”这房间是个灾难。半数家具被砸了，烂掉的花瓶里的水流得满地都是。

“ _被我毁掉之前的_ 。”叶吼道，“当我明白过来你有 _几个星期都没在这里过夜_ 的时候。”

“ _就是_ 这个？”他站直身体，放下剑，有些恼火。“叶，看在天杀的份上，安静一下。没有别人。我只是跟 _恩希尔_ 在一起。”

“你只是——他每晚都要求你去侍奉？”她尖叫起来，杰洛特迟疑了一会，尴尬地回答，“你知道，叶，我跟你说过，这并不是——”她盯着他，表情不可置信，他呻吟一声抹了一把脸。“这并不是什么问题？”他有点绝望地把话说完。

“这 _并不是什么问题_ ？”叶说。“这 _并不是什么问题_ ？我得跟恩希尔-恩瑞斯一同分享你，你却不愿 _告诉我_ ，这竟然 _并不是什么问题_ ？”

他使劲吞咽了一下。“我怎么没有告诉你？你早知道——”

“去 _死_ 吧，杰洛特，”叶奈法说，朝他的脑袋扔了一个巨大的实验桌。

那桌子在距离他脑袋几英寸的地方停了下来，他长出一口气：好吧，她还没有 _彻底_ 疯掉，然而费丽帕拖长的声音在他身后响起，“天，这场景真暴力。”杰洛特望了一下天。太棒了，这正是他们所需要的。

费丽帕晃进了房间，挥挥手把桌子扔在了一个已经满是垃圾的角落里。“叶奈法，你被俯身了吗？内侍总管来请求我阻止你发疯的时候差点没被吓死。”

叶奈法朝她迈了一步。“ _你_ 知道吗？”她吐了一口唾沫。“别告诉我你从不偷窥恩希尔的卧室。你知道杰洛特又在愚弄我吗？如果你早就知道，但没有告诉我的话——”

“哦，说实话，叶奈法，”费丽帕说，她走到叶奈法的身边站定，叉起双手转身看着杰洛特，仿佛她们两人正站在统一战线上那样。“我是不知道，但你应该早有察觉。恩希尔-恩瑞斯中了迷思冽药的毒，你竟然还以为他会暂时满足于你吃剩的，而等着你找到五百年来都没人研制出的解药？简直可笑。他自然会执行一系列万全之计，最终把你扫地出门，就这样将亲爱的杰洛特藏进他的龙床。这计划能进行得如此 _顺利_ 也并不令人吃惊。毕竟，你早就知道你的猎魔人水性杨花。然而不管怎么说，恩希尔又不是什么红发女子——”

“他妈的闭嘴，费丽帕，”杰洛特牙关紧咬。“叶，不是这么回事。不是 _那样_ 的。”

“你不是在她不在的日子里一直睡在皇帝寝宫吗？”费丽帕一针见血地说，“你不是每晚都在他床上享受不尽吗？他不是一直以来都在用各种礼物和好处收买你吗？他不是还允许希里雅重新和你一起训练了？”

“那是有 _原因_ 的，”杰洛特说，但太晚了。叶转过身去双手捂住了脸。

“而这些日子里，叶却还在拼命寻找可以将你从她以为是炼狱的境地拯救出来的解药，”费丽帕说。“你真是不识好歹。”

“该死的，”杰洛特说。“费丽帕，在我把你 _扔出去_ 之前先自行滚出好吗。叶，听我说，那可是 _迷思冽药_ 。你知道它会对人产生什么作用。这是我力所能及的，所以我就这么做了。你不在身边，我以为那并不算什么大事。”

叶飞快地转过身，脸上满是泪水。“那是你 _力所能及_ 的，还是你 _乐意享受_ 的？”

他痛苦地呻吟一声。“叶，我也享受 _杀死怪物_ 的感觉—— _好吧_ ，”她抽了一口气，他只好继续说道，“我 _喜欢_ 那些。我喜欢性爱，而结果究竟是哪种形式并不重要。我很抱歉。但那并不代表我爱他！”

“你当然不！”费丽帕说。“你只是那么心地仁慈宽宏大量，为了安慰一个可怜的迷思冽药受害者的苦痛甚至愿意臣服于他。不出多久，你就会因为内心的善良每周去安抚他 _两_ 晚吧。”她尖利地笑了一声。“叶奈法，如果要我说，你应该及时止损，我是说真的，现在还不算太迟。放弃那个跟这蠢货隐居山林的可笑主意吧。调转船头，卸掉重担。”她用大拇指示意了一下杰洛特，“你，去给我们把瓦尔登堡要过来。”

“什么？”杰洛特说。

费丽帕朝他转过身来。“你对此一点也没概念，没错？你从来没有为叶，没有为法师的利益考虑过。我们想要一个安全的栖身之所，我们想要一个新的法师学校：在尼弗迦德的地盘上，在皇室的保护之下。我们现在已经选中了合适的地方，只需要恩希尔的许可。瓦尔登堡在霍瓦特山脉深处，城堡高而狭窄，仅二十英尺宽的大门令其防守固若金汤。只需五个女术士，一人把守，三人轮换，还有一个负责补给，只要她们还活着这城堡则无人可摧。甚至没有多少难度。如果我们把法师学校办在那里，再没有哪个国王，皇帝或女巫猎人可以威胁到我们的学生。”

她转向叶，伸手握住她的手臂。“但正因如此，恩希尔才拒绝给我们那个城堡。然而如果请他将城堡赠与你的话，你便不再干涉他。就这点他会毫不犹豫一口答应的。”

“你竟敢说这种话。”杰洛特说。“你竟然想说服叶把我 _卖_ 了？”

“有何不可，比可悲地站在一旁什么都不做看着你把自己免费送出去要好得多。”费丽帕说。

叶从费丽帕的手中摆脱出来。“停！别说了！”她深吸一口气，抹了把脸。“费丽帕，拜托你可以先离开吗。”

“如果你坚持，亲爱的。但请仔细考虑一下。如果我们能让恩希尔给我们个合适地方的话，其他法师已经答应过会带着学生加入的。大功告成近在咫尺。你也可以有自己的学生，可以工作——那些 _值得_ 你去做的工作，那时你就会忘记曾经在这个笨蛋身上花掉的，本该是属于你自己精彩人生的每一分钟。”费丽帕走出门经过杰洛特身边时，用她的指甲在他胳膊上使劲弹了一下。“是的，你可以进去了，她不再砸东西了。”他听见她对站在门外的什么人说。

他转过身。“叶奈法。”他开口，却不知该对她说些什么，就在这时一个脸色苍白的卫兵出现在门口，颤抖着地吞了一下，大声宣布，“皇帝陛下召见你，猎魔人杰洛特。”

“哦，我的天——”杰洛特喃喃道。

“当然，”叶说，她发出一声刺耳半碎的大笑。“今天毕竟是周四呢，不是吗。”

“你看，就告诉恩希尔我不能——”杰洛特对卫兵说，但那可怜人的眼睛立刻瞪得老大，让他觉得没必要继续下去了。“叶，我会去跟他说——请他——”

“换个日子让你今晚可以跟 _我_ 上床？”叶说。“别麻烦了，你还是快走吧，你的 _爱人_ 等着呢。”她转身回了卧室，在身后甩上了门。

杰洛特闭上眼睛呻吟了一声。

#

“你可真会挑时间。”杰洛特走进寝宫说。“叶奈法刚刚回来——”

“我挑了绝佳的时间。”恩希尔心不在焉地说：他站在一扇书架前，浏览着几本文件。“我很清楚叶奈法女士刚回来。所以才觉得最好来拯救你一下。”

“你搞错了。”杰洛特跟着他说。“对付叶最好的办法就是当时接受她的怒火。如果让她冷静下来，她几个月都不会原谅我的。”

恩希尔轻叹一声，在桌前坐下。“然而又一次，杰洛特，我无法同意你的意见。而我的想法完全正确。”

“什么？”杰洛特盯着他说。恩希尔靠在椅子上，直直注视着他的眼睛。“你——喔操。费丽帕是 _对_ 的？”

恩希尔扬起一边眉毛。“她是吗？”

“激怒叶是你的 _计划_ ？”杰洛特说。“你——你派她出远门也是 _故意_ 的吗？”

“我以为现在你该明白我做事的任何结果都是计划之中的。你并没猜错太多。”

杰洛特站在那儿哑口无言，因为他脑内一片空白，完全不知道自己还能做些什么。他也许可以揍恩希尔一拳，现在的情况挺合适的，但是他还没来得及愤怒到那个程度。他还陷在全然的困惑之中。“你究竟在 _想_ 什么？叶奈法可不会忍气吞声。你觉得她会同意留下来继续为你工作吗？”

“不，”恩希尔说。“我认为过不久她就会离开。”

“她会 _带着我一同离开_ 的。”杰洛特冷冷地说。

恩希尔又叹了口气。“当然不会。”

“是吗？”杰洛特双手抱胸。“你是怎么打算的呢？派兵整日把守我的房门？让法师催眠我直到该到我表现的时候？觉得那样会很有效吗？”

“胡说八道，”恩希尔说。“我对你逃跑的能力毫不怀疑，而且毋庸置疑，你可以一直躲到我不再有能力继续寻找你的时候。当然你肯定知道我在你离开的两个星期以内就会自我了断吧。”

现在的情景就像你第一次听见水鬼在背后低沉的咕囔，或是黑暗中巨蛛口器的嘶嘶柔声。杰洛特垂下双手，心脏剧烈跳动起来，在胸口怦怦作响，他的呼吸变得急促，血压上升，瞳孔扩散，导致蜡烛的火光刺痛了他的眼睛。“什么？”他的声音有点破碎。

恩希尔几乎好奇地偏了偏头，“你以为我在你逃跑后会怎么做？苟延残喘，堕入野兽般的疯狂，为了找回你而派出军队血洗世界，对我的国家造成的毁灭不管不问？我并不希望希里雅继承一个遍布烈火和灰烬的帝国。我当然会选择死亡。”他伸出一只手。“所以你不会离开。”

“你真的这么肯定？”杰洛特朝他迈了一步。“你将自己的 _性命_ 赌在玩弄叶奈法与我和——”

恩希尔竟敢摇着头，就像他有点失望那样。“杰洛特，让我们别假装我才是苦情剧里的恶人了。我仅仅是控制着一系列不可避免事件的展开方式而已。”

“不可避免！”

“你自己非常清楚。告诉我，你为何不曾向叶奈法坦白你实际上享受着我们之间的亲密活动，而并非仅是容忍而已？那肯定会缓解她在寻找解药失败之后的焦虑不是吗。”

“我——”杰洛特闭紧了嘴，躲开视线。哦。 _操他妈_ 的恩希尔。管他是什么。

“正是如此。所以我们必须正视这个情况。如果这解药的配方简单，叶奈法应该已经找到它了。所以，至少几年内可能都会没有解药。而我们之间的约定是不可能持续这么长时间的。”

“直到现在为止还很顺利啊！究竟有什么 _问题_ 吗？”

恩希尔冰冷而严肃地注视着他。“上两个星期里我们每天都至少花两小时私通，而你却有胆子问我不乐意每七天只和你做一次有什么问题吗？”

“我以为你自己不愿意 _想_ 要那么频繁的，”杰洛特反击道。“最终还是屈服于诅咒了？”

恩希尔紧抿嘴唇，看上去非常愤怒，杰洛特心里竟然燃起一丝希望，然后他却说，“并非如此，杰洛特。然而，我的确，屈服于自己内心的感情了。”

“什么？”杰洛特说。

“如果你真的还没能注意到我已经对你产生喜爱之情，现在该是时候了，”恩希尔说。“我不想再继续这个话题。”

“ _什么_ ？”杰洛特又说，满心无助。

“事情其实很简单。”恩希尔说，平静地走过他身边。“我不再愿意和叶奈法分享你，而她也一样，若非要在我的渴求和她的骄傲中做一番争斗，那结果将毁了我们全部。所以我才选择向她坦白那些你无法做到的东西，让她大发雷霆立刻离开，而不是再痛苦地拖过六个月，为她自己的失败而不是你的而愤怒不已。你真的希望尝试另一个局面吗？如果是这样，你还有时间去找借口拖延最后的结局，但不要错误地以为那是你自己可以挽回的。”

#

杰洛特爬上房顶，带着在阁楼旧橱柜里嗅出的一瓶泰莫利亚威士忌。他坐在屋檐的窄边上，愤怒地大口灌酒，脑子里想自己究竟做错什么而导致遭受这种待遇。“那——那坟蛋是故意的，我肯定，”他对着身旁的一个怪兽滴水嘴口齿不清。“他妈的大给——故亚说爱上我——因为他想——找人跟他下器而已，”然后他试图从瓶底喝酒，结果把瓶里剩的都倒在了靴子上。

然后他躺在那里盯着月亮，头痛加半醉同时还在生气。因为那个混蛋是 _对的_ ，操他。叶奈法是最无法容忍分享的那个人。她当然不会。他 _早就_ 知道。然而他也无法忍受，在知道恩希尔那才华横溢的，如宝石般璀璨，迷宫般复杂的头脑会被迷思冽药残忍地折磨致死的情况下，离开他哪怕到下一个城镇而已的距离。再不会有在安静的房间炉火边下西洋棋的机会，再不会有美酒和水果和恩希尔深沉的，令人心安的声音。两星期不到，他就会听见皇帝驾崩的丧钟。然后希里会被独自扔在寒风中，做一个没有亲信的十九岁女皇，没有盟友，没有父亲，为了登基必须立刻嫁给莫尔凡，而 _天杀的_ 这甚至并不是杰洛特无法选择这条路的原因。

于是这很显然就意味着，和他所爱的女人一同隐居在简单而美好的山间小屋的梦想就此破灭，而在接下来不知道多少年里，他得作为尼弗迦德皇帝的情人，被卷入整个世界政治的没顶漩涡。

“我是怎么他妈的搞到这一步的，维瑟米尔？”他出声问道。

他可以听见脑海里的回答，如警钟般清晰。 _你自己牵扯进去了，白狼_ 。

“是啊，”他说。“都是我自找。”

他站起来，从一扇窗户翻进去，回到恩希尔的房间。门口的卫兵自动给他开了门，甚至没有征求里面人的意思。有何不妥呢，他已经在这里住了两个星期了。

恩希尔坐在桌边，写着——不是什么重要的文件，杰洛特可以看清上面的字样，只是一封要求他的军需官提供某些记录的信件。他看上去甚至一点都不 _担心_ ，那个混蛋。当杰洛特大步走近他的桌子时他抬起头来。

“瓦尔登堡。”杰洛特冷冷地说。

恩希尔靠在椅背上，皱起眉头深思。“瓦尔登可令那些女术士们对军事打击免疫。希里雅的子孙们可能今后会因此深受其害。”

“那是他们自己的事了。”

“悉听尊便。我现在就给她们许可。”恩希尔伸手取了一张新羊皮纸。杰洛特靠在桌上，阴郁地看着他的动作。“怎么了？”恩希尔头也不抬地问道。

“这是费丽帕的主意，让她得利这点令我不爽。”

“我加一个条款好了，”恩希尔说，又将笔尖蘸了墨。“叶奈法，作为我指定的学院院长，在学院管理层有两票的权力，其他人仅有一票。”

杰洛特忍不住哼笑了一声。费丽帕得知这个大概会疯掉。比起拿不到城堡来说，她可能会更憎恨这个安排——但既然她已经如此卖力地向其他人兜售过这个主意，事到如今她也不可能 _反悔_ 了。

“在进入学院学习之前，术士学院的学生也必须来宫廷发誓对皇帝效忠，”恩希尔继续说。“这样至少可以阻止一两个人今后叛变的可能。”他写完最后一个字，签下名，盖上皇室印章，折好后用他的印戒封了口。他把文件交给杰洛特。“佣人们会把你的东西搬过来。”

这个条款甚至让叶也大笑了一下，然后她一拳打在他的下巴上，在他的怀里大哭了一场。杰洛特抱紧了她，闭着眼，两人哭作一团。他最后吻了她一次，收拾起他的马褡和剑，走回恩希尔的寝宫。

“你不能带那些——”门口的卫兵开口，杰洛特说，“去你妈的，”然后直接走过，无视他们互相交换的紧张眼色。他把剑搭在床左手的桌边，又把整堆装备倒进更空的那个衣柜。他回到起居室，挑了个靠墙的矮柜，把上面的东西一股脑推到一边，将自己的魔药酿制设备和武器修理工具放在上面。他其实并不需要这么做，炼金设备自从他到维吉玛后就没被打开过，皇室的武器库也有更好的装备，但这是个该死的需要坚持的原则问题。

通往书房的门敞开着，那边可以清晰地看见他的一举一动——是杰洛特故意为之——然而恩希尔丝毫未表现出反对的态度，他一直坐在桌前写东西，连头都没怎么抬。“这种贵气的装潢适合你的口味吗？内侍总管 _已经_ 给你在隔壁准备了一套房间。”他只说了这一句。

“我不需要 _套房_ ，”杰洛特说。“你想要我，我在这里了。有什么问题吗？”

“没，”恩希尔毫不介意地说，依然奋笔疾书。

这使得杰洛特更生气了。“我先跟你讲清楚，”他对着身后说，放下最后一只量杯，“今晚 _我_ 要操 _你_ 。”

他这句话本意是威胁来着，然而脱口而出时却变了味，也没能起到它应有的效果。恩希尔的笔尖突然滑脱了纸张，他握紧双拳，空气中传来一抹淡淡的血腥味，伴随着浓郁刺激的情欲气息。杰洛特不由自主地猛地硬了起来，他的呼吸加速，然后恩希尔丢下文件从桌边站起，椅子腿在地板上划出刺耳的声响。

他们几乎连衣服都没来得及全脱就摔进了浴池中，杰洛特将恩希尔压在浅池的边缘，克制地深深操他，逼出他的低吼，他自己的呼吸都变得像是随之而来的哀鸣。他把脸埋在恩希尔的脖颈后，深吸着充满欲望和欢愉的甜美气息，他在水线上舔掉他皮肤渗出的汗水，把他的双臂压在两人头顶，他宽阔后背上的肌肉在他的身下突然紧绷。

然后他们颤抖着跌回深水里，当恩希尔的气息终于平和下来，他伸手抓住杰洛特的后脑把他拉近。“ _该死的_ ，恩希尔。”杰洛特喃喃道，在两人饥渴的不断亲吻中，“该死的。”

#

“但——”

“ _拜托_ 我们可以别说这个吗？”杰洛特说。

希里带着一种混合着好几种迷惑和担忧的表情挣扎着站在那里好一会儿，然后说，“好吧，”然后又犹豫不决了一阵之后脱口而出，“你真的会 _留下来_ 吗？”似乎这是件她简直不敢希冀的事，他于是叹了口气，将她揽进怀里。

“是的，”他柔声说，抚摸着她的头发，“是的，看上去是这样的。”

尽管其他的事情依然糟糕透顶，这至少能让他开心一点。在让她们进驻新城堡前，恩希尔召集了全体女术士进宫向他宣誓忠诚，所以这天晚上就有一个仓促安排的宴会。杰洛特于是遭受了不少白眼。唯一那个还愿意和他说话的是特莉斯，当他请求她帮他关心一下叶的时候就变得非常尴尬。但他又还能做什么呢？

“当然，”她说，然后突然道，“杰洛特，我——”她的话没有说完，因为恩希尔从花园一角走了出来，当晚剩下的时间里他就没有让杰洛特离开半步。杰洛特并无怨言。他差不多可以猜到特莉斯会说什么，差不多就是如果是 _她_ 的话，在找到解药之前并不会介意分享之类。叶 _和_ 恩希尔肯定会喜欢这个的，而 _再次_ 小心地拒绝特莉斯是他现在的人生中所不需要的额外烦恼，特别是针对于此时此刻的这个事件。

他一直在集中精力拼命逃避已经发生的事，直到仪式结束她们离开，黑暗里金色的传送门一个接一个地亮起，然后熄灭。又到了他必须再次面对事实的时候了，叶 _走了_ ，而他 _没有_ ，他究竟该他妈的 _怎么办_ 呢？

那天晚上迫在眉睫的解决思路则是，再和恩希尔做爱，然而到了第二天早上，令人甚是惊讶的是尼弗迦德皇帝当然还有 _别的_ 事情需要处理。恩希尔在第一缕阳光出现的时候就起床离开了，留下杰洛特躺在大床中央开始思考作为一个猎魔人在维吉玛城内是多么的无用。

然后他抑郁到进城去搜遍全城告示板，抱着能够找到 _总有什么_ 他能做的事情的一线希望，但收获甚微。恩希尔已经用两手打算彻底扫清了强盗窝点，他为愿意返乡务农的人提供种子和特赦，并毫不留情地剿杀了剩下顽固不化的。他还雇佣了当地人打扫散布于郊外的大小战场，焚烧尸体，由此限制了食尸生物的繁衍，他的士兵则足够对付普通的怪物。于是并不剩什么杰洛特能做的了。

唯一值得一提的就是打压泰莫利亚游击行动了。然而就算杰洛特现在的中立立场已经差不多完蛋，他仍然做不到这个。他从最后一个公告板前离开，叹了口气。或许他应该骑马去偏远小村庄里转转，那边可能还有些恶灵水鬼之类。恩希尔可以捱过该死的几天没有他的日子的。

然后他听见从一间酒馆门口传来的喊声，“杰洛特！”他转身的时候已经忍不住自己的笑意：卓尔坦站在那里，还是强壮得像头牛，笑容满面，朝他挥手。“我们从窗口看到你啦，过来喝一杯吧！”

“真叫人惊喜，”杰洛特说，在丹德里恩的对面坐下。“你们俩怎么来了？诺维格瑞的生意不好做？香草酒馆又怎么了？”

“哦，那个。”丹德里恩说，“我觉得自己不适合做酒馆老板。要算的账太多，没时间作诗。”

卓尔坦端来一轮冰镇的燕麦黑啤，咣地砸在桌上。“他打牌把那酒馆给输了，”他对杰洛特说，坐下的时候摇着头。

“但那是天意！”丹德里恩说，“说实话，账面上已经开始不好看了，我为了我的缪斯而将疏于照顾它们已经有些时候，因为写作对我而言才是最重要的。我向你发誓，输掉那盘昆特其实是件好事，只是看起来像个幌子而已。”

“好大的幌子。”杰洛特干巴巴的说。

“你就尽管嘲笑我吧，”丹德里恩说，“明晚你就笑不出来了。”

听起来挺唬人的。“明天晚上会发生什么？”

丹德里恩像只孔雀那样昂首挺胸。“我的新作首演，就在这个酒馆，”他浮夸地示意着面前的舞台，那里正有个可怜人演奏着一种声音奇特而难听的乐器，他的脚边有一只猴子，为午前的酒馆客人漫不经心地跳舞。“那可不是什么普通之曲，杰洛特。而是一部巨著——我的旷世杰作。这首曲子会令我扬名天下，从科维尔直到诺维格瑞。”

杰洛特抱起双臂，“是吗？那我可得听听了。”

“你必须来听！”丹德里恩说，“卓尔坦会给你预留最好的位置。入场费只要每人十克朗。”

杰洛特哼了一下：他又中了圈套。“好吧，我会来的。你的 _巨著_ 叫什么来着？”

丹德里恩用手在空气中像写布告那样划出字样。“ _希里雅和狂猎_ ，”他大声地，抑扬顿挫地说。

杰洛特花了一个小时试图从丹德里恩那里套出更多有关这美妙杰作的信息，特别是那些可能会令恩希尔想要把他吊死的部分，基于丹德里恩的个人纪录，这可能并不鲜见。

“不，当然不会有对皇帝不敬的部分！”丹德里恩说，“正相反，整个故事的情节非常漂亮表述了他——噢，嘿，等下， _我_ 明白了。”他用一根手指责怪地指着杰洛特。“你想骗我给你剧透！”

“我不会称这个为 _骗你_ ，”杰洛特说，“更像是试图让你的头 _好好呆在脖子上_ 。”

“你不用担心我的脖子。”丹德里恩说，“你以为我是什么白痴吗。如果这首作品会对恩希尔不敬，我就在诺维格瑞表演了。那边观众群更大，事实上，如果你唱些不利于尼弗迦德的歌谣，拉德维德还会给 _相当丰厚_ 的小费呢。然而我得遵循我的缪斯的旨意。”

“还因为他在那边负债累累。”卓尔坦对杰洛特小声说道。

“这并不影响我的艺术选择！”丹德里恩说。“不管怎么说，你还是放弃刺探情报的打算吧，在大幕拉开之前我会像石头一样缄默无言。你明晚就会知道了，和酒馆在座的其他人一起。”

“没错，”杰洛特说，“而他们中间的一半都会是尼弗迦德军官， _全副武装_ 的尼弗迦德军官。”话虽如此，但丹德里恩一旦下定决心就会毫不动摇。杰洛特深深地叹了一口气。“我还是带着剑来吧。”他对卓尔坦说。

卓尔坦拍了拍他的手臂。“我也会带斧头来。有备无患总不会错。”

“喔请对我有点信心，到头来就不至于感到羞愧。”丹德里恩轻飘飘地唱道。

杰洛特离开的时候还是忍不住微笑，他感到轻松极了，至少不用担心这段时间无聊。他从来没有和丹德里恩与卓尔坦在一个城市平静地呆过一周，不幸的事情 _总能_ 在这段时间里发生。他得告诉希里这些；她可能会想偷溜出去见他们。甚至，她可能明晚会想跟他一起去。

他走到半路突然停住了，该死，这 _正是_ 他保证会提前告诉恩希尔的那种事情。杰洛特双手叉腰重重叹了一口气，试图说服自己如果他并不 _建议_ 希里出去而只是 _告诉_ 她这些算不算失信——到最后还是摇了摇头转身走去恩希尔的房间。如果丹德里恩的歌词确实有什么无礼情节，他可不希望因为某些额外原因而激怒恩希尔。

“你不能绞死丹德里恩。”杰洛特在恩希尔书房找到了他，开门见山地说。

恩希尔扬起一边眉毛。“我不记得有这么做的原因。他冒犯我什么了吗？”

“好吧。”杰洛特说。恩希尔安静地听着他说完，“我也得告诉希里他们到城里来了，她会想去和他们见面。她可能也会想去看首演的。”

“恩。”恩希尔说。“我觉得应该没太大问题，只要保密工作做好。事实上，我也打算跟你一起去。”

“什么？”杰洛特说。

恩希尔耸了耸肩。“这样我可以更容易判断是否应该绞死他。”

“恩希尔——等下，你在 _开玩笑_ 吗？”杰洛特不可置信地说，恩希尔却很冷静地回答，“你可以去告诉希里雅。”这相当于他的驱逐令，然后他就立刻回到那巨大的一堆文件之中了。

“真的？”希里说，“他说我可以晚上离开皇宫去一个酒馆？”

“只要我们——行动秘密，”杰洛特说。

她笑了出来。“我肯定内侍总管可以给我们找点兜帽斗篷。话说回来，他真要跟我们一起去吗？”

他迈进那酒馆的一秒后就明白了恩希尔的目的，他立刻发现大概一打左右的尼弗迦德皇家守卫，他们正拼命假装不在当班而同时又看上去警惕且威严。有些人还在偷偷摸摸地把酒倒进空盘子和汤罐里。“既然那些算是你的守卫，希里就不能抱怨了，是吗？”他小声对恩希尔说，后者微微扬起一边嘴角，藏在深兜帽里几乎无法被察觉。“杰洛特！”卓尔坦在吵闹的酒馆另一边对他喊道，示意他们来前面的座位。“过来，带上你的朋友们，这边有很多空位。正如之前保证的，酒馆最好的位置。那么，这是谁？啊，是我们家姑娘！”

当卓尔坦将希里拉入一个熊抱的时候，最近一张桌上的三个守卫猛地抖了一下，看上去差点跳了起来。杰洛特翻了个白眼，心里有点可怜他们，他确保恩希尔坐在他的另一边，四周环绕着守卫。“卓尔坦，”杰洛特说，朝着恩希尔挥了挥手，“这是…杜尼。”恩希尔斜了他一眼，伸出手握了握卓尔坦的，让那些卫兵看上去更痛苦了。

“欢迎，欢迎！杰洛特的朋友们请务必与我同桌共饮，”卓尔坦大大咧咧地说，叫来了女招待。他撞了撞杰洛特的肩膀。“你来得正是时候，看有多少人了！今晚挤得够满。如果丹德里恩真的名声远扬到可以把维吉玛城的一半居民在周中晚上吸引到一个下城酒馆来，我们的耳根就永远不会清净了。”

说句实话，丹德里恩 _的确_ 吸引了一大堆观众，就算没有皇家卫兵帮忙。这酒馆里还有不少下班后的官兵，都是常客，当他们注意到这群卫兵的时候看上去有点迷惑，除此之外还有不少穿着华丽的市民，和更多呆在后面站区的平民百姓。

“告诉我，他的声望是否名符其实？”恩希尔从兜帽下问道。他直接从放在他面前的啤酒杯里喝了一口，甚至没令人试毒，把他的卫兵们吓了个半死。

“什么方面的声望？”杰洛特说，“在撩妹，酗酒，惹麻烦方面他可是非常名符其实。”希里照他的胳膊上来了一巴掌。“嗷！我说真的！”

“哎，那是毋庸置疑。”卓尔坦说。“但如果你从来没听过这家伙的作品，杜尼先生，我可以保证你会大开眼界。”

人群突然就安静了下来，鲁特琴声在紧闭的幕后响起，由远及近，然后丹德里恩掀开幕布向鼓掌的观众鞠了一躬——掌声震耳欲聋，因为恩希尔一开始鼓掌，所有的卫兵也都跟着他疯狂鼓起掌来，而且他们都在斗篷下面带着盔甲手套。丹德里恩的自信心估计膨胀得有两倍大，他坐下之前又鞠了一躬，用深情洋溢的声音开口，“亲爱的朋友们，欢迎你们的到来！我是丹德里恩大师，诗人，民谣歌手，说书人和冒险家。今晚你们将有幸目睹一件真正伟大的企划：我的最新作品的世界首演。这是一个关于勇气与信仰的史诗故事，关于战争与伤痛，荣光和绝望，以及最后的希望的故事。我为你们献上—— _希里雅和狂猎_ ，”然后他拨动琴弦，故事开始，丹德里恩用恩希尔的口吻加上美妙的歌词讲述起连年的战争，北方王国的顽强抵抗，他对战败的恐惧和胜利是否值得那些付出的担忧。杰洛特闭上眼，心里瑟缩了一下子。但这都是 _实话_ ——丹德里恩继续唱到皇帝女儿丢失的伤感，无人继承大业的忧虑，然后峰回路转到希里雅的回归与恩希尔是如何请求杰洛特的帮忙。但不等于恩希尔会喜欢这些的。

这也的确精彩。丹德里恩没有瞎说；这是他最好的作品。杰洛特好几次忘记了担心而全神贯注地沉浸其中，正在这时丹德里恩暂停音乐，敲打着琴身模仿出狂猎士兵的马蹄声。但杰洛特不需要恩希尔的评价都明白，如果他不喜欢它的内容，这曲子越精彩，结果就会越糟糕。

然而现在看上去越来越像他大概不会喜欢。最重要的一点是希里的能力被表述得 _淋漓尽致_ ：在不同城市，世界和时空中绝望地穿行，狂猎一步之遥紧随其后，等着她犯错。同时这故事还称杰洛特为那个 _引导她童年成长的，并庇护她不受伤害的人_ ，然后继续讲述她是如何在猎魔人之中学习体术，在女术士之中学习魔法，在精灵之中学习秘密，听起来她简直更像是什么奇特又神秘的生物了。

随后当丹德里恩的故事来到了凯尔莫罕之战时，杰洛特突然就 _他妈的_ 什么都不介意了，因为那是——那是维瑟米尔的歌声；就如维瑟米尔的声音那般，低沉警惕智慧满溢，他看得见自己的死亡，却只是希望他的学生，他唯一的子女们，不必与他一起被夺走生命；为此他仅仅请求他们为服务于人性奉献终生，就如他自己曾经所做的那样。杰洛特的呼吸在紧窒的喉咙中几乎生痛，希里在他身边小声抽泣起来。整个房间突然被光芒笼罩，场景又换了，他听见尖利的鲁特琴声，标志着狂猎的冰雪扑面而来，然后丹德里恩——将琴弦拉出一声凄厉的声响，那是希里可怕的尖叫，伴随着维瑟米尔的死去，直到，一切都再次归于宁静。

不只是他们在哭了，满房间五大三粗的士兵们都在抹眼睛擤鼻涕，在安静的空间里声音清晰，但音乐再度响起，所有人都安静下来——代表着希里的隐忍的一小段旋律慢慢高昂起来，曲调变得激烈，变成一首坚定与复仇的乐曲，辛特拉的幼狮已经长成，吼声震耳欲聋。希里在桌下握住他的手，他紧紧回握，就在这时丹德里恩又带着他们冲到了乌德维克的战场，尼弗迦德的战船为了他们的未来女皇而破冰开战，与卡兰希尔的搏斗，克拉奇-奎特作为史凯利杰之王的陨落，他在杰洛特的银剑之前用自己的生命削弱了艾瑞丁的力量。

然后——丹德里恩任由音乐一缕缕消逝，直到清晰地展现了那交响乐中早已消失的一曲：希里的主题乐已然不见。杰洛特闭上眼，丹德里恩的乐曲带他从燃烧的战船来到高塔之上，来到那扇恐怖的，会将希里整个吞噬，将她带去只属于她的最后一战的门前，他不得不让她离去，她带走了他的心，而他只能希冀——希望她会归来，取回属于她的王座。

最后一个颤抖的音节后，音乐戛然而止，却蕴含着些许期冀与不定，将整个房间留在全然的寂静当中。好久都没人发出任何声音，然后，就在掌声要响起时，恩希尔从座位上站了起来，他的斗篷从肩上滑落在地。

人群发出一阵惊讶的抽气声，才断续开始的掌声慢慢停止了。站在舞台上的丹德里恩茫然地环顾四周，所有尼弗迦德的士兵同时站了起来，包括那些醉醺醺的，被他们的同伴强行拉起的兵士。所有人都陆续起立，每个角落都传出“是皇帝陛下！”的惊呼，他的卫兵们在通往舞台的道上站成两排，恩希尔大步向前走了上去。此时的丹德里恩正抱紧鲁特琴，瞪圆双眼，直到恩希尔在他面前站定时他的脸上还满是惊讶与不可置信，不过他很快就恢复过来，欠身向前漂亮且正式地鞠了一躬，有些颤抖地开口说道，“大帝陛下。”

“丹德里恩大师，”恩希尔说。“我之前听说了一点你的作品，但我必须肯定地表示，今晚这儿因你而蓬荜生辉。”他伸手褪下一只黄金镶嵌祖母绿宝石的戒指，递给了他。“今后若你资金紧张而有典当它的想法的话，你可以到任何尼弗迦德的治安官处出示这枚戒指，他们会无偿提供给你等同的金币。另外，明晚请务必到宫廷来，再次演奏你的作品。”

丹德里恩伸出双手接受了这枚戒指，他颤抖着几乎声音带泪，“非常感谢，陛下。这——这是我的荣耀。”

恩希尔微微颔首，转身朝着众人挥了挥手。“你们可以向丹德里恩大师表示谢意了，”他说。整个房间突然爆发出掌声，欢呼和哨声，丹德里恩已经开始哭泣了，眼泪不断从他脸上滑落。

恩希尔后来自己回了宫殿，带走了一半卫兵，不过杰洛特和希里留了下来，和丹德里恩庆祝直到夜深。“蓬荜生辉——看我父亲会怎么说，哼？”丹德里恩说，伸出那只带着戒指的手。“这意义超级重大，不是吗？那可是尼弗迦德皇帝本人！我打赌就算是 _我姐_ 也会被我感动的。”

# 

“谢谢，”杰洛特柔声说。这天晚上，当他终于深夜溜回卧室，发现恩希尔仍在桌前，借着烛光阅读文件。

恩希尔扫了他一眼。“正好相反。你的诗人对我贡献巨大。这首歌会流传到这块大陆上的每个酒馆，听到的人则会无一例外在最后期待女皇的继位，至少当下如此。你可知道他说尼弗迦德语？”

“你想让他翻译吗？”杰洛特说。

“就算他自己做不到，我会雇个翻译官帮助他的。”恩希尔说，“在庞塔尔河结冰之前我要让这首歌传到王都。”

“以防征战不利。”杰洛特说。

“或者太顺利。”恩希尔干巴巴地说。“而希里雅仍旧拒绝了莫尔凡的话。”他叹了一口气，靠在椅子里，闭上眼用两只手指捏了捏鼻梁。

杰洛特扫了一眼他桌上摊开的文件，一堆杂乱无章各种类型的记录：军需官的补给说明，两个不同据点的军事法庭对某些士兵的审查，从港口到市场各条道路收税站的缴税记录等等，它们之间的联系并不明显；但是放在一起看起来像是在调查什么，“你想找什么？”

“一个谎言，”恩希尔说。“或者是我现在越来越确定的那样，好几个谎言，互相隐瞒彼此的存在。”他把一些纸张推开，取出军事法庭的报告。“两个偏僻的边区基地里发生了独立的暴动事件。我找不到合理解释它们的原因。两起事件都不算大，且迅速被压制了——无人领导，属于自发性的暴乱。负责处理这些事件的官员也并未对其实施严惩，反之他们都为自己的下属请求宽大处理。另外，那里的烈酒储备并没有被动过的迹象，也没有找到使用禁药的证据。”

杰洛特看了看其他的文件：粮草派发记录。“他们是否补给不足？”

“从数据上看并非如此。”恩希尔说。“不过我不喜欢这些数据。我找不到任何明显的篡改痕迹，只是觉得事出蹊跷。然而那究竟是什么我无从知晓。”

最上面那份军事法庭报告来自于比利登，凯瑞亚斯另一边的一个村子，从那里骑马一天就能赶到。“我可以过去看看。”

恩希尔抬起头锋利地直盯着他，突然僵住了；就像和他下棋时你走了令他始料不及的一步那样。杰洛特差不多可以读出他的想法，那不算多难。 _如果他因为什么被困在半路，如果他被卷入些猎杀怪物的意外，如果他不幸死在某条维吉玛和深山之间的沟里，如果他一旦出发就头也不回——_

“去吧。”恩希尔打断了他的思路。

杰洛特停了下来，烦躁不已：这种事发生在下棋时就够恼人的了。“为什么？”他唐突地问。

恩希尔已经开始整理书桌，把文件叠好放在一旁，就像他觉得这件事已经处理完毕那样。他扫了杰洛特一眼。“ _你_ 觉得自己是那种能被圈养在城堡里，如同架子上被展示的利剑那样的角色吗？不需多想就能明白那并不可行。你需要被使用，至少可以在些有意义的事情上。为你的旅程挑匹最快的马吧。”他冷淡地结束了对话。

杰洛特第二天出发得有些迟——在一个美妙绝伦的两小时性爱和丰盛的早餐之后——他去了丹德里恩和卓尔坦的旅店向他们道歉当晚无法参加预定的演出。他找了一圈才发现正往楼上最好房间里搬行李的两人。“旅店老板优惠了我们同样的价钱。”卓尔坦说。

“以表示他的敬意。自然，在昨晚我的表现后，他终于明白这是个真正的艺术之作。”丹德里恩宣布道。

“更像是终于明白有皇室撑腰的价值，”卓尔坦说。“杰洛特，”他抓住他的胳膊，压低了声音，“我觉得咱俩应该去跟那老板谈谈，看起来丹德里恩应该多拿点昨晚收入的分红，今后的演出也应该继续这样。因他带来的观众只会有增不减，大家都会想来看皇帝称赞过的演出。你说呢？”

“当然，卓尔坦。”杰洛特愉快地说，但当他们来到楼下，旅店老板却插起双手冷冷地说，“而 _你_ 又是谁？可以代表丹德里恩大师说话？” ——就当地习俗而言这种对待生意谈判的态度还算有礼——然而一个在吧台喝酒的尼弗迦德军官突然带着一种不可置信的表情抬起头说，“你疯了吗？注意你说话的口气。请原谅他，阁下，”他继续道——对着 _杰洛特_ 。“这儿地处偏僻，宫廷的事要过些时候才能传到这边来。”

“呃，”杰洛特茫然地说，心想这家伙究竟把他当成了谁——这世上没多少其他白发猫瞳的猎魔人——然而另一个军官一把抓起了旅店老板的衣领，在他耳边急切地低语，那却逃不过杰洛特的耳朵，“ _皇帝_ 宠爱 _他_ ， _你听明白了吗_ ？”

“老天，你一定是在开我玩笑，”杰洛特默默地说，结果他还得阻止那突然吓得半死的旅馆老板保证给丹德里恩四分之三营业收入的行为，毕竟如果真那样的话这酒馆不到一个月就得关门大吉了。

杰洛特终于从谈判中脱身，和老板谈妥在他表演之日，每晚百分之十的营业额归丹德里恩所有，并为他提供免费食宿。卓尔坦带着一种迷惑的神情看着整个交涉过程，而当他们回头走上楼梯的时候，他突然说道，“小子，如果你告诉我这不关我的事，我就立刻闭嘴，但我很好奇，宫廷里的事现在怎样了？我记得你和叶奈法准备去蓝山找个安静舒适的地方。当然，你想和希里呆得更久一点我理解——”

“我在睡恩希尔，”杰洛特说。既然卓尔坦可以轻易从任何中层官员那得到答案的话，他没必要继续隐瞒下去了，何况估计过不久每个路人都会知道的。

“哦，是吗？”卓尔坦说，然后他突然停住了，“什么？”

“说来话长。”

“啊，那真令人大跌眼镜，”卓尔坦茫然地说，“你和恩希尔，哈？”他默默地爬上最后一级台阶，转弯的时候又说，“我想那家伙也不算没有吸引力。他待你还好吗？”他说这话的口气是那么绝望而坚定，杰洛特忍不住大笑起来，直到他不得不坐到了台阶上，以免从楼梯上一头栽下去。

“卓尔坦，”他说。终于喘过一口气，“如果他某天待我不好了的话，我会知道该找谁帮忙的，你是个真正的哥们儿。”

“自然，我们矮人一旦落地生根，就没那么轻易被撼动。”卓尔坦宽厚地说，将他从地上拉了起来。

杰洛特在房间里简短地与他和丹德里恩道了个别就下楼去了。卓尔坦可以自己去跟他八卦，而他真的不需要丹德里恩也开始问他事情的始末。假如丹德里恩跑去写首歌讲恩希尔被个猎魔人操了的话，皇室的支持大概立刻会消失得无影无踪的。虽然，拉德维德大概会给他 _十枚_ 祖母绿戒指。不管怎么说，杰洛特觉得他能离开一星期绝对是个好主意，也许丹德里恩届时就会被其他的事情吸引而转移注意力呢。

他上马前还是去了趟布告板，揭下了泰莫利亚游击势力的悬赏，和上面粗略绘制的他们袭击位置的地图。他现在还不太确定该怎么利用这个线索——游击队确实袭击了粮草运输车，自然如此，但是恩希尔也有这些袭击的报告和他们损失的数字——但至少它看上去像是和这个事件有些联系。也许不是最重要的那个，但任何细微线索都有助于他解决谜题。

去凯瑞亚斯的路上一帆风顺。恩希尔给了他一个看上去逼格很高的皇家通行证，上面是类似精灵语系的古尼弗迦德语的字样，盖着三个不同的印章，黑色，金色，还有一个色泽砖红，他不太相信地嗅了一下，发现那是恩希尔本人的血。当他向边哨站的官员出示这通行证的时候，他们不约而同地向他致敬，然后问他需要什么。没什么是他们无法提供的：如果他要个过夜的房间，他们就给他安排了最高档的套房；如果他要点食物，摆上来的则是四道菜的大餐。最后他只得明确要求只想要个三明治和盛满水的革制水袋以便赶路而已。

在他到达凯瑞亚斯之前，他已经决定把那通行证藏进鞍袋，只靠之前得到的补给隐秘行动了。比利登是个小镇子，不比村庄大多少，而且也不是军事重地，深藏在尼弗迦德和瑞达尼亚交火线之后。那里的士兵看上去比维吉玛附近的不开心多了，他们的盔甲上有锈掉的痕迹，都挂着一副愁眉苦脸的表情，作为被几乎遗忘的人来说并不算太过。多数人不会说通用语，而他们的尼弗迦德语带着古怪的口音。杰洛特问了一个正在整理马匹的人他从哪儿来，回答是那扎尔的一个小村庄，于是他明白这里都是些帝国偏远地区征召入伍的人。这些可能都是不安定的因素，运气不佳就会成为小暴乱的导火索，但并不算太不同寻常。

杰洛特在一家小旅馆前停下，在门口的告示板里揭了一个当地指挥官的悬赏，工作内容是杀死一个在桥上作乱，迫使他的士兵绕路而行的怨灵。这给他晚上假装迷路偷偷查看哨所找了个理由。他发现了一个库房，房檐下堆着些木桶，他便爬了上去从高处的通风口向里张望。他深吸了一口库房里的空气：带着浓郁的谷物味道。作为库房里的陈谷来说有点太强烈了，还是说那些粮草是刚刚才运来的？

他摇了摇头，跳下来去找贴布告的官员。那人看上去疲倦又易怒，只愿付非常少量的佣金，不接受讨价还价。“你是个猎魔人，不是吗？这是你的工作。去吧。”他毫不客气地说。

“嗯，”杰洛特说。他找到了恶灵，一面继续在脑里无意识地思考那个谜团，之后他挖出了一个怨灵留下的银手镯，然后拿着它来到四周的民居，借口去问当地居民是否听过有关这幽灵的传说。

村民们看上去比士兵更愁苦，在门口见到他的时候也充满敌意。敌意对他而言并不是新鲜事，但现在他们质问他是不是在为黑衣人工作。当听到肯定的答复后，他们则表现得好像既服帖又沉默：他们不再阻止他的行动，但他们同时要么不再开口要么就只用一个词来回答他的问题。

当他遇见下一群村民，再被问到同样的问题时于是就耸耸肩说，“他们付我钱，虽然没多少，但反正我也找不到更好的。觉得干脆把它卖了好了。至少尼弗迦德人比农民给钱更多。”

那个靠在钉耙上的农民嗤了一声。“他们会给更多，是吗？我们肯定是不知道的了，我们可没有漂亮的剑来迫使他们补偿之前拿走的东西。”他讥讽地说。

杰洛特扫了一眼谷仓后墙堆着的一溜空种子袋。播种结束的时间看上去有点早。“今年的种植工作怎么样？”

男人耸了耸肩，“有什么好种的？他们给我们留下的都已经在地里了。”

杰洛特点了点头，骑马回了军营，交付战果之后拿走了一小袋克朗，用它们租了旅店里的一个房间。那天晚上有几个士兵来喝酒，没多少人，只坐满了一张桌子。他请了他们一轮酒以后聊起战场上的故事，大部分都被夸大了不少。“能回到这个安静的地方来透透气，我想应该还挺不错的吧。”他说。

跟他隔着两人的士兵做了个苦相。“如果恐吓平民和绞死同伴是你的菜的话。”他嘟囔道，另一人随声附和。

杰洛特等到深更半夜才又回到了军营，他闯进库房，又仔细地闻了一番谷物的味道。最近一定有人翻动过它们，而且这些麦子也是新的。他跪坐在地上，仔细思考了一阵。那指挥官在克扣粮食，直到他的手下暴动，然后他又派他们去收集当地农民的种粮——牺牲下一年的收成来换取士兵暂时的平静。这不是个好主意，杰洛特可以想象得到恩希尔的评价。然而问题在于，为什么？

首当其冲的疑犯自然是那个指挥官。不过看上去也有它的疑点。那人看起来并不富足，他也应该不像是那种以为自己可以一直蒙混过关的白痴。一个并不需要多少战斗的大后方也不会有什么迅速升职的机会的。但如果他不是那个中饱私囊的家伙，那又会是谁呢？

杰洛特回了旅馆取出他的通行证，第二天又去了那指挥官的办公室。“如果我还有什么别的工作给你，猎魔人，我会召唤你的，”这人头也不抬不耐烦地说。杰洛特拉出一把椅子，又将通行证拍在他面前的桌上，军官突然抬起了头瞪着他。“什么——”

“我不是来帮你解决恶灵的，”杰洛特说。“皇帝有些疑问，派我来帮他找出答案。坐下。”那人紧盯着他，又看了看面前的文书，然后慢慢坐了下来，双眼一刻也没有离开过杰洛特，仿佛他是条突然出现的毒蛇。“你从当地村民手中征集种粮。非常糟糕的主意。为什么？”

那人使劲咽了一口。他的脸色刷的惨白。“不然我该怎么做呢？我的士兵需要食物！我已经只能派给他们从前四分之三的口粮了，不久之后会降到三分之二的。”

“你应该有足够的粮食才对，”杰洛特说。

“应该？当收到空了三分之一的粮袋时，我应该神奇地将剩余的部分从空气中变出来吗？”

“你没想过向上级汇报？”

“我向凯瑞亚斯的军需官抱怨过十三次——十三次！”军官说，“自从我上任以来每一次补给送到的时候。早在那时的粮食配发就已经低于标准线了。”

“嗯，”杰洛特说。“他们给你回复了吗？”

“当然，”军官苦闷地说。“八月份的时候，我收到通知要上缴当地所有的收成。我表示了反对，他们回复说前线吃紧，之后他们会返还补给。”他迟疑了一会，然后大胆地说，“我没有完全听命——如果我照他们所说做了的话，我的士兵早就饿死了。”

“奇怪，”杰洛特说，“你还有那些投诉的备份吗？”尼弗迦德的官僚主义作风终于发挥了它的优势，所有备份齐全。最后几张里面的用词看起来相当粗鲁。杰洛特将它们折起站了起来，一并收好他的令状。

“你——你打算怎么做？”军官说，他也站了起来：他闻起来泛着恐惧的气息。

杰洛特耸了耸肩。“去凯瑞亚斯，看下那边的情况。不过如果我是你的话，我会把种子在种植季结束之前还给农户。你离深山不远，可以在下雪前派些不当值的士兵去那边猎野山羊。这样你就能有足够的肉类供应士兵，甚至还可以分点给当地农民。让他们不至于对你们继续恨之入骨。”

军官看上去深深松了一口气，甚至还有点震惊，他站直身体敬了一礼。“遵命。”

那天晚上，他回到房间的时候仔细检查了一番他的通行证。上面只有一行字样，于是他翻出随身携带的上古精灵语参照表——碰到某个他们的遗址时会很有用——然后艰难地将上面的字母翻译成古尼弗迦德文，再根据它们的发音猜测根据当代尼弗迦德语所表达的含义。他翻译了前四个词之后，意识到它们说的是， _如此人开口，听汝王之音_ 。恩希尔赋予了他皇帝的话语权。理论上他甚至有处死人的权力。老天，如果乐意，他甚至可以发动战争。他死死瞪着那张纸，然后决定不能再把它塞在马鞍袋里了，他把通行证装入护甲下的衬衣口袋里，朝下一个目的地而去。

第二天下午接近傍晚时分他回到了凯瑞亚斯。掌管那里的将军兼军需官是个自我感觉良好的大忙人，戴着金链徽，穿华丽的丝质长袍和高级的靴子。杰洛特从他的办公地点一路跟到了他家，那是一排别墅中最好的那栋。于是他大清早从阁楼窗口爬了进去，在房子里转了一圈。他的家具都是泰莫利亚制的高档货，烛台是银制而并不是金的，两套餐具，其中一套是不错的水晶质地。几幅漂亮的画挂在墙上，其中一张画着这个男人和他的妻子及两个小姑娘，油画的颜料闻起来大概有几年了。他的马厩里有四匹骏马，马车上有些鎏金但并不过分。杰洛特觉得这并不像个贪污官员的房子。他确实很富有，也不吝花钱，但他并未生活得过于奢侈。

他又回到屋里，从储藏室顺了点食物和一瓶厄文鲁斯。然后坐在那人的书桌边等太阳升起。这个将军兼军需官从二楼下来的时候边整理衣袖边大声地问他的仆人要茶点，然后他走过书房，朝里面看了一眼就僵住了。

杰洛特举起打开的通行证。“认得这个吗？”那男人瞪大的双眼回答了他的问题。“那好，进来后把门带上。”

军需官谨慎地坐在自己的书桌前，双手放在膝盖上。“如果——有什么——我可以——向皇帝陛下保证我全身心地——”

“别说了，”杰洛特说。他取出那沓申诉书，“我刚从比利登来。跟那边驻防的指挥官聊了聊。你之前见到过这些吗？”

军需官接过文件，一张张读过，脸上显出迷惑不解的神情。“但这是——长官，我向你保证，一定有什么地方出了差错，”他说，猛然抬起头来，“陛下前些日子派人来取过比利登的记录，我送去了全部的备份，而这些并没有——”

杰洛特抬起手阻止了他的继续。“知道了，你并没有收到过这些。所以问题就在于，你收到的是什么。八月份的时候你有没有要求他们上缴当年的全部收成？”

“什么？”军需官瞪大了眼。“比利登土地贫瘠，那地方的收成差不多只能养活本地居民。那地的指挥官只被允许向当地农民征收少量的粮食，其余部分需靠帝国补给。如果他宣称——”

“过去一年里你与多少辖区指挥官面谈过？”杰洛特打断了他的话。

“什么？我——我并没有——通常情况下那是他们的职责，我不能离开这个市——”

“你是否指派过专员去检查补给？为保证一切正常？”

“我们每年会检查两次，根据帝国制度，”军需官说。

“嗯，”杰洛特说，“有几个专员负责检查？”

“四人，他们都正直廉洁——”

“他们负责不同区域？”杰洛特再次打断他的话。

“是的，”军需官慢慢地说。

“是谁负责比利登？他最后一次到那儿去是什么时候？”

“上尉雷尼尔军需官两个月前检查过那个基地。”

“如果他的确去检查了，却给你出具一切正常的报告的话，那他在撒谎，”杰洛特说。“从这里运出的补给也缺斤短两。如何保证从你这儿运去边哨基地的粮袋重量达标？”

“它们入库前会被称重，然后出库装车的时候再称一次。”军需官看上去开始震惊且有些不适了。“对方官员在收到补给之后也必须签字。长官，比利登那儿的所有记录都有规范的签字和火封，而检视员并 _不_ 负责称重的工作——甚至那些记录的备份他们都无权查看——”

“哼，”杰洛特说，“好几个谎言。”

“什么？”

“我在自言自语。”杰洛特站了起来。“挑两个另外的检视员让他们一起再去检查一遍雷尼尔负责的区域，不要声张。让他们出发前带上点粮食。我很肯定你会发现那些基地的军粮快见底了，而它们的指挥官们正疯狂地给你发申诉信并绝望地搜刮当地农民的种粮呢。”

军需官也站了起来，有点发抖。“那——那你想让我怎么——怎么处置雷尼尔上尉？”

“我要先和他谈谈，”杰洛特说，“然后我要见一下你的运货车夫。我猜根据帝国法规，你雇佣的是当地人？为了制造给当地创收的机会？”

“我——是的——”

杰洛特点点头，“帮我问一下他们通常在哪喝酒。我晚些时候会来你的办公处一趟。”

晚饭前他回来了，雷尼尔被捆在他的马背上。“把他关起来。”他对军需官房门口神色疑惑的哨兵说，然后走了进去。他昨天从窗口偷看的时候，军需官办公室干净又整洁，所有的文件都分门别类地放在该放的地方，而那现在看上去就像台风过境，满桌满地都散落着纸张。军需官自己正趴在地上读着一大摊文件。

“雷尼尔已经在你的监狱里了。”杰洛特说，“招了大半。他欠了不少赌债，跑去借了高利贷之后又欠了更多。一个身份不明的人给他指了一条出路：如果他在伪造的公文上签字，不去真正检视基地，利息就一笔勾销。然而他不知道那人是谁，也没有他的联系方式。他每个月出现几次让雷尼尔签收文件而已。你的车夫呢？”

“我的人告诉我他们通常在‘马车制造’酒馆聚会，在东门边，”军需官说。“长官，我仔细检查了雷尼尔负责区域的每份返回报告上的火封，我发誓，它们都是真的——”

“当然会是真的，”杰洛特说，“这帮人不是什么为搞点小钱的罪犯，他们知道自己在做什么。我猜一年前，在恩希尔攻占威纶把前线推向庞塔尔河之后，很多边哨基地进行了不少管理层的调换。他们大概利用了那些机会派人混进军营，伪造了封印。”

军需官把一只手掌压在脑门上，看上去快要哭出来了。“那是什么犯罪团伙——”他脱口而出，“——能连马车夫也一并组织起来，他们都是成队工作的，在我们安排下轮转——如果要全部收买他们，那金额会大得惊人——”

“这不是个犯罪团伙，”杰洛特说，“他们也不是为了钱而来。”

杰洛特并未和任何马车夫交谈。在酒馆角落独自饮酒的一晚就足以让他注意到些悄声细语，当他们举起酒杯的时候他能听见“为白百合”和“以先王的遗志”之类的言语，而当夜色渐深常客离去之后他还能听见在酒馆弹奏小竖琴的年轻姑娘演奏的 _致泰莫利亚_ 之曲。

次日他就启程返回维吉玛。两天以后，他喘息着说，“是——游击成员，”又喘了一大口气，“他们——买通了检视员——然后他们——哦， _操_ ，”他呻吟了一声。

“继续，”恩希尔说，他的声音也同样沙哑，然后又整个插回他的身体里。

“ _等会_ ，”杰洛特说，听上去像是呜咽。

“你的自制力不至于这么差的。”

“操你，”杰洛特急切地说，恩希尔又快又狠地抽插了几下，他禁不住又呻吟起来。“他们——他们复制了几个边哨的官印——买通当地车夫——盗走两地的粮食——和情报——”

那时他已经说不下去了，不过恩希尔也没把他怎么样。事后他们趴在床上，从送来的餐盘里吃了些东西。“他们很聪明，”恩希尔说，“这样既满足了他们自己和忠实的支持民众的粮食需求，又令我的士兵被饥饿困扰，迫使他们去强取豪夺。”

“更不消说明年当泰莫利亚境内收成大减时会对你造成的危机了。”杰洛特说。

“的确，”恩希尔说，他叹了一口气，翻过身躺着。“幸运的是，你及时发现了这个问题。我们需要换掉检验员轮转的方式，确保每个边防基地每次都由不同的人检查。我会立刻向那些遭灾的村子送去额外的种粮。事实上，这件事也有点好处：我们早就想将一种最近在杰梅山区培育出的抗寒能力更强的冬季燕麦引入这个区域，然而北方农民对任何改变他们传统耕种习俗的试图都非常抗拒。”

他沉默了下来。杰洛特叹了口气。管他呢，这话早晚都得说。“你还有个更严峻的问题，”他直截了当地说，“很多泰莫利亚人热爱他们的国家。一年，哪怕十年内你都不可能扭转这个现实，就算尼弗迦德管理有序，商业发达。他们不会就此消停的。”

“是的，”恩希尔说。“他们甚至愿意以毫不留情地打击本地农业为代价，这就更加说明了问题。你觉得弗农-罗契会愿意谈判吗？”

“那取决于你的筹码。”

“泰莫利亚作为自治的附属国。”

“如果那样，他会听的，”杰洛特说。“然而他也会担心当你把拉德维德扫平之后的事情。”

“如果黑日一旦笼罩了辛特拉，亚甸和瑞达尼亚，罗契除非是个战争狂才可能去选择领导另一波新反抗军，而那样只会让他的国家在敌人和贸易制裁中孤立无援。我自己并不会倾向使用弊大于利的暴力镇压，希里雅则更不可能。”

杰洛特耸了耸肩，“所以问题就在于他是否愿意信任你。”

“他不需要信任我。”恩希尔注视着他，“问题其实是，他是否信任你？”

“什么？”杰洛特说。

#

整个宫廷正因即将到来的征战而闹腾无比。天气渐冷，尼弗迦德军队五天后就要启程。莫尔凡进攻崔托格尔的计划在杰洛特看来还算靠谱：等到庞塔尔河结冰之后，分散过河，扰乱拉德维德的注意力，将兵力大部分集中在西部，看上去像是准备攻打诺维格瑞那样，然后掉头在冻土上迅速行军直切崔托格尔。希望当拉德维德的哨兵得到消息时，他们已经以极大优势兵临城下了。

根据计划，他们将在最西面的渡河点，最靠近诺维格瑞的地方扎下主军营。“我们扎营后，你就可以过河去与泰莫利亚的游击势力接触，”恩希尔说，用手指在地图上画了一道。“罗契虽然并不是法定意义上的泰莫利亚统治者，但反抗组织成员都听他的命令，我手上还有一多半的泰莫利亚贵族。他一旦同意就我们可以立刻执行，你有代我决定的权力。”

“你真想让我带着这玩意满大街走吗？”杰洛特说，他都可以感觉恩希尔那个可怕的令状在他的裤子背袋里发烫，这让他不太舒服。“如果被人偷走怎么办？”

“我保证，如果有人偷走它你是不会注意不到的。退一万步，附近的路人也会听见他们的惨叫。金色的印章是防盗之用。”

“果然，”杰洛特嘟囔道，“黑色印章呢？”

“背叛。我建议你除非在不可抗力的情况下，不要用它背叛我。”

“多谢提醒。最后那个血印章又是？”

“死亡，”恩希尔说。“持有者的。以防万一，令状会自行燃烧成灰烬。”

“防患周全，”杰洛特说。

“正是如此，它所代表的权力才至高无上。”恩希尔说，“看到这份令状的人会立刻明白它是由我亲手交予。”

“你经常发放这种东西吗？”

“仅此一份，”恩希尔说，“尽量别弄丢了。”

棒极了。杰洛特思考了一下如果恩希尔刚才能像那些神智正常的普通人那样说句 _我爱你_ 的话是不是更好一点。他不太确定。至少这样的话，他看上去不太像要等杰洛特的回复。

或者，也可能是他觉得没必要等杰洛特为他开口。杰洛特那天晚上去宫廷大厅找希里吃晚饭的时候，发现卓尔坦和丹德里恩也在那儿，穿着华丽的锦缎长袍，像孔雀那样在一群贵族里昂首挺胸。“一点儿也不认生嘛，”杰洛特说。

“杰洛特！”丹德里恩朝他露出满面笑容，“你回来了！终于！我 _必须_ 跟你谈谈，你得把 _一切_ 和盘托出。”

“呃，”杰洛特说。

“我已经把大纲铺垫好了，但还需要更多的 _细节_ ，”丹德里恩继续说，“我简直不敢相信你从未告诉我们皇帝和你在年少时有过交情。不，我不是指那件事，当然我完全理解，”虽然杰洛特自己并不理解他在说什么，“——秘密之下令人心碎的分手，你们对希里雅未来的争执，和漫长的离别日子，”老天在上，“——不过 _现在_ 自然也再没有隐藏的必要了。”

“丹德里恩，”杰洛特说，“你在说什么？谁跟你说我们年少时有过交情？”

“当然是皇帝陛下！”丹德里恩说，他一把抓住杰洛特的胳膊，“我甚至还没来得及感谢你。我欠你的，老朋友，别以为我有朝一日会忘记。”

“欠我 _什么_ ？”杰洛特开始感觉他自己也许掉进了一个传送门，来到了一个和他原本世界非常相似的平行宇宙，也许正因为如此他才没有立刻意识到什么不同。或者那个掉进传送门的是丹德里恩才对。

“那一大笔佣金！”丹德里恩说，“陛下在演出之后和我交谈了，他说你非常信任我，然后问我是否还有写点其他东西的灵感——哦， _没错_ ——然后他 _支持_ 了我充足的资金，杰洛特！用来创作一整套史诗三部曲！我想， _希里雅与狂猎_ 应该作为尾声，而我现在正在创作第一部，关于你们之间的爱情和他委托你养育希里雅的重任。我打算将它命名为 _狼与火焰_ 。”

“哦，尽管放心！”他立刻说，大概是看见杰洛特的表情流露出了一点他对这个话题的许多复杂情绪。“很显然，我会用一些隐蔽的诗歌手法来描述的，不会有什么过于 _直白_ 的部分。”

“你都干了些什么？”杰洛特对恩希尔说，“等等，算了，我太明白你做的事了。问题是， _为什么_ ？”

“如果根据意外律，希里雅则是你的女儿，尼弗迦德法律上来说她其实不是我的合法继承人。”恩希尔说，“而现在我们可以顺当地宣称这只是个为了保护她顺利成人的合理安排。”

杰洛特死盯着他。“所以现在的故事是你主动将你的女儿，帝国皇位的继承者，交予我，让她在猎魔人和女术士间成长？”

恩希尔耸了耸肩。“我被巫师诅咒，篡权者夺取了我父亲的生命。为什么我不会想把自己的女儿送去和那些可以更好地保护她的人中间一同生活呢？”

“那些年里你悬赏我又该作何解释？”

“当我取回皇位后，我们有过争吵。我打算立刻指定希里雅为王储。而你却担心她的幸福和身处皇廷的安全。但是我们现在和好如初，希里雅也回到宫中，准备成为尼弗迦德和北方领域的唯一女皇。这是个很美好的故事。”

“可那些都不是真事！”

“不需要是真事，”恩希尔说，他的口吻带着些许怜悯。“它们只需成为历史。”

充足的资金加上帝国的支持和自由的创作环境——并不是说丹德里恩离了这些就没法产生灵感——但很显然有极大的助攻力。丹德里恩在军队出发前一晚演奏了 _狼与火焰_ 的初稿。那里面并没有直接将恩希尔与杰洛特以恋人相称，那是当然。因为那样的话显然太 _直白_ 了。然而他们却“深深地眷恋着对方，如任何鲜血与永誓结成的纽带那般热烈”，然后杰洛特“将希里雅拥在胸口，正如同她是自己的，而并不止是那独占他心房的男人的女儿那样”，而两人之间因为希里的争执“仿佛破碎的琴弦深深地刺痛了他们的心。”

整个宫廷则被狂热所笼罩。第二幕一开始全场女性观众的抽泣声此起彼伏。希里还带着一副困惑的表情问他为什么从未向她吐露过任何真相。杰洛特当晚把自己灌得酩酊大醉。

“你现在开心了？”他后来对恩希尔说，把脸埋在枕头里。

“是的。甚至还激发了一些灵感，”恩希尔意味深长地说，以手抚上他的臀部。杰洛特默默地骂了一句；他倒是 _想_ 继续生气的，但恩希尔开始动作后的十分钟之内他就被自己的身体背叛了。这种事之前也发生过好几次。恩希尔亲吻着他的脖子后面，手指顺理成章地滑下直至他的腿根。“如何？”恩希尔轻声说。

“好吧，”杰洛特说。他明白如果一时冲动那最后受伤的还是自己。恩希尔急切地插入的时候他泄出了些呻吟。“谁知道——爱情故事——也能让你性致高昂，”他喘息着说。

他必须承认这个时机还是不错的：至少第二天他们就要出发，把整个宫廷丢在身后。那些原来对他态度粗鲁的贵族一夜之间就变得奉承起来，那些原本彬彬有礼的则表现出了奇特的关切，那些为数不多对他友好的人现在看他的表情就像他是他们之前赌对了的那匹赛马一样。总之每个人都想和他 _交谈_ 了。

“他们终于意识到你算是这个政治游戏的正式玩家了，而不再是什么被铁链拴着的，只为取悦我而存在的可怕野兽，”恩希尔说，“如果有人对你展开追求记得要向我汇报：他们要么是敌人要么则有利用价值。”

“你并不需要我去刺探你那些贵族们的动静吧，”杰洛特说。

“你不必去刺探，”恩希尔说，“你只需负责传递他们的讯息。这些讯息也许会是谎言，然而无论如何，它们是为我而准备的。”

#

简而言之，两天后杰洛特也很乐意在庞塔尔河岸边把他扔下，自行一人前往罗契的营地。他过河后不到一天就到了反抗军的大本营。虽然那旅途并不是那么美好，由于天降冻雨，道路泥泞不堪，杰洛特每个小时就得从萝卜上下来领着她走一小段，还得帮她把蹄子清理干净。“被皇宫生活惯坏了吧，”他苦笑着对她说，意有所指。他自己也不喜欢被淋得全身透湿。

反抗军们也不怎么欢迎他的到来。“站住，”卫兵说，在距离营地大概二十码的地方对他喊道，用十字弓瞄准了他。

杰洛特拉住缰绳，扬起一边眉毛。“有没有搞错？我觉得自己还是挺好辨认的。”十字弓依然高举着。杰洛特叹了口气。“罗契在吗？”

“他不在，”这人冷冷地说，“他也不会见你的，尼弗迦德听差。”

“很好，”杰洛特说。“告诉他这个尼弗迦德的听差明天前都呆在诺维格瑞的金鲟酒馆，如果打算谈谈关于泰莫利亚的自治事宜，他应该屈尊过来一趟。祝好。”

他骑马进城，在酒馆一楼角落里的桌边坐下，要了一杯啤酒，顺便玩了几把昆特。令人不爽的是，几乎每一手都很无聊。他和恩希尔现在每周都会玩上几盘，尽管杰洛特坚定地把恩希尔的牌组削减到至少还算合理的地步，他依然是个强劲的对手。这便极大提升了杰洛特的牌技；他几乎不怎么需要用脑子就能把普通人打得屁滚尿流。

客人在太阳落山后多了起来，接近凌晨的时候又渐渐散去，在杰洛特几乎肯定罗契应该不会出现了的时候，他注意到有些表情严肃的人占据了酒馆的四个角落，他们的斗篷下藏着武器，身上带着泥土和青草的味道。他解决了手上这一局牌，对着下一个人摇了摇头，空出了座位。几分钟后罗契与薇丝从楼上走下，在他对面坐了下来。

“好吧，”罗契冷冰冰地说，“你有什么好说的？”

“干嘛这么无情？”杰洛特说。“我有很多好说的，只是在思考哪个词对你来说比 _自治权_ 更具吸引力。”

薇丝冷哼一声，罗契的声音则更加冷酷，“泰莫利亚人不欢迎恩希尔的婊子。你以为我们会对弗泰斯特王的宫殿里发生的事情一无所知吗？”

杰洛特叹了口气。“如果整个北方领域还有哪个角落没听说这事，我都会觉得相当神奇的。在我们开始之前你还有什么肺腑之言想说来听听吗？”

罗契双手抱胸，嘴唇固执地抿成一条线——非常罗契。“是你来找我们的。如果你有什么想说就说吧。”

杰洛特耸了耸肩。“我以为自己已经说得挺明白了。泰莫利亚作为尼弗迦德的附属国，有独立自治权。你们可以收拾起武器，停止杀戮尼弗迦德士兵，在冬天来临前回家，也许在土地结冰之前能还来得及种几亩冬小麦。”

“赦免全部反抗军？”罗契尖刻地问。

“恩希尔既不想继续跟你们作战，也不想花精力只给几个人特赦。”

“我的很多部下的田地都被征收了。”

“那有点难度，鉴于有些可能被征做他用，”杰洛特说，“但我们可以假设，如果那些土地还空着的话，它们会被归还。如不，我们可以补偿他们一块等值或更高价值的土地，从当前所有者手里交易。有许多被没收的土地都被投机商趁机买下，他们会很乐意加价卖出的。”

罗契皱了皱眉。“ _可以假设_ ？你是说恩希尔并没有开这个条件？那你又有什么权力…”杰洛特取出令状，放在桌上的时候他止住了话头，盯着它。甚至薇丝也目瞪口呆地看着。

“我猜你知道这是什么了，”杰洛特说。

罗契缓慢地抬眼盯住杰洛特。他的表情满是疑惑。“但——”他低头看了看令状，又看了看杰洛特的脸，来回两次。“你真是恩希尔的情人？”

“你自己这么说的！你还说我是他的——”

“我根本就没 _真信_ 啊！”罗契说。“我以为又是个什么宫廷八卦之类的蠢话。尼弗迦德贵族会为了政治上的利益编出最荒诞的故事的。”

“如果不是真的，谁会相信 _这个_ 啊？”杰洛特说。

罗契的脸依然皱得像个风干的野沙果。“你疯了吗？他拿什么骗你上床的？金钱？名誉？”

“酒。差不多就是这个了。不过好在是顶级美酒。”

“这和希里雅有关吗？”薇丝小声地问，“因为你想呆在她身边，保护她，但他不会允许——”她没有继续说下去。

“别想太多，至少我也是这么跟自己讲的。”杰洛特说。“重点是，恩希尔打算集中精力对付拉德维德，而你最近的存在感太强。他说如果你光带领一帮空想家和马车夫就搞起那套偷粮草的方案，你便有领导一个国家的才能。”

恩希尔还有些附加条件，根据尼弗迦德的律法标准：任何进入军队或政界的人必须向皇帝发誓效忠，百合旗帜悬挂的场所也需同时悬挂黑日旗；禁止对尼弗迦德的支持者和共谋者进行任何报复行为；头四年保持适中税率，每个村落也需向帝国军队和民事建设提供一定数目的人员。

罗契谨慎地基本答应了这些条件，然后突然质疑道，“我们可以相信他会遵守诺言吗？杰洛特，这可是恩希尔——”

杰洛特耸肩。“事实上，如果他正在搞什么复杂计划准备在你背后插刀，你跟我和其他任何人除非在最后关头都是不会发觉的。”

罗契皱着眉头。“这听上去感觉可不太好。”

“我不骗你。但我觉得他应该不会这么做。这意义何在呢？他又不像拉德维德那么疯狂。既然你给他交税，贸易往来保持通畅，再挂黑日旗，他想要的就这么多了。你能为他工作他大概求之不得吧。”

他们共饮了一杯泰莫利亚黑啤以庆祝谈判顺利，握手后罗契的部下逐批撤出了酒馆，罗契和薇丝消失在地下室，从下水道离去了。杰洛特则等到最后一个人离开十分钟之后才起身出门，给了老板一把克朗。酒馆前靠近港口一侧的路上空无一人，东方刚泛起鱼肚白。杰洛特站在门前深吸了几口带着咸味的新鲜空气，然而却闻到了从酒馆旁小巷内传来的满是汗味的皮革与钢铁的味道。他瞬间拔出剑来，在他们向他冲过来的时候扑向另一边，在地上翻滚爬起，但是他们有超过三十人之多：全是教廷守卫与女巫猎人，他们抛出了一张沉重的铁丝网，将他困在其中。

#

希里惴惴不安地来到了恩希尔的帐篷里。通常她很清楚被叫去见恩希尔的原因：然而这次她并没有又 _不小心_ 做错什么。她倒不太介意这些，因为感觉上——就像在家那样，被维瑟米尔说教的时候，只是维瑟米尔没那么擅长表现得像块石头般不近人情以及——这是个糟糕的，对不起他的想法——没那么高的智商。恩希尔有时候会叫她到他跟前来，扬起一侧眉毛，然后问她想不想听些他的看法，只有在她点头之后才会继续。而当他 _真正_ 开始说教的时候，她却总能学到新东西：犹如从另一扇窗户重新看到了这个世界，这和拜访另一个世界的新鲜感并没有多大区别。

然而今天她觉得这 _应该_ 不是关于她的事情，除非又是那个联姻的问题；但上一次谈话后，他告诉她在征战结束之前不会再向她提及，意味着到那时她便需要作出决定。她试图从另一个角度看这个问题。杰洛特当然是对的；她自己也知道要重视恩希尔的判断。她也非常明白剩下的选择都会更糟。她只是——不愿意 _那_ 变成她与某人结婚的理由。也许她的要求太高了。

“你想见我，长官？”她问。他不在书桌后面；而是站在帐篷当中的一个火盆前，双手背在身后。

他几乎没有回头，只是稍稍动了一下身体。“是的，”他说，“我不希望你从别人那里听到这个消息。”她的心脏还没来得及绞紧，他又继续道，没有给她留下多少思考的时间，“杰洛特在诺维格瑞被捕。”

“你——确定吗，”她茫然地想理解这句话的含义。

“是的，”恩希尔说。“权力之声被夺走了。现在它不在他身边，但他还活着。我的两个法师一直在水晶球里观察着他的一举一动：然而他们似乎看不到清晰的影像了，这意味着他被关在有魔法屏障的某处，但他们很肯定他还在诺城之中。”

“我们该怎么办？你准备怎么办？”

他做了个简单的手势。“等。”

“ _等_ ？等什么？等他们确定他 _已经_ 死了吗？我可以——”

“自己去诺维格瑞？然后一头闯进下好的圈套，然后导致他，对我的敌人而言，失去利用价值？”

她握紧双拳。“我没那么容易被抓住。”

“许多命丧永恒之火教主柴堆的女术士和法师也是这么说的，”恩希尔说。“不，你目前帮不上忙，反而会危及到更多。你也必须等待。”

“我 _不会_ 在杰洛特或许正在什么偏僻暗巷中失血而死时袖手旁观的！”

“希里雅，”恩希尔疲惫地说，“他不在什么暗巷里。如果他是因为受伤而不是被药倒或背叛而被抓的话，伤口也被处理过了。他的性命对那些人来说相当珍贵。”

“如果你甚至都不知道是谁抓了他——”

“我知道抓他的人的大致轮廓，”恩希尔说。“缺少的只是个名字，不过那很快就会真相大白的。这绝不是个不幸的意外。那些捕获他的人是有计划的，他们或许是泰莫利亚人，或者是拉德维德的手下，也许是神庙守卫，也许是教主，又或者是他们之间的某种联盟。”

“但 _为什么_ ？”希里说，她感到喉咙紧缩。恩希尔不会搞错这种事情，但是——“因为他们知道了他是你的恋人的事？”

“我们希望如此，”恩希尔说，“然而我觉得可能性不大。”帐篷外传来一些杂声，他的一个侍卫随即进来鞠了一躬。“什么事？”

“长官，一个女人带着和谈的旗帜到了营地附近。她说她名叫薇丝，她有关于猎魔人杰洛特的消息，说你会想知道。”

恩希尔点了点头，一会儿之后侍卫撩起门帘让薇丝进了帐篷。“薇丝！”希里叫了一声，向她走去。“杰洛特究竟遭遇了什么？你有什么情报吗？”

“希里——”薇丝迟疑了一下，看向恩希尔，他半转过身，四平八稳地打量着她，面无表情。她咽了一下口水，鞠了个躬说，“陛下，我是——”

“我知道你是谁，薇丝上尉。”恩希尔说。“你有什么想对我说的？”

“我很抱歉带给您这个坏消息。尽管您似乎已经听说了一些。罗契将军和我今天在诺维格瑞见了杰洛特，在金鲟酒馆。之后我们大多数成员撤退了，但我们这边的几个当地人在杰洛特离开的时候仍在酒馆。当——当他们抓到他的时候。”

“是谁？”恩希尔说。他的表情没有丝毫改变，声音也是一样。

“圣殿卫兵与女巫猎人，”薇丝说。“将近三十人。我们什么也做不了。”

希里用力吞了一下。“他受伤严重吗？他们看见什么了吗？”

“就我听到的而言，不怎么严重，”薇丝说。“他们网住了他，他是自己在被押送下走出去的。我们的人说他们没看见他身上有血迹。其中一个人立刻回来向我们汇报，而另外两个尽可能偷偷跟踪着他们。他们一旦确认就会给我们报信，但是——怎么说呢，他们是朝着通往神殿岛的桥梁离开的。他们很有可能打算把他关在那里的地牢。”

希里急迫地看着恩希尔，但他只是迅速地抬了一下手让她先不要说话，然后对薇丝说，“上尉，你的消息对我有莫大帮助，为此你也承受了风险。我不会忘记这些。你们同杰洛特达成协议了吗？”

薇丝谨慎地看着他。“是的。他说——”

“无论他以我的名义答应了什么，我都会落实它们，”恩希尔说。“我的侍卫会带你去见我们的书吏。让他们把口头协议撰写成公文。”  
她张开嘴又闭上了，似乎因为没什么东西可以质疑这点令她相当困惑。然后她慢慢地说，“如果您愿意——我可以在军营附近等待，传信回去让我们的人将新获得的情报直接给我。只要信使能自由通行——”

“赛德里斯，”恩希尔喊道。他的侍卫进来了。“给薇丝上尉在北边哨口准备一顶帐篷。如果有人需要见她，可以直接将他们带去，无需汇报，也无需记录在案。”

看上去还是有点不知所措的薇丝又鞠了一躬，跟着侍卫出去了。希里在门帘合上的那一刻立即转身对恩希尔说。“神殿岛的地牢。我们现在知道他在哪儿了。”

恩希尔在书桌前重重地坐下。“是的，现在只剩最后一条关键细节。我猜应该快到了。”

“那又有什么区别呢？”希里说。“我们怎么说也得立刻把他救出来！”

“希里雅，”恩希尔说，语气刺耳，“或许你难以相信，但我可以理解你那盲目不合理的冲动，然而如果你无法控制自己，请先出去冷静一下。你认为我们该如何将他从神殿岛救出来呢？他并不是因为打架斗殴之类的纠纷被关进什么轻牢，身边只有几个容易被收买或刺杀的守卫。他是个重要的军事人质，被关押在一座坚不可摧的堡垒中央，由一小队精兵把守。无论赎金还是侵略都无济于事，庞塔尔河尚未结冰，桥梁也依旧被毁。如果我无法与教主达成什么协议，我敢肯定当一个多月后河面终于冻上时，拉德维德一半的军队，就算不是全部，则会挡在我们和城市之间的。”

她想朝他扔点什么：像尊神像那样坐在那里，说个不停， _等待，等待，_ 除了 _等待_ 她什么也不能做，无法满足她近乎绝望的请求，然而这时门帘又被掀开，另一个侍卫没有打招呼就进来了，他面如死灰，胆战心惊地双手捧着一个小盒子。他的声音颤抖着，“长官，你说过假如——”

“是的，”恩希尔说。“它到了。”他伸出手，侍卫缓慢地来到他跟前递上盒子：金质的，像是个圣骨匣。“它是怎么来的？”

“是诺维格瑞的一名圣殿守卫，长官，”侍从说，“我已经将他——”

“没有必要。让他走吧。”恩希尔说。“你可以退下了。”侍从鞠了一躬，如蒙大赦一般迅速离开了。恩希尔注视着盒子，然后打开了盒盖。他的表情没有改变，没有太多变化，但他下巴上的一条肌肉颤了下，就一下而已。他重新阖上了盖子。

“那——那是什么？”希里说。

“他左手的小指。”恩希尔回答。他的声音依然相当平静，他放在盒盖上的手也很平稳。导致她过了好一会儿才感受到了恐慌。

“为——为什么他们 _会_ ——”她说，声音破碎，感到头晕恶心。喔天啊， _杰洛特_ 。

“教主知道了迷思冽药的事情。”

“什么？你是怎么知道的？”

“他并不是一个小心谨慎的人，然而却自作聪明，”恩希尔说。“如果他只以为杰洛特是我的恋人，他会要求大量的赎金，假装这是普通罪犯的行为，用来试探我的反应。他会先搞清楚杰洛特对我的价值，再决定如何利用他。而这个，”他指了指盒子，“是省略了中间步骤的结果。这是纯粹的威胁。假如他并非早已清楚杰洛特是无价之宝则不会送来这个的。”

他停顿了一下，依然低头看着它，过了一会才说，“希里雅，请让我自己呆一会。”

“为什么？你要干什么？”她抓紧双手质问道。

“那些我建议你也去做的事情：控制自己。出去吧。”他站了起来，掀起卧房的门帘走了进去。希里站了一会儿，因为愤怒而全身发抖，然后三步并作两步冲了过去，打开门帘，然后僵住了：恩希尔站在床尾的一张矮桌旁，双手紧握背在身后，低头看着桌上摆好的一盘棋，大理石的棋盘上站着雕刻精美的象牙棋子。突然他一把抓起整个棋盘，将它用力贯在地上，伴着一声巨响摔得四分五裂，然后他滑了下去，跪倒在那些残骸里。

希里无声地让门帘落回原位，双手紧握。她随即转身走出了帐篷，然后一直走到河边才停了下来，绝望揪住了她的内心。恩希尔的随战法师没有带千里镜来：他们自己之间通过用占卜石构成的网络互相联系。她没有办法联络叶奈法或者特莉斯或其他人，就算可以也会太迟，就算她们能帮得上忙。也许她还能尝试联络阿瓦拉克——如果她充分使用长者之血的力量，那些传送门会按她的意愿开启。然而她根本无法静下心来，因为她脑海里一直回荡着有如击鼓声那般的：杰洛特，杰洛特，杰洛特落在那些根本不会管 _他_ 是谁，或者曾经是谁的手里，那些人只知道他对于皇帝来说就如同开锁的那把独一无二的钥匙。

“希里！”她的思绪被打断，转身张望：丹德里恩在营地另一边大叫她的名字。卓尔坦和薇丝正和他一起：他抓住卓尔坦的衣袖，从山坡上向她冲来，在泥上滑了一下，险些掉进河里。

“希里，好姑娘，薇丝告诉了我们关于杰洛特的事，”卓尔坦把丹德里恩拉了起来，小声对她说。“这是真的吗，他们把他关押在——”他更压低了声音，“——神殿岛里？”

“是的，”她干脆地说。“永恒之火的教主刚刚给我父亲送来了他的一截小指。”

他们都突然倒抽了一口冷气。“我们得做点什么！”丹德里恩暴发了，“我们得一起去救他出来，就如之前那么多次他救我们那样——”

她望向河面，将眼中的泪水眨去。听到丹德里恩这么说令她更难受了，她仿佛明白了恩希尔之前的感受，一定是那么荒诞而糟糕，当她对他嚷嚷着这些类似的话语的时候。甚至卓尔坦也严肃而缓慢地摇了摇头，双臂抱在胸前。“小伙子，没有一支军队我们是无法攻下那岛屿的。杰洛特在城中有好些盟友，一些金钱还能带来更多，但这些都不够击败那混蛋。”

希里注视着那平静无波的水面和缓缓流淌的河水，就像是一条无法静止的道路。她慢慢地开口，“能有多少盟友？”

“为什么这么问？”卓尔坦抬头看着她，“给我一小时，我可以召集二十名身强力壮的矮人。但是二十人对攻岛有多大用处呢？”

“不是为了攻岛，”希里说。她又转向薇丝。“你说你同杰洛特达成了协议。泰莫利亚自治，但作为尼弗迦德番属国？”薇丝点了一下头，“你会帮助我们吗？你会今晚和我们一同作战吗？”

“攻击神殿岛？”薇丝说，她的声音也有点不太确定。

“不。攻下教主的城门，守住几个小时。”他们一并盯着她看。“我们 _有_ 一支军队，”她激烈地说，伸手示意了一下河畔：一排排整齐的军帐，阳光洒在士兵的盔甲上熠熠生辉。“我们已经准备齐全：一万一人马距离诺维格瑞五小时路程。攻破城池是不够的，但如果有人能打开城门——”

“你的军队在河的另一边，”薇丝说。“你打算用渡船吗？河对岸埋伏着不少瑞达尼亚弓箭手，他们有足够的沥青可以点燃每一支箭。庞塔尔河至少有二十码深：他们会把你们整个兵营送到河底。如果你们终于能到达对岸，还剩十一个人就已经不错，更别提一万一了。”

“我知道，”希里说。“所以河面必须结冰。”

“在河边出现第一丝霜冻迹象的那天，教主会关上诺维格瑞的每一扇城门，布重兵把守的。”薇丝说。

“那天就是今日，”希里说。他们直盯着她。“狂猎从异世界带来了冰霜，足以冻结乌德维克的海湾。如果他们可以做到，我也可以。我可以冻上河流让军队通过。 _而你们能否守住城门？_ ”

#

她一路跑回恩希尔的帐篷，无视了他的侍从上气不接下气地说皇帝不准备见任何人的话。她一头闯了进去，看见恩希尔的桌上摆着个他从大资料箱最底部挖出来满是灰尘的匣子，地板上还散放着更多，匣子里的计划书都被摊开：明显早被弃用的各种渡过庞塔尔河的计划：桥梁装置，运输咒语——

“希里雅——”他严肃地说。

“我可以冻起河水，”她说。他突然僵住了。“卓尔坦和薇丝可以攻陷并把守住主城门——”

恩希尔已经站了起来，他大声喊道，“来人！”他的助手们立刻一窝蜂地涌进帐篷。“传令军队立刻白天休整。告知莫尔凡将军和多维安将军我们将在黄昏时刻开始五小时急行军，并在之后准备战斗。丢弃攻城装备。备好我的盔甲和战马。你自己需要法师的帮助吗？”他转向希里问道。她摇了摇头，心脏砰砰直跳，像刚跑完一场比赛似的。“告诉伍雷格大师和他的手下准备一同前行。我会马上准备一封给格兰法尔将军的信。去吧。”助手们又立即全部离开了军帐。他又转向她问。“他们可以召集多少人攻打城门？”

“六十人。如果你可以给卓尔坦一些经费的话。”

恩希尔立刻打开书桌后面的箱子，递给她一个沉甸甸的钱袋。“先给他这个，但是务必告诉他无论需要多少钱我都会支持。城门附近有没有酒馆？”她点了点头之后他又说，“让他付钱给酒馆老板，叫他免费给所有客人供酒，当攻城开始时，希望能够看上去尽可能像是醉鬼引发的暴乱。如果运气够好，或许我们行军的消息还来不及传到他们耳朵里。”

“神殿岛还有个大门，”希里突然说，她还未能想好相应计划。

“我做好了到那一步再接受挑战的准备，”恩希尔说。“我们必须见机行事。”他抽出一张新羊皮纸，弯下腰去，迅速地在纸上写着什么。“希里雅，如果我万一被杀，我必须将军队指挥权交予莫尔凡。目前军队将领们还不会听你指挥。然而那样却会将你置于不利之地，假如你不愿和他结婚——”

“没有关系，”她说。“我会和他结婚的。”

“如果我们成功的话，你就 _不必_ 了。”恩希尔干巴巴地说，甚至没有抬头。“一天之内若能以一万人之力攻下诺维格瑞会对权势斗争产生极大的影响。”

“但他还是最好人选？”

“是的。”

“那我还是会和他结婚的，”希里说。“在我们成功之后，在就算他知道我并不需要这么做的时候。”

恩希尔抬头看了她一眼，然后又低头继续疾书。“你变得出人意料的随和起来。”她不以为然地耸了耸肩。她不知道该如何描述这种突然想要信任他的这种感觉，那都是由于她看到他摔碎了一个棋盘之后。但如果真的告诉他了，他肯定会说她在犯傻的： _那_ 只是迷思冽药的影响。她甚至觉得那或许并没什么问题。没有迷思冽药，他的确不会打碎任何东西。他只会把那感觉，如紧闭的蚌壳，深埋在心里而已。

“父亲，”她突然说，他又僵住了。“那——我母亲是什么样子的？”

他停了停，又过了一阵子才粗声说，“相当的 _不_ 随和。”

他再没有继续写下去；垂着头，双手握紧。她知道他在想些什么：另外那个性格并不随和的人。她把一只手搭在了他的肩膀上。或许话说回来，这便是原因：那些他真爱过的人正是那些并不惧怕他的。

#

自然，宣布你可以把世界间的虚无召唤过来冰封庞塔尔河是一码事，在一万一千人面前真正这么 _做到_ 则是另一码事了。同阿瓦拉克学习打开通往异世界传送门的每一分钟都是在小心翼翼 _不要_ 碰到虚无，以及出错的话结果会是多么严重。希里站在河岸，闭上双眼，想象杰洛特正在等着他们，等着 _她_ 的到来，然后她半合起双手，面向身前，打开了通路。

一股强劲的力量差点把她冲倒。传送门还没打开核桃般的大小，她就已经感到疾风尖利地在她双手边乱串。她面前的河流并未立刻冰冻：河水 _沸腾_ 起来，蒸汽如云雾般腾空而起，在半空中突然冻住，如一大片雪堆那样砸落在河床里。它们一开始似乎半融化在河水里，但突然瞬间结了冰，河上的浪涛冻成如云雾状的冰凌。

她面前的空气都开始 _液化_ ，然后在几步之遥又迅速蒸发了。那些云雾碰到的一切立刻覆盖上了薄冰。霜冻在她的脚下成型，像蛛网那样迅速地攀上河堤，结在那些立刻就变黑倒下死去的草叶上。沸腾的空气似乎想从传送门边缘涌出流到她的手上。不远处的一棵树突然炸裂开了，从中央被劈开，砸进河里，在不平整的冰面上又弹了起来。

她不再继续试图打开传送门，而是匆忙地将它推向更远处，保持着出口的大小。那条冰雪构成的宽阔通道开始向河对岸延伸，同时如浪涛般朝两边滚去，将冰封的河面推开得更宽。她慢慢地迈出第一步，踏上了像岩石一样僵硬的冰面，甚至还保持着奇异的，如同浪花的形状。而在这条白色道路的两侧，河水依然汹涌地击打，开始蚕食冰盖。她跟着霜冻，向前跑去。

“前进，尼弗迦德！”恩希尔在她身后喊道，他的声音在冰冷的仿佛冻住的寂静中回响，他战马的带齿铁蹄踩在冰上发出碎裂之声，领着整个骑兵队伍下到河里。她回头见他高举火把，照耀着他金色的战甲和鎏金的黑色太阳闪闪发光。士兵的吼声震耳欲聋，在疾行中他们的盔甲叮当作响。

莫尔凡驱马前行，赶到了骑兵队伍的最前头。“希里雅！”他喊道，俯下身向她伸出手。她转身抓住，他将她一把带上了马，让她坐在身后，自己控制着马缰，骏马不安地摆着头，而他们身前就是正如烈火燎原般铺开的冰面。“我们不能靠太前！”她在厉风的悲鸣中朝他大喊。他点了点头，眉头紧皱，集中精力控制着濒临失控的马匹。她让他处理这个，回头专注于控制传送门。

紧随其后的步兵也同样迅速：对岸渐近，冰雪构建的墙壁也还能抵挡河水的侵蚀，然而她却能听见身后冰面如春天将至发出的第一声断裂声响，她转身望去，能看见最后一队士兵身后的冰盖出现了细长的裂隙。瑞达尼亚瞭望塔的钟声大作，在雾气弥漫的另一边，弓箭手正在围栏后布好阵型。瑞达尼亚士兵在远岸处渐渐聚集：人数虽不够阻止他们多久，但这并不是他们的目的。

“你能暂停住马吗？”希里对着莫尔凡耳边大喊，他点头作答，于是她闭上眼把传送门稍稍开大了一点儿，从眼睛大小到嘴那么大而已。撕裂般的狂风立刻穿梭而过，翻滚的冰冻气流将射向他们的燃烧箭只在半空中直接冻住，然后扔到地面尽数碎裂，就像是个大发脾气的孩童，然后继续尖叫着冲向对岸横扫瑞达尼亚军阵，许多士兵瞬间被冻成雕塑，随后倒地摔碎，剩余的人则被霜冻包裹着，连滚带爬地试图逃离。

这时传送门在她手中滑走，寒冰的云雾在它终于关闭时消散开去。她喘着气瘫倒在马上，紧搂着莫尔凡的腰，恩希尔已经喊出了进攻的命令。帝国卫兵如雷霆般冲过他们身旁，越过河堤，端着长矛冲进瑞达尼亚已经七零八落的军队。步兵则从河里上来，紧随着涌过战场。一小队人留了下来，包围了最后那点缴械投降的瑞达尼亚士兵。

莫尔凡驱马来到恩希尔身边，她冰冷的双手终于恢复了一点温度。在他们身后，冰面早已分崩离析，深不见底的河流中上下漂浮着一块块流冰，然而整军都已平安上岸。通向诺维格瑞的路在月光下一览无余，步兵已经开始朝着城市行进，军中唱起一支她不熟悉的歌谣。

军中护卫们在骑兵中间带着刀来回穿梭，不一会儿就把战马蹄铁的冰齿全数卸下，在路旁堆成一座小山。恩希尔的一个护卫给她带来了她自己的马。她跳上马鞍，追到前面。她和她父亲并肩向前骑行的时候，士兵们在两侧高声欢呼，“希里雅——希里雅——！”并用长剑敲打着盾牌。

她几乎没有注意这些；她的脑子一直在下一步的计划上：假如卓尔坦无法召集足够的帮手该怎么办，假如罗契拒绝让反抗军帮助该怎么办——“对一些人笑一笑，”恩希尔轻声说。“如果你觉得疲惫，或担心，也要在脸上表现出来。”

“什么？”

“他们需要将你看作一个有血有肉的人，而不是一种可怕的力量。”

她有点想反驳的，但这不值得争论；尽管疲惫，她仍然勉强自己转过身去微笑了几次。她觉得这样做有点愚蠢，但她也注意到了这么做的价值，她注意到士兵们嘲弄着推揉那些那些被她微笑眷顾的人，她还注意到有些人大胆地回以笑容，有些人看上去晕头转向，有些人涨红了脸。“你怎么在这种情况下还能想到……”他们来到队列最前的时候她小声说。

“你在疲倦的时候会忽视你的剑吗？”恩希尔说。“而权力也是一样，它的力量来源于无微不至，而绝非漠不关心。”

他听上去又像，维瑟米尔了。 _我不管你是否就要流血而死，是否呕吐不停，是否你累得快看不清东西，连喝水的力气都不剩。你要记住先清理你的剑，涂上剑油，插回剑鞘后才能闭上眼睛。_ 她微微颌首，继续策马前行。

#

卓尔坦的确牢记了恩希尔的话：当他们到达城外的第一座山顶，看见城门处有 _烟花_ 炸响，在火把的亮光里，希里可以看见有人在街上边跳边嚷。那边的守卫正毫无效率地晃在那里驱散人群。“艾达尔将军，”恩希尔说，“你的骑兵必须保证控制住城门直到步兵跟上。向着十字路口前行，在门口吊桥前吹响军号。”

“是的，长官，”帝国守卫的司令官说，他们到达十字路口的时候，马匹先是原地踱了一会，然后开始小跑起来，长矛压低。位于暴乱边缘的守卫转过身来，警觉地睁大眼睛，但当骑兵开始吹起号角，城楼的钟声也随之响起。在他们的马蹄踏上桥前，瑞达尼亚士兵和神殿守卫们则一个接一个地从城门左右的哨楼窗口摔了出来，似乎里面正有人把他们扔出来似的。当希里自己的战马在骑兵群里冲过城门时，她从眼角看见卓尔坦在城墙上甩着他的战斧，一下子就扫倒三个士兵，门口的醉汉们嚷嚷着跌跌撞撞地给他们让开一条路，同时也冲倒了半数的守卫。

这不同于希里以前打过的任何一仗。她简直无法分辨谁是她的盟友谁是敌人。无法先砍倒一个对手，再转向下一个；他们在她的剑刃所及处立刻融成一团互相扭打的混乱。她只得放弃攻击，回到恩希尔身边，挡开朝他而来的剑锋，有一次还打下一支十字弓射来的箭， _杰洛特肯定会为我骄傲_ 这个想法在她脑海中一闪而过。

恩希尔也拔出了他的剑，然而只是个象征而已：他将剑横在腿上发号施令——有些时候只是对着单个人而已，就像下棋那样将他注意到的棋子移到更有利的位置去。塔楼附近的争斗愈发激烈：守卫们从各个街区，城墙之下蜂拥而至，把他们挤作一团。他们想夺回城门的控制和吊桥的闸门。尼弗迦德步兵则正如同月光下一阵烟雾那样从附近的山丘冲来。这是一场双方都拼了命的赛跑。

骑兵和战马在她的周围不断倒下。一个瑞达尼亚的军官大声喊道，“北方领域！为了拉德维德和北方王国！跟我来！”一边组好阵型朝着在把守东面塔楼底部的泰莫利亚反抗军冲刺：假如他们夺回塔楼，就至少可以砍断吊闸的锁链。“父亲！”希里指着他们大喊，恩希尔望了过去，他的下巴上的肌肉绷紧，环顾战场想找出可以派出的骑兵，然而无人可以脱身。“我去！”她又大喊一声，他回过头来，朝她猛地点了一下头。

希里使劲踩了一下马镫跳了下来，将注意力集中在塔楼下， _瞬间移动_ 过去，然后转身朝着那个泰莫利亚上尉和他的士兵，一把扯下发绳，让头发在风中飘散，她大喊一声，“ _尼弗迦德！为了泰莫利亚！_ ”她随后看见有些尼弗迦德士兵们发现了瑞达尼亚人的进攻，一并朝她冲来。她再次 _移动_ 开去，这猛地又变成了她熟悉的那种战斗：周围环绕着两打敌人，面露惊恐，试图寻找她的身影——他们自然犯了错；他们并不知真正的诀窍是应该寻找她出现的 _时间_ ，时空之门在她身边一个个开启，她在其中穿越，剑锋在消失之前击中每一个目标。

她砍倒了半数瑞达尼亚的阵营，粗喘着瞬移回了塔下：有些人加入了抵抗军团，尼弗迦德士兵和泰莫利亚反抗军迷惑地互相张望，但一同在她冲进他们之间的时候伸手扶住了她。她直起身子，高举着剑大喊，“为了太阳与百合！”他们便和她一同怒吼，抵挡着剩余瑞达尼亚士兵的进攻。然后是一阵仿佛无止境的搏斗，双眼通红，汗流满面，密不透风，剑光闪烁，直到薇丝和五个泰莫利亚弓箭手从城楼上的窗口探出身子一同用十字弓射击，那群士兵倒下才让她透出气来。

希里和围绕在她四周的士兵趁胜追击，又死死控制住了五分钟之后，一切就突然结束了：几千人的脚步如震天雷霆那般越过吊桥，步兵阵营就像惊涛骇浪从一个小豁口涌了进来水漫河堤那样，闯进了整个城市。

恩希尔奇迹般地在十分钟之内就把乱成一团糟的现状整理有序，三声号响之后，每一个尼弗迦德士兵都立刻回到了方阵，就像这本是个军事演习，而不是刚刚还战斗正酣那样。两个连队被派去和反抗军共同把守城门，另外六个连则被派去布在通向中心广场的城中主路两侧，他们同样迅速地离开了。希里随手抓起一匹受惊之马的缰绳，翻身骑上，追上了恩希尔。骑兵阵还是受到了挺大的打击：只剩下十几个骑士，加上他与莫尔凡和多维安将军身边的几个上级将士而已。“莫尔凡，”恩希尔说，“带上步兵十六营。把从这里到神殿岛之间的每个马厩里的马都牵出来，让所有人上马到神殿岛大门前和我们汇合。”

“请原谅我，陛下：在我们攻下中心广场之前吗？”莫尔凡问。

“我们不必进攻中心广场，”恩希尔说。“我们要把它烧了，利用永恒之火教会毋庸置疑留在那里方便我们的柴堆。让一连弓箭手去南面楼顶埋伏，射杀所有准备灭火之众。多维安，你带步兵第五营，与向西面去的三个连汇合，夺取码头。对所有瑞达尼亚船只格杀勿论，并告知所有其他国家船只的所有船长，可以帮我们带个指令给坦尼尔上将的人，今后五年内不用在诺维格瑞的港口缴一分钱的进口税。对坦尼尔的指令是，带上所有的战船来此，若有必要需让他的法师扭转风向以提高船速。完成这些任务后务必立刻发射六枚蓝色信号弹。”

“是的，长官，” 多维安说，他们两人从两侧立刻离开了。

中心广场在他们刚刚赶到时就已经被火焰吞没：那地方全是装满书籍和衣物的木质隔间，在为次日早晨而准备的三个巨大柴堆附近，防雨布下还堆放着大量干木料和易燃物。恩希尔的弓箭手们偷溜上广场南侧的房顶，没有和与神殿守卫正面过招一次就用燃烧的箭矢将它们全点着了，而人数众多的神殿守卫当时正整齐地聚集在广场中央，他们盾牌交叠，做好了抵抗的准备。带火的箭雨纷纷落在广场四周的建筑上，最后十个连的尼弗迦德士兵冲了过去把广场团团围住。

希里边和恩希尔并肩骑行边把脸上的灰尘和泪水抹去，喉咙发痛。她突然感觉糟透了，这破坏是如此之巨，但更糟的是她不能感到后悔；她现在能期冀的仅仅是做这一切不会 _枉然_ 。然后莫尔凡回到他们身边，他那些表情不适的部下们骑在每一匹看起来都惊恐不安的老马和役马上，他们一同来到了通往神殿岛的吊桥前。吊桥另一侧的闸门关着，大门紧闭，两侧的城墙上全是戒备满满的士兵。

恩希尔在队伍刚到桥边就抬手停止了前行，对他的传令官说道。“正式告知他们我和希里雅的到来，让他们派人出来谈话。”他又转身对站在他身后的法师说。“确保我的声音能传到桥的另一边。” 伍雷格点了点头，念出简短的咒语，一个橘红色的小光球在他的双手间出现。

传令官已经策马到了吊桥正中，由两个扛着黑日旗的骑士分处两旁，他清了清嗓子大声道，“皇帝陛下驾到，恩希尔-恩瑞斯陛下， _戴斯文-阿登-因-卡恩-艾普-莫伍德_ ，在敌人坟墓上舞动的白色烈焰，尼弗迦德帝国之最高统治者，麦提纳，艾宾和吉莫拉之主，那扎尔与维科瓦罗之君王，辛特拉的守护者，陶森特与泰莫利亚的首领。同他一起的是公主殿下，希里雅-菲欧娜-艾伦-丽安伦阁下，尼弗迦德皇储，辛特拉女皇，布鲁日公主殿下，索登公爵夫人，亚特与阿布亚拉的宗主。汝等何人可暂有权与陛下等会面，并可答复皇帝陛下的疑问，请他报上名来。”

塔顶传来一阵匆忙的混乱声响，很显然他们正试图找出那个问话中有暂时权力的人，最终一个神殿守卫上尉出现在城墙顶端火把的亮光里，向下喊道，“我是掌管此地的吉萨德-冯-马伊弗上尉，”他的声音带着一点儿不定。

恩希尔对传令官再次开口，他的声音清晰地在吊桥上响起，“询问他是否与那个在第二次北方领域-尼弗迦德之战中科伦一役诺维格瑞第四步兵营的指挥官冯-马伊弗是同一人。”

上尉看上去大惊失色，并朝着传令官给出了肯定答复。恩希尔说，“他是个英勇的司令官；我们可以接受他作为和谈的代表。让他上前来。”

那边又传来一小阵混乱，似乎他们在纠结怎样在不打开桥闸的情况下让上尉出城。希里隐约听见他吼道，“操你们这些愚蠢的混帐娘炮，妈的尼弗迦德皇帝正带着他妈的半支军队等在那里，给我拿条绳梯过来！”

希里回头看了一眼，突然间明白了什么：莫尔凡那支尴尬地假装成骑兵的步兵队伍整齐地藏在他们最后剩下的一排骑士身后，在昏暗的光线下看上去就像一整个巨大的骑兵方阵，剩余的步兵连则全部堵在他们后面每一条窄道上，在城市弯弯曲曲的路上仿佛看不到尽头。再往后，中心广场的烈焰依然烧得冲天，城西面的港口也不断燃起火光，那是多维安的人正在烧每一条瑞达尼亚的船只：看上去整个城市都沦陷了。话说回来，为什么 _不可能_ 有一整支尼弗迦德大军，在神殿守卫的眼里，他们根本原没有可能到达这里的啊。

那上尉有点狼狈地从绳梯上叮哩咣啷地爬下来，带着几个下级，他有点紧张地整了整战甲，走上前来。恩希尔驱马前行几步，把头盔取下：上尉看见他的脸的时候吞了一口口水。“冯-马伊弗上尉，”恩希尔说，“我有必要解释一下当前的情况。昨天早晨，你们自称教主的人背叛了他的神圣职责和你们城市的中立立场。由于疯王拉德维德手下煽动者显而易见的策划，他对一个身负帝国之声的人进行了暴力攻击，窃取了他的官印，最终竟无礼且无耻地将他的手指砍下向我们炫耀他的罪行。而这便是我们的回应。”

那上尉目瞪口呆地望着他，城门上的人也开始窃窃私语起来。

“诺维格瑞的命运，以及她的神圣教廷的命运，正掌握在你的手中，”恩希尔说道。上尉刷的脸色惨白。“摆在你面前的责任或许对一个年轻军官来说过于沉重，但我们曾听说你的名字，那是一个在乎自己尊严和部下生命的人的姓名，我们相信你现在也可以做出同样正确的决定。你很清楚，由于事发迅速，我们不及带上攻城装备。而面前只有两条路可走。我想现在，你的瞭望员应该也注意到了迫近的黑帆。”

他随手指了下一望无际的黑色海洋，哪怕是拥有鹰凖视力的人也不可能越过整个港口船只燃烧的火光看清任何东西。“到了明日清晨，”恩希尔说，故意无视了那些细节，“他们会进入火炮攻击范围。然而从港口处对神殿岛的攻击一定无法保持精准。神殿也不可能在这攻击下幸存。你必须决定，为保护一个背信弃义的腐败之人，是否值得你和部下为此牺牲，是否值得你守护的神圣殿堂为此毁灭。”

这上尉望着远方的海洋，仿佛他完全能看得清楚那边确有一整个尼弗迦德舰队似的。他恐惧地注视着恩希尔，皇帝则平静地继续道，“或者，假若你认为自己的首要任务其实是服务于教廷本身的誓言，而不是那些污染此地忘却立场的教廷奴仆，你也可以打开城门不加干涉，作为尼弗迦德皇帝，我也同样可以向你发誓，无人会动神殿分毫，她的每件圣器或银杯都会完好无缺，你和你的弟兄则可依旧看见你们礼拜信仰的最高之地保持原有辉煌。”

#

当教主的目光在他身上扫过，脸上露出一个扭曲的嘲笑道，“先把恩希尔男宠的手指给他送去再说”的时候，杰洛特差不多已经放弃抵抗，在脑子里自动把这归类为是他在诺维格瑞渡过的一个糟透的长假了。他没有反抗。因为那毫无意义。他们拿走了令状——他也，的确，听见了他们的惨叫——所以他们应该知道面前的是什么人，因此这是他们故意而为。在他们将他的左手放在砧板上时，他甚至还主动伸出小指，为确保他们不会误切掉更多的部分。

之后他没再多说什么，当负责看守他的卫兵们讨论起他们是否也该尝尝究竟是什么能令尼弗迦德皇帝如此爱不释手的时候，他躺在铺盖上闭着眼睛，只说了句“不建议你们这么做。”

“靠近到可以操我的距离，也就足够我杀了你们。”

“恩希尔还活的好好的，不是吗？”其中一人嘲讽道。

“他可比你们洗得勤快多了。”杰洛特说。

“都他妈给我闭嘴，你们这些混蛋基佬，”另一个守卫说。“没有命令你们谁都别想动他一根指头，听到我说的了。我可不想因为你们这些死屁精不愿去城里招妓而被降职。”

不过杰洛特并没有抱多高的期望：如果教主之后决定再从他身上切点什么东西的话，迟早他就会状况糟糕到被轮奸什么的也不会对结果造成太多损害了，就算这结果是恩希尔最后能谈判成功把他搞出来。他一整天都在尽力让自己别多想，然而没多少用。他手上的伤痛的要命。他已经坚决地告诉自己下次牢门打开时，他们会夺走他剩余的左手，他试图让自己提前接受这个，至少到时准备起来会容易一些。

因此当牢门开启，希里进来的时候，他第一反应是 _操，别这样_ ，因为这比他想象中的最坏结果还要更糟，他们抓住了她。然后她来到他身边解开他的锁链，杰洛特才意识到她并不是阶下囚，他开口道，“希里，你疯了吗？你在这里干什么？”

她竟然大笑起来，声音里夹杂着古怪的断续。“我父亲让我过来的，杰洛特。先别动。”

“恩希尔 _让你过来的_ ？”杰洛特说。“如果我们还可以活着出去的话，我一定要揍他一顿，我才 _不管_ 这是不是迷思冽药的作用——”这时她把锁链打开，当他试图站起来的时候一手捂住了他的嘴。

“杰洛特，你不能在军队前说这种话，那可是叛国之罪，”她说，然后他看见他牢房门外一堆的士兵，十几个尼弗迦德兵如同正被检阅一般站在教主地牢的正中央。

他盯着他们。“什么鬼。”

“他在楼上，”希里说。“我们先上去吧。他在等着看你状况如何再决定如何处决教主。”

“那样的话，也许我应该把脑袋先使劲在墙上撞一撞，”杰洛特过了一会儿才说。他仍然不太 _相信_ 这些，也许是他伤口感染出现了幻觉。直到希里把他领进选民大厅然后他看见恩希尔正端坐在主教王座上，一排选侯靠墙站着。大理石地板上有一滩猩红的血迹和一截小指。主教正跪在恩希尔脚边抓着自己受伤的手。就这恐怖的示爱方式而言，此时此刻，杰洛特竟然觉得有些感动。

恩希尔起身朝他走来，一只手自然而然滑至他的脑后。情欲的味道瞬间从他的皮肤上散发而出，杰洛特相应地感到自己不由自主地绷紧了身体，尽管他才在牢房呆了一天一夜，身上满是汗水和污迹和自己的血。他做好了恩希尔会吻他的准备，甚至还有点 _期待_ 恩希尔的吻，然而恩希尔却只是说，他的声音像冰川一样平静，“除了你的手，身上还有哪里受伤吗？”

“没有，”杰洛特说。“守卫们有些异想天开的主意，但并没有实施。”

恩希尔点了一下头。他的手指在杰洛特散落的头发下轻微而隐蔽地爱抚了一会，收回了手，又坐回王位上了。“很好。砍了他的头。”他对卫队长说，主教直直地跪起，粗哑着猛地说，“你不能——”，他的话音未落，阿德尔爵士双手挥剑只用一击就砍下了他的脑袋。他的头颅滚至恩希尔脚下，他看也不看就说，“将它挂到主城门上，尸体喂狗。”

士兵们围了上来，他转头看了一眼剩下的选侯，他们正聚集在一起，瞪着那尸体，如同被猫盯着的老鼠那样瑟瑟发抖。“好了，接下来，”恩希尔说，他们僵硬的目光立刻转向了他。“我们有许多事情需要谈。现在，梅尼斯中士，去让管家为公主殿下和杰洛特阁下准备两个房间。”

“立刻就去，长官，”梅尼斯敬了个礼离开了。

主教的浴室虽比不上尼弗迦德帝国标准，但比起地牢来讲好多了。杰洛特喝下了医师给他的药水，把佣人送上来的食物全吃了，爬上包着金边的大床就睡了过去。他一直睡到第二天早晨，醒来发现恩希尔在他身边，睡得死沉怎么都叫不醒，在杰洛特开始怀疑有什么不对劲的时候，他闻了一下恩希尔的嘴唇，嗅到了蒸馏药剂的气息。

“我又不是玻璃做的，”杰洛特愤怒地冲着人事不省的恩希尔说。事实上，他真的挺想就地来一发的。他吃过东西也补充了水分和睡眠。他小指的伤处也被小心缝好涂上了膏药，一点也不痛了， _倒是_ 痒得不得了。不过这正是来点什么分散注意力的好理由。

由于无事可做，他又睡着了，当他再次抬头的时候，恩希尔已经消失不见。杰洛特瞪着空枕头哑口无言。躺在那儿就像 _他自己_ 才是那个被下了咒的人那样欲求不满就已经够糟了，竟然还让他苦等而 _不得_ 。

看上去今天剩下的时间也没戏，既然恩希尔只用了一万人和一车谎言就拿下了整个城市，他现在必须加班加点工作以防这胜利不会再次溜走。他解散了神殿守卫，把四分之一的人派去救火，剩余的则和瑞达尼亚士兵一起被关进他所能找到的全部监狱和地窖以及能上锁的房间里，这可不能说是个安定的局势。杰洛特中途闯进他们正在开的这个会议里五分钟就明白了当前情况——门口的守卫没人有拦住他的意思，桌边坐着的所有将校更连眼都没人眨一个——会议结束以后，恩希尔站起来转向他。

“我们还须掌控地下黑帮网络。”恩希尔说，“我知道你认识他们的首领：你能把他们带来见我吗？你想要多少人尽管说。”

“我想独自去最好，”杰洛特说。“但我大概应当告诉你西吉-卢文他——”

“我向你保证，我一直以极大的热情密切关注着迪科斯彻阁下的工作。”恩希尔干巴巴地说。“我愿意在任何他指定的场所与他见面。”

“好吧，”杰洛特说。“不是我要对此指手画脚，然而，那场所肯定不能是这里。”他指了一圈神殿岛。“同所有人都一样。”

“照你的意愿来吧，”恩希尔说。这时房间已经空了下来，他捧住杰洛特的脸吻了他，带着甜蜜又强烈而且显然已经欲火焚身的意味，他就这样把杰洛特推倒在最近的一个台子上凶猛地操了他好几个小时直到他差点晕过去，随后那混蛋却放开了他然后自行离开了房间。杰洛特气得直磨牙，但还是同样溜出了神殿岛，向市中心而去。至少还能有些事可做。

他几乎立刻就反悔这个决定了。“哎呀，猎魔人，我对你真是敬佩得五体投地，谁能像你，随便被个人搞都能找个主宰他妈整个世界的皇帝，”杰洛特一走进迪科斯彻的房间就听他这么说。他甚至唱了几句没调子的丹德里恩的歌谣，把歌词改得淫秽不堪，还在他面前鬼笑了一声。“操你怎么让恩瑞斯对你苍白的屁股产生兴趣的？我没恶意，只是职业好奇心所致。”他继续说。

“你干嘛不职业地去操你妈的。”杰洛特咬紧牙关。

“问问又不会怎样，”迪科斯彻说，“你又他妈的到这来干嘛？你倒是可以试着阻止我找条船逃跑，不过我不建议你这么做。我除了脑袋什么都没了，但我至少可以为此让恩希尔付出他计划之外的代价。”他的浴场大门附近有四十个重装士兵，还有几个为他卖命的法师，看上去他已经在打包了，房间里满是带锁的箱子和沉重的已经用皮带捆好的木匣。

“恩希尔对你的脑袋没兴趣，”杰洛特说。迪科斯彻嗤了一声。“他想要的是你的手下。还有屠夫和乞丐王。”

“ _那_ 我倒还真信，”迪科斯彻说，“我还在想那些白痴卫队要多久才能意识到恩希尔只用一旗队伍就夺了他们的城。你们若能守上一周就很幸运了。”

“他却正在计划长住，”杰洛特说。“你觉得他会不值得你多花点时间考虑考虑？”

“我觉得如果我能蠢到自己送上门去，那被打死剥皮也是我活该了。”

“不用你送上门去，”杰洛特说，“我们在这里就好，叫上其他人，我再给你带协议来。”迪科斯彻眯起小眼睛盯着他。“得了，迪科斯彻，有点信心。如果你到时不愿合作，我保证亲自护送你到港口上船。届时如果你还打算像只丧家之犬那样躲去恩希尔还未触及的什么角落里度过余生，你还有机会的。不过该死的你还有什么地方好去呢。”

迪科斯彻巨大的下巴耷拉下来。“他妈好问题，”他嘟囔道。“ _就在这里吗？_ ”

“是的，”杰洛特说。“你们每人可以带两个护卫，再加二十人留在门外。我会带个谈判官和二十个同样会呆在门外的尼弗迦德士兵过来。如果你们哪个对我们敢拔刀相向，我 _会_ 杀了你。或者，我的剑也可以好好地呆在鞘里，无论结果如何，每个人都能完好无损地离开。怎样？”

迪科斯彻粗壮的手指在桌上敲了两下之后说，“操他妈的。好吧。一个小时后带你的谈判官过来，分秒不差。我要留四十人在门外。你到时没来，我就闪人。”

“好，”杰洛特说，然后回了神殿岛。他以为恩希尔会表达异议，但他只表达了眉毛扬起的表情，随后毫不迟疑地穿上了一件厚重的斗篷。唯一提出（许多）异议的是阿德尔爵士，当他发现杰洛特打算带着皇帝和仅仅二十名守卫去主城的时候。当得知剩下的计划，他的异议更加坚决，直到恩希尔抬起手阻止了他的抱怨，“够了。”

“ _长官_ ，” 阿德尔说，他看上去快要哭了出来，“如果他们一同联手背叛您——”

“如果情况不妙，我们就不从正门出了，”杰洛特说。“我知道有一条经过下水道的出口。相信我，迪科斯彻还没来得及将它清扫干净，布兵把守，至少还不够阻止我把恩希尔安全送出来的地步。”

阿德尔更用力地瞪着他。“你打算带皇帝 _走下水道？_ ”杰洛特叹了口气。

“我宁愿不必穿过十字弩的交火线，”恩希尔说。“去召集卫兵吧。”

他们提前十分钟到了迪科斯彻浴场的后门，门前聚集了一堆带着十字弩和长剑，神情警惕的地痞流氓们。他们眼睛眯缝牙关紧咬地盯着这排黑金相间的尼弗迦德士兵组成的壁垒。他们肯定超过八十人，差不多快一百了，但杰洛特没有抱怨。他表现得若无其事，和依旧裹得严严实实的恩希尔一同走了进去——阿德尔在身后面无人色地凝视着他们离开——然后领着他进了浴场背面的一个房间，迪科斯彻正与克利弗和弗朗西斯-贝德兰谈话，每个人身后站着两个卫兵。

“时间刚好，猎魔人，”迪科斯彻乖僻地说。“这是，”然后他突然停住了，脸像个面团那样垮了下来，在克利弗朝着恩希尔扬了扬下巴说“神秘兮兮的什么鬼——”的时候还直直地盯着他看，然后恩希尔摘了兜帽，房间顿时一片寂静，每个人都瞪大了双眼。

“陛下，”杰洛特平静地说，“请容我介绍，弗朗西斯-贝德兰，乞丐之王，卡洛-瓦雷泽，人称屠夫，和西吉斯蒙德-迪科斯彻阁下，又名西吉-卢文。先生们，尼弗迦德皇帝陛下。”

屠夫和贝德兰不停地从眼角瞄着西吉和对方，然后又回到恩希尔身上，这样来来回回，仿佛不明白究竟发生了什么。迪科斯彻则只是死盯着恩希尔。恩希尔在一张背对门口的空椅子上坐下，作了个手势。“这只是个非正式会面，先生们，你们也不是我的臣子，”他说。“你们可以坐下了。”

很长一段时间内都没有人动，终于三人还是谨慎地坐了下来，迪科斯彻把自己巨大的身体放进椅子里的时候目光一直没有离开过恩希尔。贝德兰则一直朝着恩希尔背后张望，似乎随时准备会有更多守卫突然出现。恩希尔刚等他们坐下，就不容分说地开口道，“我深知你们比那些街头暴民更清楚当前局势，但更希望我们能开诚布公地讨论后再做出决定。一周之后，北方舰队就会靠港，届时我们的中坚力量则可牢牢掌控这个城市。然而，现在拉德维德无疑已得知我在诺维格瑞仅有勉强够用的兵力，我们的大部分军队仍在庞塔尔河的另一侧。他有四万人可在一周内行军至此。毋庸置疑他只会加快行动的速度。”

“一周之内抵抗四万人的攻城并不算无法克服的困难，然而我还必须同时处置五千战俘，管理一个刚被攻克城市的全部居民，与此同时，我的手下还并未来得及掌握这城市地下黑帮的弱点及旁门左道。”

他们依旧仿佛被迷住了那样，眼都不眨地注视着他，包括所有卫兵。恩希尔摊开手掌。“我来这不是为了讨价还价。现在的情势对你们而言无疑是绝佳机会。我相信你们若非都有过人的衡量市场及评估未来风向的才能，是不会到达今天这个位置的。贝德兰先生，瓦雷泽先生，你们可以自行决定分别还是一同提出要求。我会满足它们。”

克利弗和贝德兰立刻转向迪科斯彻，他还没有把目光从恩希尔身上移开。克利弗迅速地示意了他一下。“那西吉呢？”

“迪科斯彻阁下的选项则更为受限，”恩希尔说，终于直接看向了他。“他可以选择把手下组织的控制权交给一个指定的上尉，然后我保证他能安全地离开城市，并获得一大笔金钱作为补偿——或者他也可以选择向我发誓效忠，作为帝国议员中的一人。”

“我操，” 贝德兰声音不算太轻地嘀咕道。

“你们可以先回去再决定是否接受我的条件，”恩希尔说，“中午之前我等着你们的答复。不用互相隐瞒。如果你们想要的东西相同，我会照更高的条件同时满足你们两个。如不，我会分别满足你们的要求。”

贝德兰和克利弗慢慢地站起来离开了——两人都似乎鞠了个躬——于是只剩下他们和迪科斯彻。“迪科斯彻阁下，我需要在离开之前得到你的答复。”恩希尔说。

“帝国议员，哈？”迪科斯彻过了一会儿才说。“听上去并不太坏，我想，之后再加上瑞达尼亚总督如何？如果我可以证明自己作用的话。”

“绝无可能，”恩希尔说，“你自己最清楚，将务实和愚蠢故意弄混来激怒我可不是个好主意。除非你以为迷思冽药也影响到了我的理智？”

杰洛特惊诧地震了一下。迪科斯彻抓紧了椅子的扶手。“街上的流言说你未加审判就把主教的脑袋砍了。”他顿了顿说。

恩希尔不耐烦地挥了一下手。“看见一个手持水瓶的人和一个正在喝水的人站在一起，我用不着问他水是从哪儿来的。倒是你，智谋被你的恐惧所影响了吗？”

“说实话，我可以用身上的每一枚金币赌你早已知情。直到杰洛特出现在我面前的那一刻。我不得不承认那让我非常吃惊。众所周知你不是个擅长宽恕自己敌人的人。”

“宽恕？”恩希尔说，“正相反。迪科斯彻阁下，我要么会拿到你，要么你会一无所有。”他充满蔑视之情地对着这个浴场摆了摆手，“这便是当拉德维德将你丢弃在水底泥泞之后你拼尽全力游上的位置：在这暴徒和娼妓的王国里，在一个贪婪的白痴祭司的指使之下，他却过于愚蠢而听不进你的一字一句。然而今后你哪怕就连这个程度都将无法企及。能猜出主教的情报线索来源的人自然不止我一人。将来你会发现很难再找到愿意听你一席话的君主了。”

迪科斯彻的嘴角挂了下来。“何止是难，如果我从维泽米尔殿下的身侧最终来到为恩希尔-恩瑞斯效力的地步，无人会再乐意接纳我的。”

“没错，”恩希尔说，“为此你不得不在永久的忠诚中寻求安慰了。如何。你曾为一位能赏识你的国王效忠，而我正在给你第二次机会。如果你真心想要总督工作，当萨查勒斯公爵退休之后你可以总管麦提纳。然而我觉得那个位置大概没有我的议会更具挑战价值。”

迪科斯彻嗤了一声。“麦提纳？”他沉默了一下。“该死的。”他突然说。“好吧，但我有个条件。那个混蛋拉德维德必须死，他不能和你女儿结婚。”

“妈的为什么是个人都要提希里和拉德维德结婚的鬼事？”杰洛特怒气冲冲地说。恩希尔和迪科斯彻一同看向了他。杰洛特瞪了回去。“算了，随便吧。那个神经病别想靠近希里十步以内，除非在我三尺长剑已经插到他肚子里的情况下。”

“表述得很形象，”恩希尔说。他把椅子推开站起身来，迪科斯彻也一同站了起来，他依然注视着杰洛特；眉头渐皱。“我们希望今天下午能在议会厅见到你，迪科斯彻阁下。现在，请你负责中心广场的安保工作，并派人在整个市里巡逻，继续黄昏时分的宵禁。我还需要你为我准备清理下水管道的部下提供向导，和你所持有的全部走私路线记录。我想这些你都不难办到。”

“好的，” 迪科斯彻说，依然对杰洛特皱着眉头。恩希尔意有所指地停顿了一下，迪科斯彻总算转回了头，挺直身体。“遵命，陛下。”他正式地说，鞠了一躬，尽管体积庞大却优雅而有素。恩希尔点了点头，转身离去。

“是他告诉了教主关于迷思冽药的事？”在他们上马回神殿岛的路上，杰洛特质问道。“ _他_ 是怎么得到消息的？”

“他没有得到消息，”恩希尔说，“那是他的推测。而现在我们也可以确定他就是教主情报的来源。我只能想到三个人可能猜出迷思冽药的事情，且有能力根据推测而采取无情而有效的行动。他是唯一一个在诺维格瑞附近的。”

这个事实让杰洛特不快，而他却不知为何而不快。迪科斯彻能猜出这个并不奇怪，他告诉教主也顺理成章。这会是一个把诺维格瑞置于恩希尔和拉德维德威胁之外的绝妙武器——假如教主能利用这个耻辱事实将恩希尔紧紧掌控在手的话，拉德维德也不会横加干涉。这就意味着迪科斯彻不用再担心他惹火的两个君主了。对他来说这本是一着好棋，迪科斯彻总是可以走出好棋。杰洛特当然知道他的能耐。

但却不是迪科斯彻 _做_ 了什么而让他不快，这个下午当他站在皇宫新大厅的一侧，看着迪科斯彻和泰莫利亚反抗军一起，最后一个上前向恩希尔宣誓效忠的时候，杰洛特突然意识到了这点。那是当他单膝下跪的时候脸上的表情。他的表情让他非常熟悉。那是有些时候，当他终于撑到了一局棋的尾声，恩希尔突然就此翻盘时杰洛特自己脸上的表情。

典礼之后还有许多庆祝与狂饮：恩希尔为大概十二个泰莫利亚和他自己的人赐予了骑士之名，又提拔了五十个英勇作战的战士，他出人意料地给了罗契贵族头衔，罗契看上去因为这荣誉而目瞪口呆，随之他又授予薇丝骑士称号，并命她向罗契而不是向他宣誓效忠，她倒是毫不犹豫地照做了。他并未给卓尔坦的矮人们授衔：而是给了他们一个宗族称号，和格默尔北部一座山的采矿权，那好像是尼弗迦德皇族在好几个世纪以前从什么矮人国王那里获得的。杰洛特不清楚那意味着什么，但他得等到明天了，因为卓尔坦他们正坐在大厅角落的一张桌子边，已经烂醉如泥，但还在流着眼泪：当恩希尔在大厅中央向他们宣布的时候全体矮人突然大哭了起来，显然直到现在还未结束。

杰洛特在厅里搜寻了一通，终于找到迪科斯彻：他坐在望海的一个露台上，手里一整瓶不知那儿弄来的矮人烈酒，正大口豪饮。杰洛特把瓶子从他手中夺下：他不想让迪科斯彻醉到口齿不清。“慢点儿喝。你究竟还知道些什么是我不知道的？”

迪科斯彻轰地大笑一声。“哦你不知道的东西可太多了，猎魔人。把我的酒瓶还我。为了你的健康，罗契大人！”杰洛特朝身后看了一眼，他就把酒瓶抢了回去：罗契也跟着他出来了。迪科斯彻又灌了一口。“为了自由的北方！终于大功告成感觉还不错。”

“你是什么意思？”罗契质问道，朝他迈近一步。“你是说——”

“你以为我在说什么？” 迪科斯彻说，“你刚刚才朝恩希尔-恩瑞斯下跪效忠。就不记得了？我对你不会多加指责的，我现在醉得就像只找不着方向的猪瞎子。抱歉搞坏你的手了，猎魔人。”他接着说。“早知如此本不该那么做的。”

杰洛特和罗契交换了一个眼神，他的表情也一样迷惑不解。“迪科斯彻，这是你第二瓶吗？你在瞎说什么？这是——”他停住了，深吸了一口气，试图在脑内把事情捋清楚。迪科斯彻看到了他未能看见的东西，一步棋，一出戏。“恩希尔在做什么？说。”

迪科斯彻又哈哈大笑起来。“那是什么他妈的蠢问题？他在做什么？过去的十二年间一直在做的事情啊，征服他妈的整个世界。”他低着笨重的头，摇了一摇。“为了这个他宁愿吸你的阴茎。”

“什么？”杰洛特说。

“迪科斯彻，有话直说，”罗契尖刻地说道，“如果你指的是恩希尔准备背叛我们，准备假装——”

“那他妈的会奇怪吗？”迪科斯彻说。“当然不会。然而这才是奇怪的部分：他不打算背叛你。他会给你自治权，他还会修建五百英里的帝国马路切过维纶这个臭水沟，然后他还会开通尼弗迦德的贸易往来，削减诺维格瑞的重税，于是五年以后，当你们在某个宴席上被人问起，若能将弗泰斯特和独立的泰莫利亚还给你们，愿意付出什么代价的时候，你会发现你早就不愿回到从前，然后你会就为自己的背信弃义而大吐特吐。”

他又灌了一大口酒，罗契站在那儿怒视着他，明显在思考是不是该发火。“如果你的意思只是相信恩瑞斯的我是个白痴的话——”

“你 _没_ 相信过他，”迪科斯彻说，“你他妈一秒钟都没有相信过他，不比我相信他不会随时在我打算动作的时候砍了我的头的程度更高。你相信的是 _他_ 。”他指着杰洛特说。

就像恩希尔自己说的那样： _问题是他是否会信任你_ ，罗契 _的确_ 相信了他。还有迪科斯彻。“希望你们没有搞错，我并没有对你们撒谎。”杰洛特抱起双臂说。

“你当然没有撒谎，”迪科斯彻说，“你和恩希尔-恩瑞斯正相反的一点是， _值得信赖_ 。喔，你倒是会为了个该死的好理由毫不犹豫撒谎——尽管看上去一眼就可以识破——但你不会为了让恩希尔-恩瑞斯处死千余泰莫利亚反抗军，或者就算把我这个可怜的胖子开膛破肚而撒谎。你告诉我们的都是大实话，我们也知道这点，恩希尔告诉 _你_ 的也是实话，因为他正他妈的爱着你，结果呢，他得到了泰莫利亚，得到了诺维格瑞，一年之后他就会把拉德维德的首级钉在木桩上，然后势如破竹一路北上直至飞龙山脉。而得到这一切，他要做的只是——”迪科斯彻停了下来又大笑了一声，“他要做的只是往自己身上洒一瓶迷思冽药而已。”

杰洛特只是隐约注意到罗契看起来完全迷惑不解。地板从他脚下消失不见了，好像有人在他的脑壳里放烟花，至少感觉上差不离，他的耳内充满无声的咆哮。 _希里_ ，他突然想到：希里，原本并不信任恩希尔，原本绝不会用她的力量帮助他的征战，却对他说， _我觉得，我还是会和莫尔凡结婚的_ 。她的双颊沾满烟污，尼弗迦德士兵在一旁对她如何冰冻庞塔尔河助他们攻下诺维格瑞窃窃私语，带着崇敬的表情偷偷看她，就像她是他们的奇迹女神。

他转身回到了大厅，但恩希尔已经离开了。杰洛特穿过人群，无视了传入脑海的各路人等的噪音，试图和他交谈，试图追求他的那些人，都是因为皇帝——

他上了楼，卫兵替他打开了门。恩希尔正坐在房间露台上喝葡萄酒。他的身旁有一把空椅子，中间还有个矮桌，放着一瓶酒和另一个杯子，一盘西洋棋摆在那里，还有一把出鞘的匕首。杰洛特在房间里站了一会，就那么注视着他，然后也走了出去在他身边坐下，注视着宁静的黑色海湾和更远处的北方原野，那里正点缀着万家灯火，在繁星之下。

“风险还真高，”他刻薄地说。

恩希尔在扶手上摊开双手，微微地耸了下肩。“没你想象的那么高。你将希里雅带来之后，我派人去了凯尔莫罕一趟。我的本意是想了解她在那儿的生活，还有你的。他们带回了许多书信，包括你年轻时给你导师写的信件。其中一封提及了在你生涯早期遇见的一例有关迷思冽药的故事。非常简短，但在你早期的信件中相当明显。确实，那便是我计划的源头。无论如何，我坚信自己可以依赖你对希里雅的担忧。而她如果没有我是无法成事的。”

“ _然后？_ ”

“当然，现在的情形大有变化。诺维格瑞首先是她的战果，而不光是我的，并且是个史诗般的成就。她还接受了莫尔凡——在胜利之时，当她面临的政治压力最低的时候。他一直是个浪漫主义者；我相信现在他差不多该被她迷得神魂颠倒。军队从心底里爱她，泰莫利亚也已平定，而迪科斯彻则成为了属于她的一个狡猾多谋的政策顾问。世界上最强大的女术士和法师在她的庇护下建立了法师学校。她的地位已经稳固，是一个女皇所能得到的最为稳固的统治。你不必再为她而担忧了。”

他就这么似乎没完没了地说着，杰洛特的怒火就像卡在他喉咙里一块烧红的木炭那样逐渐攀升。“你故意用自己当饵，”他咬紧牙关，“只为了让我成为另一件你可以使用的工具，那他妈的为什么我不会有离开的想法。是这样吗？”

恩希尔深吸了一口气，大概是准备用他那永远平静的，实事求是的语调肯定他的观点，然而他却谨慎地停了下来，似乎杰洛特走了步出乎意料的棋，动了他未曾想到的子，现在他竟然不太确定下一步该如何是好了。杰洛特站了起来，抓起那匕首将它抛下露台，它一路落下，击打在海边的岩壁上叮当作响，然后他揪起恩希尔长袍的前襟，把他从椅子里拽了起来对他大吼，“ _说话_ ，你这他妈的懦夫。”

恩希尔的双手抵在杰洛特胸口，覆在他心脏之上。他冰冷而骄傲的面孔坚硬无比，他的下巴小动了一下，然后终于开口，声音听上去近乎粗哑，“我爱你。”

“没错，”杰洛特残忍地说。“然而 _那_ 却不是你计划之中的，是吗。”

“不是，”恩希尔说。

“它在哪儿？”杰洛特问。恩希尔沉默不语。“解药。那该死的解药在哪？”

“药剂盒里的绿色瓶子，”恩希尔说，杰洛特放开了他，在床边的衣橱里翻箱倒柜：恩希尔的佣人总是保证药剂盒在他身边，那里面满是各种解药，有些甚至是杰洛特自己都未曾见过的。那个绿瓶子被不起眼地夹在几瓶白蜂蜜和一瓶弱化金莺之间。他把它拿了出来，回到露台，倒进恩希尔半满的酒杯中递给了他。

过了一会儿，恩希尔喝下了杯中的酒。他痛苦地稍微皱了一下脸，但还是把整杯喝光，将空杯放下。“几个小时后才会见效，”他顿了一会后说。

“那好，”杰洛特说，抓起他的手臂将他拽回房间。恩希尔双手捧住他的脸，狠狠地亲吻他。他们打翻了那张桌子，散了满地酒和一半的衣服，最终到了床边，杰洛特几乎把恩希尔扔了上去，将他的手腕压在那金色的，因加害杰洛特而被恩希尔杀死的那个人的床头，用力操着他，直到恩希尔大口喘息，他的目光变得模糊而茫然，直到他最后高潮了三次。

他们之后一同睡了过去，第二天清晨杰洛特睁开眼睛的时候，恩希尔已经醒了，他躺在他身边，眼睛不眨地盯着天花板。他转过身，吻了杰洛特一下，非常轻柔，杰洛特也回吻了他。随后杰洛特起了床，穿回盔甲，从衣橱取出他的鞍袋——那些佣人，手脚永远麻利的佣人们，总是依着他还在路上那样保证他打好包的行李——然后他走出房间，去了马厩。萝卜正在恩希尔的帝国战马边无忧无虑地嚼着她的燕麦。他放上了马鞍，骑出城去，经过那些朝他敬礼的卫兵，他的面前则是一望无际的长路。

#

希里甚至没有意识到杰洛特已经离开三天了，因为自然而然，恩希尔才不会谈论这种事情。说实话，她自己的注意力也在别处。他们大获全胜的当天早上，她就告诉莫尔凡她准备和他结婚。他一开始吓了一跳，带着大吃一惊的神情盯着她，缓过劲来之后他就开始向她一本正经地宣布起什么，但她觉还是更喜欢看他脸上的惊讶表情而不是装模作样，所以就用一个吻打断了他的话。他又过了好一会儿才从 _那个_ 惊吓中缓过劲来，然后有点过于优雅地开始回吻她，所以她抓起他的手带他上楼回了她的房间， _这下_ 终于彻底打破了他的矜持，因为他出门的时候看上去有点精神恍惚，然后 _终于_ 不再像对待温室花儿那样对她了。另外，他的大腿肌肉结实，做爱的技术几乎和他的骑术一般好，两者都棒极了——虽然这么评价他稍显浅薄，但至少比只是 _在政治问题上还算好使和不算浪费空气_ 要好得多。

“希里雅，”当她第三次把他拽去找点乐子之后，他有些哀怨地说。“我知道陛下最近有些忙，但已经有三个有义务对此提出异议的贵族官员们看见我们进出你的卧室了。如果我们再继续这么胆大妄为的话，你的父亲 _会_ 采取行动的。比如说，以最高叛国罪处决我。我恳求你允许我保持一些正式礼节。我保证可以尽可能一切从简的。”

“喔，好吧，”她说，并不是真被他唬着了，而是她现在也浑身是汗心满意足，觉得纵容他一下也没有什么。但过后她发现恩希尔最近的确没有和她交谈，而他原本早该跟她提及这些的，鉴于她完全没听他说过关于贵族官僚有责任正式提起异议的事情。于是她去了他的书房，但在门口大吃一惊停下了脚步，他看上去犹如一堆无人照料即将熄灭的篝火。这时她才突然意识到那天晚宴之后就再没有看见杰洛特，她脱口而出，“发生了什么事？”

他的笔尖在纸上停住了，恩希尔简略地说，“我已解了迷思冽药之毒。”

他继续写着，没多作解释，他也不需解释什么。他中的毒已被解开，却未闻号角齐鸣的欢庆之声，未见法师和炼金术师得意洋洋地环绕四周——这就意味着，自然而然，他 _早有_ 解药，或许从一开始就有解药。希里根本都用不着想象杰洛特得知此事后的反应。“而你也不愿请求他的原谅，或者请求他留下来？”她恼火地说。

“也许为了你，我应该那么做，”恩希尔平静地说，“然而为我自己的话，我不能。你要知道，他并不爱我。”

“但如果事未泄露的话，你不是还打算继续将他留在身边吗？”希里说，抱起双臂。

“你觉得这点区别毫无意义？对我来说这至少算是给了他一个成败参半的选择。而向他寻求怜悯则会令其陷入两难。”他耸了耸肩。“我们都是自己制造的闹剧中的主角。话说回来，希里雅，我觉得莫尔凡最近表现上乘，所以你要么得和他结婚，否则就准备这周结束之前他被砍头吧。”

“是啊，他也跟我这么说了，”她说，让他转换了话题，但当她同意了大事日期之后，她又去找了主事管家。他给她找回了一些棋子的残片。正当她把它们装进一个天鹅绒袋子里的时候，一个使者过来请她去了趟恩希尔的书房；她进去之后，他就简略地说，“或许你也可以一并把这个给他带去；刚做好的。”他从桌面上滑过一个小盒子，她打开来看的时候，发现装着一只闪亮的金属手指，陨铁打底，鎏金的表面，关节处点缀着碎蓝宝石。“里面有只小型的构体之灵，被驯化后可服务于他。”

“好吧，”她说，用尽全力克制自己不要出口骂他是个顽固不化的笨蛋：这鬼东西当然只会让杰洛特更加怒不可遏。她去了城里，在卓尔坦和丹德里恩常驻的那个旅店找到了他们。

“去找他一下，好吗？”她说。“一路跟着被杀的怪物就好，我敢肯定杰洛特在拿它们出气。”

“没问题，姑娘，”卓尔坦回答，丹德里恩则在那边指天指地地发誓他们一定会找到他，然后却又有点犹豫地加了一句，“他会愿意跟我们回来吗？”

“我不知道，”希里说，确确实实。“不过务必跟他说消气之前千万别打开袋子。”

#

杰洛特叹了口气，在一间废弃小屋里他刚刚好不容易才升起来的一小堆冒着浓烟的火上暖着双手。妈的，他 _真的_ 被惯坏了。只不过之前被沼泽里的水稍稍溅了一下，他现在就像个老头子那样在火边发着抖，而不是像原来那样能直接去要赏金然后在村里酒馆来上一杯麦芽酒。他还觉得手痛，特别是在缺失的小指那里，并且那影响到了他的握力。

他先听见远处传来的马蹄声，然后是丹德里恩，最后十分钟过去，他们才到了小屋门口；他又叹了口气把门打开，用仅有的一点热气换了他们进屋，这交易一点也不划算。“他俩谁派你们来的？”

“希里，”卓尔坦说。

“恩希尔，”丹德里恩说，给了卓尔坦一肘子。

杰洛特翻了个白眼。“少来，”他对丹德里恩说。“希里怎么说？”

“她三天之后就要结婚了，”丹德里恩回答。“等等，现在是两天了。她想让你去参加婚礼。你肯定不会拒绝她的请求吧？如果我们现在就启程可能还来得及——”

杰洛特只是看着卓尔坦而已，后者重重叹了口气摇了摇头，取出一个天鹅绒的小包裹。“给你的，但是姑娘说如果你还生气就不能打开它。”

杰洛特哼了一声，“那可有得等了。”袋子里满是硬邦邦的东西，有些还带着不规则的棱角。在他还没有摸出来那些东西是什么之前，就迅速地把它塞进鞍袋里。

卓尔坦注视着他把它收好，又点了点头。“还有，这个。”他递过一个不大但还蛮重的盒子。没说是谁给的。

杰洛特打开盖子，下巴上的肌肉抽了一下。那包金钢底的手指在他试带的时候就相当完美地契合在他的断指处，随后突然在他的手上收紧，同时伴着他手掌的动作开始前后活动。这正是他开始想要的东西，只是恩希尔显然在一个星期之前就已经想到，并做得比杰洛特自己可能打造出来的东西要精巧上十倍。这就更令他火大。“很高兴见到你俩。欢迎留下来过夜。我肯定上个屋主已经死掉了。”他重新套上还潮湿的靴子，拎起鞍袋。

“等等！”丹德里恩说，跟着他出了门。“杰洛特，我不知道你们为什么吵架——”

“也不会告诉你，”杰洛特回答，但是丹德里恩停都没停。

“——但你不能这么 _对_ 我！”

“对 _你？_ ”

“我的 _全套作品！_ ”丹德里恩说。“最后一曲！我已经写好了结局，但 _不是这个_ ，这下就全错了——”

“ _再见_ ，丹德里恩，”杰洛特恼怒地说，跨上萝卜。他俯身握了握卓尔坦的手。“再会，卓尔坦。帮我看着一点希里。”

“会的，小子，我会的，”卓尔坦说。“一路顺风。”

“谢谢，”杰洛特说，驱使萝卜小跑起来，无视了在他身后丹德里恩发出的“ _但这样的故事线一点也不能让人满意！_ ”那种哀嚎。

五天之内他经过了十七个镇子，一次十几个地猎杀水鬼，孽鬼和食尸鬼，还有几拨坏得透顶的强盗。然后他来到了海滨，找了条愿意载他回史凯利杰的，上面一多半船员都是海盗之流的商船。但当杰洛特一天之后在船上醒来时，他听见自己的舱外有水手在议论恩希尔会愿意为他付多少赎金的事情，他大怒之下破门而出，杀了船长和所有等在外面准备敲昏他的船员，最后一把抓住大副，把剑架在他脖子上告诉他说如果不想跟他的伙伴同呼吸共命运的话就要三天之内把他送去群岛。

他三天没睡，直到大史凯利杰岛已经近在眼前，随后他未等船靠上全是海盗同伙的口岸，就从船舷跳下海，直接游往岸边。水下他金属手指上的蓝宝石闪耀出奇特的光芒，让他可以在浑浊不堪的水里辨清方向，水鬼也远远地躲避开去。他湿漉漉地爬上了山，差点被冻僵，当他终于找到住在山洞里靠采摘草药为生的几个德鲁伊的时候，已经发着高烧喷嚏不止了。他们好心地给他在火边支了一张小床，随后的几个月里他跟着他们研习了不少新的炼金配方和魔药煎制——时不时还会咳嗽一阵子，而所有的魔药都不管用。“你应该去南方什么地儿修养几个月，比如黑衣人那边之类。”他们其中一人说。

“我会病好的，”杰洛特严肃地回答。

这个前不着村后不着店的地方没什么太新的新闻，就算那样帝国公主希里雅和莫尔凡符里斯勋爵结婚的消息也还是终于到来了，随后是崔托格尔沦陷的消息。他们还听了一队瑞达尼亚的刺客试图刺杀尼弗迦德皇帝的故事。这时杰洛特打断了那个正在津津乐道描述着那些十几二十把浸透了绿色毒药的闪亮匕首模样的演讲者，语气严厉地问，“他还活着吗？”

“是啊，唉，多可惜，”那人说，有点儿垂头丧气，剩下的听众则忿忿不平地瞪着刚制造了剧透的杰洛特。于是他站起来从火堆边走开了。他那突然绞紧的内脏又引发了心中一阵怒火，因自己还继续细听了接下来的故事而感到怒气更甚，关于恩希尔如何带着可怕的重伤在鬼门关前挣扎了好几个星期的描述，尽管杰洛特他妈的清楚得很如果恩希尔尚未真的挂掉，实际情况估计就只是一点破皮所带来的十五分钟头痛和一旦允许了艺术加工的结果而已。

杰洛特终于在春暖花开的时节战胜了慢性咳嗽，回到了人类文明之中。他在岛上的一个个村庄之间转悠，接一些不大的猎魔任务，同时卖鹰身女妖的蛋给炼金术师以换取肉食和面包，还有更多绝对超过了他应该喝掉的数量的本地蜂蜜酒，只为假装他还没有无聊到要死的地步。他避免了去找塞芮斯或者哈尔马或去任何一个他从前呆过的镇上，一旦他听见自己的名字被提及，那么当天就会离开那个村子。

“干嘛这么慌慌张张？”某天当酒馆里的一人问起他是否就是“西维亚的杰拉德还是别的啥”之后，他骑出好长一段距离，还能听见身后远处的一名老妇大声笑着对他这么嚷嚷。听见这个之后的杰洛特于是更加愤怒地意识到，他在极力避免恩希尔得到他的消息。况且他还戴着手套，一直未曾摘下。

他气自己依旧牵肠挂肚，但并未停止思念，因此他继续猎杀水鬼，普通海中女妖和疯狗熊来挣点猎魔人的每日口粮，就像如果他可以一直这么做下去的话，就能证明恩希尔的错误那样。时值夏日，酒馆里无法避免地全是尼弗迦德军队入侵新局势的消息。拉德维德丢了罗格文。传言那进攻是由希里雅公主领导，之后又下令确保了整座城市完好无损。

杰洛特紧握酒杯，愤怒地思忖为什么领导进攻的不是恩希尔，当有人帮他问了这个问题后他也试着装作对答案毫不在意。然后一个水手说，“上次暗杀之后还没恢复吗？有人说他也许活不到下个圣诞节了，”杰洛特丢下他喝了一半的酒，出门之后更气愤了。他知道那是一派胡言：史凯利杰的每个人都 _想要_ 恩希尔去死，就算被纸割伤他们也会传言他将命不久矣。假如某天他真的死了，那绝对会宛如一道惊雷传遍海峡两岸。刺客还没能把他怎么样，他还活得好好的，就这点小事他才不会去管呢。

杰洛特在一棵冷冰冰的树下，睡在一小撮他几个小时就得重新点一次的火堆旁。夜半时分他坐了起来，伸手揉了揉满脸的胡茬，粗暴地说，“好吧，他死了，”以防万一，他试着对自己这么说，“他已经死了。那又怎样？你无论如何也不会回头，不是吗？”然后他爬了起来，在萝卜的鞍袋底一阵翻找，扯出希里给他的那个从未打开过的天鹅绒小包。他还在生气，但是到现在已经没什么区别了，再等下去也毫无意义。

那是恩希尔最喜欢的一套棋的残片。看得出不成一套。他拾起一枚，嗅了嗅上面的气味，但恩希尔的手上的气息早已消失殆尽，在皮革鞍袋底颠簸了太久的结果。杰洛特将它们一一摆放在一个树桩上盯了一会，试图找到其中的讯息，假如里面还有什么讯息的话。它们是什么时候被打碎的呢？他记得在与罗契谈判的前夜，他和恩希尔在庞塔尔河畔下过一局。第二天他就置身诺维格瑞监狱之中，而恩希尔——摔碎了他自己的棋盘——

杰洛特将它们一把扫落在地。该死的，希里。他 _早就知道_ 。他早就知道恩希尔爱着他。杰洛特怒火中烧地倒回了睡袋上。然而意义何在？想让他后悔吗？如果恩希尔真的想要那些的话，他早该恳求他留下，而不是像颗棋子一样对待他，试图把他抓在手心。恩希尔太骄傲了。正因为他的骄傲，他永远也不愿停止做他那些鬼事。他大概也 _无法_ 停止。就算他有一天忘记控制别人，他在梦里都会记得去做的。

但是第二天早晨，杰洛特在骑马离去之前花了半个钟头在灌木丛中寻找那些碎片。他本一点也不想这么去做。这种事他见得多了，藏在废墟里那些毫无用处的垃圾，就像那些死亡多时的人埋下的宝藏，在外人眼里简直是个愚蠢的悲剧。然而不管如何，他还是无法将它们弃之不顾。

他气得更加用心藏匿，只为报复。当他不和农民单独交易或靠猎物生存的时候，他便只在半夜或正午去酒馆买食物。他把胡子蓄得更长，将脸隐藏在兜帽下，避人耳目。每次当他宛若鬼魂一般溜到下一个村庄的时候，都有一种恶劣狭隘的快感在心中升起，然而在九月的某个夜晚，当他站在倾盆大雨之下，一个仅有六户人家的滨海小村里的时候，他注意到一张公告，不易腐坏的高级纸张上用防水墨汁写着： _倘若名为利维亚的杰洛特的猎魔人看到了这个，全心爱他的那人会想知道他安然无恙。_

他无视了它，但接下来连着四个村里都出现了同样的公告：有人骑遍史凯利杰在大街小巷张贴告示。他没有答复，但潜意识里一直念念不忘，三个星期之后，他又在斯沃拉格看到了一张，崭新的墨汁，他都能闻到上面的气味，内容却稍有改动：上面写的是 _会非常想_ 。

他终于让恩希尔放下身段向他恳求了，虽然还不是想让他回来，只是让他知道他没有因为某个沼泽巫婆一时运气太好而在史凯利杰的某个无名坑里腐烂而已。这既让他感到了胜利的兴奋又觉得自己就像个孩子气的混蛋。他在公告上涂了一句 _我很好_ 就离开了。他随之去了旅店，要了一个房间，沐浴之后，修了头发和胡子。

当他重新开始入住旅店，又偶尔让路上行人看到他的脸之后，布告就像突如其来那样立刻消失不见了。但他又无法避免地听到更多消息，不久就决定不再去听了。泰莫利亚的和平依旧持续稳定，庄稼收成也不错。但拉德维德在泰莫利亚北部赢下了几场重要战役，暂时阻止了他们进攻的脚步，而且整个国家爆发了一场食尸鬼的瘟疫。

那并非是常见的战争后遗症，食尸鬼在战场上大快朵颐。拉德维德甚至下令瑞达尼亚军队对这个情形放任自流。他们连自己人的尸体都不去埋葬。他们撤退之地，像种子一般撒满了尸体，让食尸鬼和孽鬼充当前线。他们甚至将尸块藏在粮船中，让他们飘着中立旗帜开往诺维格瑞，向尼弗迦德军队出售那些粮食，当运至前线，腐烂的气味则会招来成群食尸鬼夜袭军营。拉德维德将怪物变成了战争武器，为了王位不惜毁灭传承千年的文明，而将他自己的国家和人民置于水深火热之中而不顾。

这让杰洛特咬紧牙关，握住酒杯。他想让银剑出鞘，但明白这并非他心中所愿。他无法继续假装恩希尔错看了他。玩消失这出曾经足以占据他大脑里的真正需求，但当这些理由不复存在之后，他们又肆虐起来。他不再想回猎魔之路砍杀水鬼和海中女妖。他只想到那里去，他想做点比骑马出镇 _意义_ 更长远的事，他肯定不会回头的意愿也越发变得难以坚持。

十月下旬的一天，在大史凯利杰岛上酒馆喝酒的他见到了丹德里恩，他一把揪住他的胳膊说，“杰洛特，我 _可_ 找到你了，花了 _好几个星期_ 呢。”

一开始听起来像是搭讪，像是个诡计，然而他心中的某些东西占了上风。他叹了口气说，“恩希尔派你来的？”他表现得相当恼火，但并没有多少真心。

“不，”丹德里恩说，“但是，杰洛特，你必须跟我回去。你不能让他独自死去，连你的最后一面都见不上。”

“别扯，”杰洛特抱起双臂说。讲真， _这_ 就是恩希尔想出来的招数？“暗杀余毒还在影响他的心智吗？”

“什么？哦，那个故事。不。拉德维德的刺客根本都没机会进到他的房间。是解药。迷思冽药的解药，”丹德里恩说，“伤了他的心脏。”

杰洛特从桌边站了起来，上楼机械地开始收拾行李。他将破碎的棋子逐个收回袋子里。不知何时起，他会将它们摆在每个他入住房间的壁炉上。当他看见它们时，他 _的确_ 开始感到了什么不再只是愤怒的东西。也许他真的等得太久了。

这不是什么诡计。他知道那不是。恩希尔不会请丹德里恩来告诉他这种谎话。他更他妈不可能请丹德里恩来告诉他这个 _真话_ 。但也许，当恩希尔明白他将不久于人世的时候，他才允许自己表露了一丁点软弱，说出 _会非常想_ 这种话，希望自己不至于到死都不明真相。

杰洛特下了楼，付清房钱，跟着丹德里恩去了港口，上了第一条开往诺维格瑞的船。丹德里恩付了钱。杰洛特在几乎整个航程中都站在船首，任由冰冷的水雾随着每一道激起的浪花迎面扑来，借此避免思考。到了诺维格瑞，他跟着丹德里恩下了船，穿过街道——黑日在房顶上飞扬，尼弗迦德警卫在街上巡视——径直走到了神殿岛，上楼进了一个书房，坐在书桌另一边的是——

“妈的终于到了，”迪科斯彻说。“你找遍了他妈整个史凯利杰的酒馆吗？”

“差不多！”丹德里恩说。“因为没人想跟我说话。”

“他妈的什么鬼，”杰洛特说，然后转过身抓住丹德里恩的领子，眼里满是怒火和希冀。“恩希尔究竟 _有没有_ 毛病？”他表情危险地说。

“是的，当然有！”丹德里恩发出被掐住脖子的声音，紧紧抓着杰洛特的手腕。

“他是 _要死了吗？_ ”

“这种事情都是相对的，”丹德里恩呱道。“如果你去跟，比如说，高级吸血鬼的生命相比，我们当然都要——”

“我是个白痴，”杰洛特说，一把将他推开，转身朝大门走去。

“至少我同意你这个观点，”迪科斯彻说，“你他妈准备去哪。猎魔人？”

“回去丹德里恩把我搞出来的那个酒馆。”

“他妈想都别想，”迪科斯彻说。“我们没时间搞这种鬼名堂。那条疯狗拉德维德在布西尼把我们揍得惨不忍睹，我需要恩希尔把他的脑子放回这个他妈的战争而不是在跟你玩躲猫猫的游戏上。快给我和好亲亲去。有什么好装的。你以为我不会 _告诉_ 他当你以为他要死了的第一时间就像个小屁孩似的嚎啕大哭地跑了过来吗。”

杰洛特磨了磨牙齿。“ _操_ 你，迪科斯彻。”他甩上门，然而当他一个人站在走廊里的时候，他能一直看见另一端那个雕花大门外站着六个身穿禁卫军服装的，警惕站岗的卫兵，恩希尔 _就在那边_ ，相比之下，去史凯利杰还要花掉两个星期，之前他还得多花三个星期猎杀水鬼挣钱付船票，于是杰洛特默默诅咒了一声，朝那门走去。“开门，”他苦逼地说，依然认识他的卫兵未说二话。

恩希尔边抬头边说，“我相信你有足够的理由，”然后僵住了。

“ _是_ 你贴的布告吗？”杰洛特一边把剑带和十字弩卸下去的时候边质问道。“还是那也是迪科斯彻的主意？”

“迪科斯彻干了什么？”恩希尔说，一动不动地盯着他的动作。杰洛特脱下手套，扔到房间的墙角。

“骗我相信迷思冽药的解药损害了你的心脏，”杰洛特沉痛地说。他在书桌另一面的一把椅子上坐下，脱掉了靴子。

“我尚未意识到他如此有浪漫情调，”恩希尔说，“不过那些布告确实是出自我手，所以并不能说完全失实。”他从肩上解下玺链，站了起来走到他面前，一把抓住他的头发凶狠地吻着他，杰洛特则急迫地扯着他的盔甲系扣。之后的很长一段时间他们什么都没说。至少知道了迷思冽药并不对许多事情负责。

杰洛特事后坐在地毯上，手指梳过汗湿的头发。该死的，他应该洗个澡。“我还是对你非常生气。”

“意料之中，”恩希尔说，但他正半撑着身子凝视着杰洛特，他那掠夺者般双眼里带着几乎可以算得上是 _柔软_ 的光芒。

“不过，我也许现在更气迪科斯彻了，”杰洛特不情不愿地说。

“我必须记得给他奖赏。然而我很抱歉令你回来的方式是如此简单粗暴。”

“那 _你_ 的原定计划又是什么？”杰洛特说，他当然已经制定好了计划。

恩希尔耸了耸肩。“你是个猎魔人。我本意向你提供一个猎魔合约。”

“合约。”

恩希尔站了起来走向书桌。突然之间，观察他的动作带来了某种奇特的感觉。他并非什么美艳绝伦的女术士：他甚至不是一个英俊的年轻人了，因为多年的工作和征战而变得坚实严苛。他的身材保持得倒还不错，然而杰洛特从未想要真正地—— _注意_ 过他。现在却不同了，前些日子的饥渴难耐让他贪婪地追寻着他的身形：他宽阔的肩膀与后背，结实强壮的大腿，甚至腹部和胁间的柔软部分；都依照尼弗迦德传统而剃得干干净净，清洁得彻底，甚至涂了润肤用油，杰洛特简直能上手从他的肩膀直接毫无阻碍地滑到臀部。他已经这么做过了，而同样的欲望又被激发，他想用鼻尖磨蹭他被头发盖住的后颈，他想吮吸他锁骨之上的皮肤，他还 _想要更多_ 。

恩希尔一面翻找书桌抽屉里的文件，一面说，“你的固执简直无穷无尽，但我估计尽管如此，一年时间也足以令你来到，不如说是，被走了无数遍猎魔之路的尽头。啊，找到了。”他在角落里挖出一只封好口的小羊皮纸卷。“本打算这周末就送去的。”

他转身的时候恰巧看见杰洛特盯着他的眼神，脸上露出一种不确定该表现得满意还是恼怒的神情。杰洛特冲他咧嘴一笑，顺便抛了个露骨的媚眼，恩希尔抿紧了唇。棒极了。杰洛特伸出一只手。“拿来看看吧。”

依然面带不爽，恩希尔把纸卷递了过来，开始意图明却地一件件穿回了衣服。杰洛特故意用满是渴求的叹息声来烦了他一下，随后打开了封泥。“你究竟打算怎么，”他突然停止了话头，喉咙在读到下面的一行字之后像被卡住似的缩紧： _瑞达尼亚军队蓄意在前线造成食尸鬼肆虐，他们的行为会在接下来的几十年严重影响到整个北方领域的休养生息_ ，于是他放下了文件，单手捂脸笑了一声，颤抖着说，“我永远也不会再跟你下棋了，你这绝顶聪明的讨厌混蛋。”

 

完

**Author's Note:**

> The Chinese translation of astolat's first Witcher fic: Misethere


End file.
